Let's Play House
by SweetGA07
Summary: Trying to get her daughter back Mandy must do the unthinkable. Turn a certain man into a father figure. Is is impossible or will it be easier then she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Mandy and Amanda that is it. The rest of the people mention own their self. So enjoy and read this new story of mine. Read and Review let me know what you think. Enjoy****~*RAW*~**

* * *

"Batista is giving Randy a taste of what he done to Shane McMahon last week!" Michael Cole said as Batista hit Randy once again on his ankle.

The camera showed the crowd then quickly returned to the ring to see a female jump the wall and quickly slid into the ring. She quickly crawled over to Randy and put her body over his as Batista turned to hit his victim once more. Before he connected he stopped in mid air as he looked at the woman in the ring.

"What the heck is going on?" King asked with a laugh.

Batista was shown looking at the girl. She slowly lifted her head looking down at Randy then slowly turned her head upward. The camera showed Batista's eyes widen as he looked down at the woman covering Randy's body.

"Mandy, what in the hell are you doing?" Batista asked looking down at her. "You are my sister! What in the hell are you doing covering him? He put me out of work!" He added.

Mandy slowly got up and looked at him. Before she answered anything she quickly moved at Ted attacked him from behind. She nodded at Randy who looked at her. The camera washed as the legacy tried to take Batista out. After a few moments she got out of the ring in a hurry as Batista clotheslined Ted. She looked at him from beside Randy as he yelled.

"Mandy! Wait until I get my hands around that neck of yours!" shouted Batista.

He quickly grabbed the metal steps and the pair quickly moved away from each other to dodge the steps that had came flying towards them. The camera went to the pair once more as Randy looked scared while Mandy looked towards the ring with no emotions in her face.

**~*Backstage*~**

"That was great." Randy said looking at his friend's sister. "You are good at playing the heel." he added.

"Hey I've known you for years Randy I should know how to play a bitch since your known as the jackass." Mandy said with a laugh.

Randy shook his head at the woman he had known for a few years now. Mandy was Dave's baby sister which meant she was off limits to everyone. He made it clear before she showed up at the show that no body was allowed to hit on her. Before anybody knew it she showed up and got thrown into the storyline by Vince McMahon himself.

"Hello earth to Randy." Mandy said waving her hand over his face. "Are you in there? Or are you thinking about your next booty call?" She added.

"I was just thinking about some things sorry." Randy said wiping his body with a towel. "As for that booty call I've got two lined up." headed.

Mandy rolled her eyes at him and quickly squealed making him choke on his water. He looked up to see her running towards her friend Amanda. They had known each other since Dave joined the WWE back in the day. The two girls could pass for being sisters the way they acted. He shook his head as he walked past them leaving them alone.

"I've missed you." Amanda said laughing. "Nobody to help me pick at John." she added.

"The last time I was here we put pink everything on John and he woke up and went into the hallway and walked around like a gay man." Mandy said with a giggle. "I miss those days." she added.

Amanda nodded in agreement with the comment then smiled brightly.

"Well since your involved with the storyline now that means your going to be on the road with us!" Amanda said with a huge smile. "So we can relive those days!" She added.

"I pity John." Dave said walking up behind the two of them. "He is going to end up being a drag queen before she leaves." He added.

"I wasn't going to think of anything to do to him but thanks for the idea bro." Mandy said hitting her brother's arm.

Dave shook his head as he walked off leaving them alone laughing. Amanda shook her head as Ted and Cody walked past them.

"You did great out there for a rookie." Ted said winking at her.

"Boy I aint no rookie." Mandy said with a laugh.

He laughed and waved as he walked off following his partner to their locker room so they could leave for the night.

"Come on let's go find John." Amanda said linking her arm with her friends. "If he doesn't know you're here after that little thing he'll be shocked to see the famous Mandy Bautista." She added.

Mandy laughed as they walked down the endless sea of hallways. After about 10 minutes the girls came to the men's locker room. Amanda grinned and knocked.

"Everyone better be descent because I have a two for one." Amanda said trying to control her laughter.

"How man times do we have to tell you that Cody isn't ready for a 3sum yet." John said opening the door.

Mandy looked at John with a raised eye brow then shook her head as John grinned brightly at her.

"Hello ." Mandy said with a hug grin on her face.

"Why hello who almost got her as kicked." John said with a laugh.

Mandy acted like she was offended but quickly grinned.

"I kicked Stacy's ass because she was flirting with my then boyfriend!" Mandy said defending her self. "I'm only 5'8 that bitch is almost 6 foot! So I had a right to defend him." she added.

"You did at the time but now I want to kick his ass." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"Do not get me started on him ok?" Mandy said looking at her. "I want to forget all about his ass and move on with this new career that seems to have fallen in my lap." she added.

John grinned brightly at her as she looked athim.

"No I've been trained you are not going to try to train me." Mandy said pointing at him. "Now Johnny boy get dressed so I can take you and your love girlfriend here out to eat!" She added.

"Can I come?!" shouted Randy behind John.

"No go deal with your booty calls!" shouted Amanda and Mandy at the same time making John look at them with a scared face.

Amanda shook her head and pushed him into the locker room once more.

"Who is he sleeping with tonight?" Mandy asked with a yawn.

"If I am not mistaken I think he told John it was two ring rat twins." Amanda said shaking her head. "He needs a girl who can put up with his psycho shit." She added.

Mandy nodded in agreement and shook her head as they turned the corner to go to the parking lot.

"We are going to head over to my place you do remember where that is don't you?" Mandy said looking at her with a grin.

"How could I forget? That is where John and I hooked up for the first time on your couch." Amanda said with a huge grin.

Mandy gagged as she finished the comment making her friend laugh hard.

"Now I remember why I wanted to burn that couch." Mandy said with a sick face. "John germs!" she added.

Amanda laughed as Mandy walked towards her car shaking her whole body.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Mandy and Amanda thats it. Enjoy the chappy and review...please..enjoy**

* * *

Mandy walked into the home she hadn't step foot in, in almost a year. She looked around at the features of the house that hadn't changed since that day. Mandy slowly put her bags down beside the door and looked at the dust that had collected over time. She put a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear as she closed the door. She walked into the living room and went straight to the mantle that still had the pictures from her past. After a few seconds of looking at them she picked up one of the frames and brought it closer.

"I remember those times, we were so happy or at least I pretended to be." Mandy said touching the frame gently.

"We were happy." said a male voice.

Mandy quickly turned around to see her ex boyfriend standing in the doorway of the living room. She quickly put the picture frame back on the mantle and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Mandy asked looking at him with worried face.

"When where you going to tell me that you joined the company?"

"Adam, I don't think that is any of your business anymore." Mandy said walking around him trying to get away from him.

Adam gave her one of his smiles as he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him.

"Let me go." Mandy said without looking up at him. "I am not your girlfriend anymore." she added.

He grinned at her and made her look at him. She glared at him with pure hatred.

"Oh come on Mandy you know you still want me." Adam said with a laugh.

"When hell freezes over." Mandy said with a hiss. "You put me through hell and you expect me to want you? Are you kidding me?" She added.

"Oh come on baby those were just love taps." Adam said touching her hair.

Mandy pushed him away with all her strength and glared at him.

"By breaking three of my ribs and breaking my wrist was love taps?" Mandy asked looking at him with hateful look. "I'd hate to fucking see what you would have done if we got into a damn fight." she added rolling her eyes.

"You know that I love you!" Adam shouted at her.

"And you know I hate you!" shouted Mandy back at him. "You are nothing but a piece of shit who takes pride on beating woman. You cheated on me and I took it without questions Adam. You got me to stop talking to my family for three years. I did love you but I was young and I was blind by all the bullshit that you threw to me. So now this might have taken me almost four years to say Adam but get the living hell out of my house and I never want to fucking see your damn face again!" she added.

Adam looked at her with wide eyes. Mandy had never stood up to him in their relationship. She was breathing heavily and looked at him as if she could kill him.

"Adam Joseph Copeland, get the hell out!" shouted Mandy pointing at the door. "I hate you and I don't want you any where near me." she added.

"What about our daughter Mandy? What about Clara?" Adam said with a smirk.

Mandy looked at him with a pissed glare. He had the nerve to bring up their daughter that the judge gave him custody of their 3 year old daughter.

"When will you see her then if you never want me in your life?" Adam asked looking down at her.

"You sick son of a bitch." Mandy said with a pissed off glare. "You paid that judge or something because he took your word that I was a druggie when I've never touched a damn drug in my life." she added.

"You can't prove that." Adam said with a grin as he stepped closer to her.

Mandy went to say something else but quickly stopped when she turned her attention to the doorway to see Amanda and John standing there looking at them.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Amanda asked without any emotion.

"Just paying a visit to my baby momma." Adam said with a grin on his face.

John looked at his friend then at his girlfriend who had a look that could kill. Adam smiled at Amanda then leaned down making Mandy jump backwards and he kissed her cheek. She quickly wiped her face with her hand and glared at him.

"Get the hell out of my house." Mandy said with a pissed off tone. "You might be the father of Clara Adam. But she is the only thing good that came from a relationship from hell." She added.

"Awe come on Mandy, It wasn't that bad." Adam said crossing his arms.

"Adam, you beat the shit out of me because I wanted to go see my brother! I didn't speak to him for years all because of you! You are just a damn boy trapped in a mans body." Mandy shouted at him.

Amanda closed her eyes trying to hold herself back from attacking the coward of a man in front of her.

"Adam dude, I think you might want to leave." John said stepping up towards a man in front of him.

"Don't tell me that your pussy whipped too." Adam said with a chuckle.

Amanda's eyes snapped open and looked at him with a glare. She quickly stepped forward but only to be stopped by John looked at her over his shoulder.

"You really need to control your woman." Adam said smacking John's shoulder.

"Just get the hell out." Mandy said between her teeth.

He smiled at her as he walked out of the house leaving the three of them alone. Mandy quickly ran out of the house in pursuit of Adam.

"Hey Adam?" Mandy shouted with a grin.

Adam turned around with a grin on his face.

"See you couldn't stay away." Adam said rubbing his chin.

"Your right I couldn't." Mandy said as the couple watched from the porch.

Mandy quickly punched him in the face causing him to go backwards. She glared at him with nothing but rage and hate.

"You took my daughter from me Adam because I left when you cheated on me with Amy!" Mandy shouted with hiss. "So fuck you!" she added.

John held back his laughter as Adam held his jaw. Amanda grinned widely as Mandy stood in her drive way. Adam looked at Mandy in shocked as he spit some blood out of his mouth.

"I've grown up in the last year Adam." Mandy said holding her hand in a fist. "And in just a few damn months Adam I'll have my daughter back." she added.

"We'll see about that one." Adam said getting into car.

He quickly left the curve leaving the three of them outside in the yard. Mandy turned around to see John holding onto Amanda who was pissed.

"Now about this couch that I should burn." Mandy said crossing her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Mandy, Clara and Amanda thats it. I know that I changed the title from This Time Around to Let's Play house. It fits it better..Read andReview...Read and Enjoy guys**

* * *

"Mandy calm down." Amanda said looking at her friend who was pacing back and forth.

"Calm down?!" Mandy shouted looking at her. "He told the damn cops that I was trying to take Clara so I punched him in the face! So how in the hell am I suppose to calm the hell down?!" she added.

Amanda closed her eyes trying to control her temper towards her friend. She quickly got up from the hotel bed and touched her shoulder.

"Mandy, Adam is always trying to start trouble with people." Amanda said with a serious tone. "When I first got together with John, he told him that I was sleeping around with Jeff, Ted, Randy, and hell Donnie Walhberg. Even though I wouldn't mind Donnie or Jeff but no. Nobody beats John those blue eyes, dimples, and that ass." she added.

Mandy let a little laugh slip making Amanda smile.

"Haha got a smile." Amanda said pointing at her face. "Seriously just forget about Adam. Just think of ways that you can get Clara back." she added.

"The only way that I was told about is to get married and then get the judge to see that I am not what Adam made me out to be." Mandy said sitting down on her bed. "And there is no way in hell I'm getting married to anybody." She added.

Amanda rolled her eyes and grinned as John walked into the room.

"Did you happen to know that Adam showed up down stairs with a little girl on his hip that happens to look like this lady here?" John said pointing at Mandy.

The women looked at each other and quickly slipped on their shoes and ran out the room leaving John standing there.

"Thanks for tell me John." John said asking like Mandy. "Oh honey you are so sweet." He added.

~*Lobby*~

Mandy quickly walked out of the stairs and saw Adam standing at the front desk trying to get the clerk to do something. Amanda looked at the little girl beside Adam and was amazed that she belonged to him because she looked nothing like him. Mandy looked at her daughter with a grin on her face.

"Mommmmma!" shouted Clara

She quickly took off running from the desk as Adam watched her run. Mandy looked at Adam then at Clara who quickly jump into her arms. It had been close to a year since she had seen her daughter. Mandy wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter holding her close to her body.

"I've missed you so much." Mandy said in a whisper to her daughter's ear.

"Me miss you too Momma." Clara said kissing her cheek.

Amanda looked at Adam who was looking at the site in front of him with a grin on his face.

"Time to go Clara." Adam said grabbing their things from the floor.

Both Mandy and Clara looked him with sad faces.

"No." Clara said looking at him. "Me haven't seen my momma!" she added.

Amanda grinned at Adam and crossed her arms over chest. He wouldn't do anything with a lobby full of wrestlers who had kids of their own.

"Clara Sierra let's go now." Adam said narrowing his eye site towards the mother and daughter.

"Clara, I am sorry that I haven't been around." Mandy said touching her face. "But very soon I'll make up everything to you and we will be together again forever with no daddy." She added.

Clara nodded at her mom and kissed her lips quickly. Amanda grabbed her up really quick as Mandy walked over to Adam who looked at her with a grin.

"Adam, if you lay a hand on my daughter the way you done me. The judge is going to be putting me in jail for murder." Mandy said with a serious tone.

"I might be a blonde Mandy but I'm not that stupid." Adam said with a laugh. "I would love to see you try to get her back. Your not married and you can't provide for her." he added.

Mandy looked down at the floor then looked up at him with a grin on her face.

"You see Adam, I can provide for Clara. Hell I'm getting married soon." Mandy said with a bright smile.

"Oh really? To whom might I ask?" Adam asked with a laugh.

Mandy bit her bottom lip and grinned brightly.

"Randy." Mandy said looking at him.

"Orton?" Adam asked looking at her.

She quickly nodded at him and put a ring on her finger quickly. She always kept it with her when she saw people she didn't want to deal with.

"And that is why he was out with two women last night and called and bragged to me about it?" Adam asked with a raised eye brow.

"You see Adam, I was both women last night." Mandy said with giggle. "It's a game we play. I dress up as two different women and act different and fuck him different ways." She added.

Adam went to say something but quickly stopped when Mandy grabbed a hold of Randy as he passed by and kissed him hard on the lips. Amanda and Clara looked on with wide eyes.

"Hello honey." Mandy said with a grin on her face.

"Well that was a nice way to say hello to me." Randy said looking down at her. "You need to do that more often." He added.

"Ok I will." Mandy said hoping he'd get the hint.

He looked at Adam with a smile and shook his hand.

"So when were you going to tell me that you are going to marry the mother of my child?" Adam asked looking at his friend.

"Marry? Mandy?" Randy asked while Adam nodded at him.

He looked at Mandy who was hoping he'd say the right words that she so badly wanted to hear at this moment. Randy looked down at her and winked then looked at Adam.

"Sorry bro but it slipped my mind." Randy said shaking his head. "We've been so busy planning and making court dates to make Clara a member of the Orton family." he added.

Mandy didn't expect him to say that nor did Amanda who was taken back by the comment Clara pulled at Amanda's shirt making her look at her.

"Is he going to be my new daddy?" Clara asked looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"Uhh Mandy!" shouted Amanda.

Mandy turned her attention to her name being called and walked over to her daughter and best friend.

"Momma is going to be my new daddy?" Clara asked as her mom picked her up.

"Yes I am." Randy said taking her from Mandy. "We are going to make sure that you belong to the Ortons." he added.

Clara let a smile spread across her face and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Good because being a Copeland sucks no body knows who you are!" Clara said with a giggle. "Everyone knows who an Orton is." she added.

Mandy shook her head hoping that Randy would really go along with this lie to help her get her daughter back. Playing house with Randy Orton the whore of the WWE was going to be fun and interesting if he'd go along with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Mandy, Clara, and Amanda thats it. I am hoping you guys like this story. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...Enjoy**

* * *

"What are you wearing for the PPV tonight?" Amanda asked looking at Mandy as they were waiting in the women's locker room.

"Something that my brother is going to go postal over." Mandy said with a laugh. "Heck it might have Randy a little not there." she added.

Amanda shook her head then pulled out her black lace dress.

"I think you are going to have John wanting to rape you." Mandy said with a laugh.

"Can't rape the willing." Amanda and Beth said at the same time.

Mandy nodded in agreement and turned her attention to the sound of a knock on the door. Mickie quickly opened the door a little nodded.

"Hey Mandy, you've got a visitor." Mickie said opening the door a bit more.

Quickly everyone looked down at the little 3 year old standing beside Randy's leg. Mandy threw everything down and ran over to the door.

"What are you doing with her?" Mandy asked looking at him.

"Well Mandy, since you got me into the whole let's play house situation I thought since I was play the new role of step dad I thought that I'd take her out for some snacks." Randy said with a laugh. "She was giving Adam hell." he added.

Mandy grinned and laughed as she picked up the three year old who smiled at her mom. Amanda grinned as everyone in the room watched.

"Wait a second play house?" Mickie asked looking at them. "Oh lord Randy,what are you doing now?" she added.

"I didn't do anything it was all her." Randy said pointing at her. "I'll explain later when we go out for dinner tonight." he added.

Mickie nodded while Amanda and Mandy looked at each other quickly then at Randy. Mandy handed Clara to Amanda and quickly pushed Randy out of the locker room and joined him.

"Remember we are playing house." Mandy said looking at him. "We are playing the act as if we are getting married!" She added.

"So?" Randy asked looking down at her.

Mandy knew he was stupid but not this stupid. She looked down the ground then back up at him.

"Randy, we are playing a engaged couple then we need to make it seem fucking real!" Mandy shouted with a little glare. "That means you can't go out and fuck some random chick." she added.

"So that means tonight is my last night sleeping Mickie and Barbie?" Randy asked rubbing his face.

Mandy glared at him with a sick look and gagged just a bit.

"That is right but you can't fuck them tonight." Mandy said looking at him. "Adam is here and he will be watching our every move to make sure what we said yesterday was real." She added.

Randy acted as if he was pouting but then quickly grinned evilly.

"Does this mean I will finially get to sleep with you?" Randy asked looking down at her.

Mandy rolled her eyes but quickly pulled him down and kissed him on the lips gently. She jumped just a bit as he kissed back pulling her closer to him. She opened her eyes as she noticed Adam wasn't watching anymore. She quickly broke the kiss and wiped her mouth.

"Adam was coming." Mandy said looking at him.

Randy went to say something else but shut his mouth when Amanda walked out with Clara on her hip. Mandy grabbed her daughter and kissed her cheeks over and over making her giggle. Randy grabbed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Randy I thought I told you not to take her to Mandy." Adam said grabbing his daughter and putting her on his side.

"And I thought I told you that I am going to be her step dad." Randy replied and rolled his eyes.

Clara's bottom lip start to quiver making everyone look at her.

"What's wrong honey?" Mandy asked looking at her.

"I want you and daddy won't let me." Clara said as the tears started to fall.

Mandy looked at Adam who looked at the girl with no emotion on his face. He looked at her then back at Mandy and held the child out.

"I have had enough of her and that bullshit she does." Adam shouted making Clara scream and the tears fall quicker and harder. "She is just like you ." she added.

"If she is nothing Adam then why did you want her so badly?" Amanda asked before anybody could.

Mandy held onto her daughter tightly as she cried.

"Because I know if I have Clara Mandy here will always be there." Adam said touching Mandy's face.

Randy quickly grabbed his hand and pushed him away from her. He put Mandy and Clara behind him as a crowd started to form around them.

"Randy you will realize once you've had her long enough she is nothing but trouble and is only good for laying on her back just like her whore of a mother." Adam said looking right at Mandy.

Mandy quickly handed her daughter to Amanda and quickly went after Adam but Randy grabbed a hold of her waist pulling her back to him.

"You are one sick twisted son of a bitch." Mandy said with a hiss. "You took my daughter because you knew I'd fight to the end for her." She added.

"No I knew that in the future you'd give me what I want." Adam said wiggling his eye brows.

Her eyes narrowed at him as Randy tighten his grip around her waist. Amanda turned around to see Mandy's brother making his way through the crowd that had formed.

"Uncle Davey!" shouted Clara loudly.

Dave looked at Clara and picked her up from Amanda's arms and held onto her tightly. He looked at the three of them stand in front of him.

"What is going on?" Dave asked looking at them with a serious tone. "You are fighting and acting like little kids." he added.

"I don't care what I'm acting like Dave." Mandy said with a glare. "You wants a fight and I'll be more then proud to give him one." she added.

Her brother shook her head as Clara held onto his large frame.

"Adam, I'll bring Clara back to you before my match." Dave said nodding for him to leave. "I know that you've got custody of my niece but right now she is around family. You know no body is going to walk away with her. We aren't stupid like you." He added.

Amanda looked past Adam to see John coming toward them.

"I can't live you alone for a second without getting into trouble can I?" John asked looking at his girlfriend.

"And I can't live you alone for a second before you talking about Richard Hammerbush." Amanda said with a laugh.

Adam looked at the couple and growled then walked away leaving the crowd stunned that he just walked away. Mandy looked at her brother who had a raised eye brow.

"Want to explain to me why the whole locker room is telling me about time my sister is getting married?" Dave asked looking at his baby sister.

"Uncle Randy be my new dada dada." Clara said looking at him with a cheesy grin even though her eyes were red.

"Say what?!" Dave shouted making everyone jump and causing the crowd to break up.

Randy slowly released his grip on her waist letting her go.

"I can explain." Mandy said swallowing hard. "It's hard to explain but I can." she added.

"Oh this I gotta hear." John said crossing his arms over his built chest.

Amanda looked at him then back at the brother and sister who were staring at each other. Clara had moved out of her uncle's grip and over to Randy's leg holding onto it.

"Come on Mandy Renee explain because I want to know what in the hell is going on." Dave said looking down his sister with a questioning face.

"She didn't come up with the idea I did." Randy said looking at Dave making everyone look at him. "You see, I know how Adam is and I came up with the plane that if we acted as if we were married and we could get the judge to over turn his decision for the custody and give Clara back to Mandy." he added.

Dave looked at his friend with a raised eye brow trying to make up his mind to believe him or not. It was a bit odd to see Randy come up with any plan that involved thinking or a child.

"I came up with the plan I'm serious." Randy said with a nod. "I don't like see Mandy or Clara unhappy rather you believe or not Dave its up to you." he added.

Mandy was in shock that he was taking the blame for the plan even though it was her idea. She looked at Dave who nodded at him but quickly shook his head.

"If you guys get caught I don't know shit." Dave said picking up his niece and grinned. "Come on squirt let's get you some sugar and let you loose on your dad." he added.

He walked away with the little girl on his back while the other watched him. John looked at Amanda who was smiling.

"Why did you take the blame?" Mandy asked looking at him.

"Honestly?" Randy asked as she nodded. "Because sometimes it's right to lie make a good deed happen." he added as he walked away.

Mandy crossed her arms over her chest and watched. She turned around to see John and Amanda making out.

"What is this? People fight and then the people watching make up?" Mandy asked shaking her head.

John quickly flipped her off but kept on kissing his girlfriend.

"No thank you Richard Hammerbush." Mandy said tapping John on the shoulder then walked into the women's locker room to get ready for the show.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I know that did this differently. Normally I'd write the match out and it's be good but I am coping this because I am too tired to write it. I only own Amanda, Clara, and Mandy that's body else..Read and Review…..Read and Enjoy….Enjoy**

* * *

**~*Judgment Day*~**

"Being accompanied to the ring by Mandy Batista he is the WWE Champion Randy Orton!"

"Voices by Rev Theory" hit and the crowd booed loudly as Randy walked out slowly then stopped as Mandy walked out wearing black and white pin stripped low cut dress that showed a good portion of her chest and it was short. She grinned evilly as they walked to the ring. Mandy got into the ring as Randy did his pose in the corner.

"The challenger Batista!"

The camera quickly went to the ramp once more. "I Walk Alone by Saliva" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Batista walked out on stage. He eyed the ring then did his pyro thing.

The bell rings and Orton immediately retreats to the outside. Mandy quickly looked to make sure the ref was looking and grinned at Randy before slapping him in the face. The ref yelled for him to get into the ring and he shook his head as he didn't get counted out.

Orton gets back in the ring as they lockup. We see stitches above the eye of Batista, Lawler says he got 8 after a backstage altercation. Batista sends Orton down to the mat first. Orton goes to the outside to regroup.

"Come on baby you can do this." Mandy said trying to get him pumped up.

Orton gets back into the ring. He gets Batista and sends him into the turnbuckles. He ends up eating a clothesline and suplex in counter. Two count from Batista on the WWE Champion. Batista lands offense on Orton.

"Come on Randy!" shouted Mandy as the mat hard. "Show him who is the best!" she added and got a look from her brother.

Batista throws Orton so hard into the turnbuckles he falls down. The Animal is in control in the early going. Orton counters out of nowhere and sends Batista to the apron. He lands a standing dropkick on Batista on the apron, sending him to the outside. Orton goes after Batista. He lands a clubbing blow to his back and follows it with a suplex on the barrier.

"That's the way to do it!" Mandy said clapping as the crowd booed loudly. "Oh shut up." she added.

Randy quickly grabbed the ref's attention as Mandy grinned brightly did a football kick to her brother's stomach and stomped on his back with her heels making him groan. She quickly moved away as Randy jumped down from the apron to the floor. Orton rolls Batista in and gets a two count. He follows up on offense with Batista on the mat. Orton covers Batista and gets a two count. Side headlock and the referee checks for submission.

"Come on Dave give up!" shouted Mandy hitting the mat hoping he'd give in.

The WWE Champion is in control now but Batista is getting to his feet. Batista tries to break the hold, pulling hard on Orton. He breaks it and sends Orton off the ropes. Orton counters with a knee to the back and gets a two count. Orton back in control. Orton stomps away on the challenger in the ring. He grabs Batista's right arm and stomps him towards the face. Heat on Orton from the crowd. Orton applies a side headlock on Batista on the mat. Orton wrenches back on the headlock but Batista counters out with a suplex. Both men are down in the ring.

"GET UP!!" shouted Mandy as the ref watched her. "Come on Randall!" she added.

Batista works on Orton who ends up hooking a sleeper on Batista. Batista counters but Orton hits another beautiful standing dropkick. Batista goes to the outside then gets on the apron. Dave buries his head in the midsection of Orton but ends up eating a DDT skull first back into the ring. Batista kicks out at two. Orton stalks Batista in a diabolical stare down. Orton has Batista setup for the punk but Dave counters with a spear.

"RANDY!!" shouted Mandy acting scared. "GET UP!! We need to win this!" she added.

Both men are down. Orton and Batista exchange punches in the ring. Batista works Orton over in the corner, driving his head into the Champion's chest. Batista picks Orton up and slams him. He follows with a two count. Orton ends up going to the outside. He acts like he wants to get counted out.

"Count me out!!" shouted Randy as he took breather.

"Yes count him out!" shouted Mandy hitting the mat.

Batista goes to the outside to get him. Orton runs from him, eventually hugging the ring post. Finally they both get back in and Batista explodes with a clothesline and a two count. Orton rolls back to the outside. Batista grabs him by his head and tries to pull him back in. Orton takes him out and grabs a chair. On his way back in the ring with the chair, Batista knocks him off the apron.

"Randy come on! Show him that your better!" Mandy said as she stood behind the steel steps.

"Shut up Mandy!" Batista shouted at his baby sister. "When I'm done with him your next. Your not to damn old for me to put you over my knee and spank the shit out of you." He added.

Mandy glared at him with her hands in first.

Dave bounces Orton head off the announce table then goes off the top rope with a shoulder block. Orton is down for a two count.

"Baby you can do this!" shouted Mandy hitting the mat.

Batista goes for the Batista Bomb but Orton gets out of the ring. Now Orton grabs the WWE Championship belt and heads to the back.

Mandy quickly made her way to Randy but stopped short when she noticed Dave.

Batista chases him up the ramp. He drags him back down and rolls him in the ring. Spinebuster from Batista when Orton tried to use the title belt as a weapon. Batista Bomb attempt but Orton blocks when he gets up. Orton goes for the RKO but it's countered. Batista charges Orton but Orton gets out of the way and Batista goes through the ropes and hits his shoulder on the steel ring post.

"Randy take him out!" shouted Mandy. "You can beat him!" she added.

Orton sizes Batista up and goes for the RKO when Batista gets up. He throws him into the referee in the corner. Orton smacks the referee and gets himself disqualified.

"Haha!" shouted Mandy with a grin.

After the match Legacy hits the ring and starts beating down Batista. Mandy cheered them on as they were beating up her brother. Ric Flair's music hits and he comes to the ring. Mandy quickly jumped out of the ring once he hit the ring. Batista hits Orton with a Batista Bomb as Flair takes out Cody Rhodes. Batista takes out Ted DiBiase as the crowd pops loud. Flair celebrates with Batista. He looked at Mandy who was debating on rather or not to get in the ring to check on Randy and the rest of the legacy.

"Oh just wait." Batista said to his sister. "By the way what in the hell are you wearing?" he added.

Mandy looked up at him with a death glare and didn't bother answer him. She ran to the other side of the ring to check on Randy.

**~*Backstage*~**

"I love it!" shouted Mandy as she got out of the cameras view.

"Yep she is kin to Dave." Amanda said laughing.

Mandy stuck her tongue out and laughed as her friend throw a towel at her. Randy got to the back and looked to Adam.

"Kiss me." Randy said with a smile.

Mandy rolled her eyes and kissed him lips gently.

"You never kissed me when I was done with a match." Adam said looking at "the couple".

"Well Adam, you didn't taste so great." Mandy said with a grin. "Randy here on the hand taste like cherries.. "You stole my lip bomb again." She added.

Randy laughed but nodded as he stole another kiss. He took the towel from her hand. She threw him a bottle of water as she watched Adam fume. She waved at him as she grabbed a hold of Randy's hand and walked off leaving Adam standing therewith Amanda.

"You know Adam, if you were smart you'd just let Mandy have Clara because once this things work out I'm sure she is going to take you for ever you are worth and then some." Amanda said with a smile.

"And when you'll find out that John's been fucking Mickie ever since that angle." Adam said with a serious face.

Amanda looked at him with a glare and punched him in the face with a left hook. He looked at her with a glare.

"What is up with you and that bitch of mine hitting me?" Adam asked holding his now bleeding nose.

"If you weren't so fucking stupid Adam and be smart we wouldn't have to try to knock some sense into you!" Amanda shouted punching him in the stomach.

Before she could do anything else John walked up to them and she gave him a innocent smile.

"I don't want to know do I?" John asked looking his girlfriend.

Amanda just shook her head as she was getting warmed up for their match.!


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own Amanda, Clara, and Mandy that is it. I was going to copy Raw results and do what I did with the PPV but I wrote it out to apoint I hope it's good. I hope you guys enjoy...Read and Review....Read and Enjoy....enjoy...**

* * *

"So we get to fight?" Mandy asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Get ready chicka I'm going to give a run for your money." Amanda said with a laugh.

"I can take you." Mandy said holding her fist up.

Amanda laughed a little bit and grinned at her as Randy and John walked into the catering area. They both laughed as they saw the girls doing fighting poses with other people taking pictures.

"So who is going to win this time?" Randy asked sitting down in a chair beside Mandy's things..

Many quickly looked at the script and raised her hand with a grin.

"I get to DDT Amanda to the mat." Mandy said with a evil grin. "Just kidding we fight but the guys pulls us apart." She added.

"Oh lord she is going to be bragging." Amanda said as Mandy stuck her tongue out.

"Hey you don't have to get a spanking by your brother that is going to happen next week." Mandy said crossing her arms. "That shit hurts believe me. I've been pissed ass drunk and I got a spanking by him because I took my top off and I remembered it the next morning but didn't remember anything else." she added.

Everyone laughed at the comment as she sat down beside Randy. Amanda looked at John with a grin on her face.

"No I don't care what you are thinking honey but don't even." John said in a whisper. "You do not need to play match maker again!" He added.

Amanda pouted while Mandy looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Mandy asked as she took a sip of her water.

"I'm good John said that if I wasn't nice no more hammer bush for me." Amanda said pouting again.

Mandy shook her head as Adam walked into the room with a female and Clara trailing behind them.

"Don't you know you should have your kid in front of you?" Mickie said looking at Adam with a glare.

"Mickie, don't you know that your not suppose to blow other people's men?" Adam shouted back with a grin.

Mandy rolled her eyes at the comment and smiled when Clara ran over and jumped into Randy's lap. Randy looked at the child before looking at Mandy who was waiting to see what would happen.

"Momma when are you going to marry this man and I come be with you?" Clara asked fumbling with her fingers.

"Soon Clara real soon." Randy said before he could stop himself. "You'll be a Orton before you know it and you won't have to worry about being a Copeland whom I agree with suck." he added.

Amanda let a laugh slip past her lips while John put his head down to keep from laughing.

"OOOk I like boobies!" shouted John making everyone job including Clara.

"You like Boobies?" Clara asked slowly turning around with a confused look on her face. "What's that?" She added.

Mandy grinned brightly as she waited on John to explain to a 3 year old what boobies where. Randy bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing as John was being put on the spot by a three year old.

"They are something that me and a lot of big boys like me like." John said nodding. "And once your older you'll understand and when you do I'll kick boys asses for like boobies." he added.

"You said a bad word!' Clara said putting her hand over her mouth. "You need to go to time out." she added pointing to the corner.

Mandy couldn't help it anymore she busted out laughing as John stood up with a fake pout and walked over to the corner and stood in it. He turned around and Clara squealed just a bit making him turn back around. Amanda was now on the floor holding her side as she laughing so much.

"Come on Clara we have to get Tammy to her seat." Adam said holding his hand out.

"I wanna stay here and keep boobies man in check." Clara said pointing at John. "STAY IN THE CORNER!!!" She added.

Adam looked at the girl who was so intent on staying because she had put John in timeout in the corner. He shook his head and groaned as John turned back around put his nose in the corner.

"Fine, Randy when you guys get done and John is allowed out of the time out bring her back to the locker room I don't want Mandy to skip town." Adam said with a growl.

"I can't skip town you idiot I got job to keep and besides I've got a man who wants me around." Mandy said with smile.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the woman by her hand pulling out of the room. Clara was grinning from ear to ear and hugged him tightly around the neck. Randy was taken back just a bit before returning the hug. Amanda leaned forward slowly and pulled Clara's shirt off. Clara quickly pulled away from Amanda's touch and turned around to look at her.

"Take a look at her back." Amanda said with a hiss.

Mandy and Randy looked at each other then quickly lifted the toddlers shirt. Her mother's eyes grow huge while John turned around and looked over Randy's shoulder with wide eyes. Mandy stood up with out a word and walked out of the room.

"If you want to keep her out of jail for murder you might want to go get her." Amanda said as she took Clara.

Clara held onto Amanda and put her head on her shoulder as Randy ran out of the room to catch up with the woman who he would kill Adam if she got a hold of him.

"Adam!?" shouted Mandy as she walked towards him and the ring rat that he was with.

Adam turned around and got punched in the face by Mandy. The female screamed as Mandy stood there looking at him with a glare on her on face.

"You sick son of bitch!" shouted Mandy throwing a chair at him. "She is a fucking child! You want to beat on somebody beat the hell out of me Adam! She is a innocent Child!" she added.

"She is nothing but a burden to me!" Adam shouted as he stood up from the floor.

"THEN GIVE HER TO ME!" shouted Mandy throwing a pipe at him. "IF SHE IS A PROBLEM ADAM GIVE CLARA TO ME! SHE IS NEVER A BURDEN YOU BASTARD!!" She added.

Adam went to reply only to shut up when Mandy punched him once more in the fact then in the stomach making him double over. She brought her knee hitting him in the face. He fell to the floor and the woman got down beside him checking on him.

"Come on Adam." Mandy said putting her hair up in a pony tail. "Get your sick ass up and beat me!" She added.

Randy quickly caught up with the screaming diva putting his arm around her waist to keep her from attacking once more. Adam looked at her then at Randy who was trying to calm her down by talking to her.

"She is perfect for you Randal." Adam said holding his nose. "She has IED too it seems. Or she is taking notes from you." he added moving his jaw around.

Mandy glared at him and tried to jump out of Randy's grip but he held onto the mother on the war path.

"Baby he isn't worth it." Randy said without taking his eyes off of Adam. "We will have Clara soon then he thinks." he added.

"Your so sure?" Adam asked with a grin. "Let's see who the judge believes." he added.

Mandy closed her eyes and growled as he walked away leaving the pretending couple alone in the hallway.

"Go get ready for the show Mandy and let's deal with him later." Randy said turning her around. "I promise I'll do what ever it takes to make sure you get your daughter back." he added.

She looked at the man in front of her and smiled gently. Maybe it was going to be easier then she thought to get him to act like he was faithful to her.

"Thank you." Mandy said as she hugged him tightly around the neck.

Randy returned the hug and kissed her head.

**~*Raw*~**

"Voices" hit and the crowd turns to boos as Mandy walked out first wearing black pants with a low cut halter top and a belt to match. She looked back towards the back as Randy walked out with the belt on his shoulder. He looked at Mandy with a grin as she touched his belt pointing at it. She quickly followed him to the ring as King and Cole where talking about how Randy got himelf DQ to keep the title.

"I was most concerned about taking out Batista, but you see Flair stopped me." Randy said as the crowd booed louder. "Ric was never really fond of me in the days of Evolution. He saw me as a threat and I would have out shined Triple H." He added.

Mandy nodded in agreement then grinned as Randy turned his attention to her.

"I remember kicking Ric in the head in 2007." Randy said with a laugh. "I think that if I hadn't kicked him in his head then maybe just maybe he would have beaten old HBK at WrestlingMania 24!"he added.

Randy looked at Mandy while the crowd were booing louder then ever.

"You see, I am proud to say that I've kicked every member of Evolution in the skull and they have never ever been the same." Randy said as the legacy nodded in agreement with him. "They sought retribution but they never and they never will get it. I dare Ric to get back into my business I might kick him in the skull again!" he added.

Mandy went to say something to Randy but was cut off when Ric Flair's music hit making the crowd cheer and do a standing ovation towards the veteran wrestler. He did his normal thing and got into the ring with Randy and the rest of the group.

"Randy you didn't beat Dave." Ric said with a grin. "You got your self intentionally disqualified. You were the chosen one in Evolution but Batista zoomed right back your ass." he added.

"I've got the belt Ric and that means I am the man." Randy said with a grin. "I could beat Batista any time any place." he added.

Mandy nodded at him with Ric looked at her shaking his head but he looked at Randy.

"Whooo!" Ric shouted making the crowd cheer and the people in the ring glare at him. "I met up with Vickie Guerrero earlier today before the show and she was upset about how the pay per view match between you and Dave and let's just say that I gave her a idea that she liked." he added.

Mandy looked at the crowd with a worried look on her face. Mandy who knew something was about to happen that wasn't good.

"There is another pay per view in three weeks." Ric said with a smile. "You don't have to worry about count outs or even disqualifications because the match between you and Dave will be in a steel cage match!"he added.

The camera zoomed in on Randy who looked to be very upset and not liking the idea but he looked at Mandy took a deep breath to calm her nerves down.

"I want you to give Dave a message from me." Randy said with a blank face.

Ric nodded at him only to get sucker punched by Randy. Cody and Ted slowly started to walk to the ring. Mandy walked backwards just a bit and looked at Dave as he took the two of them out. Randy pushed Mandy back more and attacked Batista ad he tried to get into the ring. Cody and Ted quickly recovered from the beating and all of them started to beat on Batista and Ric.

"How does it feel old man?" Mandy said kicking Ric in his stomach with her boots.

The crowd quickly changed from boos to cheers as John Cena and his girlfriend Amanda ran from the back. Amanda quickly slid into the ring and tackled Mandy to the mat. The girls quickly started to roll around the ring. Mandy kicked her off and glared at her with a death glare.

"AHH!" shouted Mandy.

John quickly hit Randy and he jumped out of the ring leaving Mandy in the ring in the ring fighting with Amanda. Mandy was throwing left and rights to Amanda who was on the mat trying to block the punches. John quickly grabbed a hold of Mandy pulling her off of his girlfriend. Amanda held her jaw and looked at Mandy who quickly slapped John and rolled out of the ring and over to Randy. She had a death glare with a pissed off look on her face.

"Just wait Amanda you belong to me!" shouted Mandy loud enough for the cameras to hear.

The camera showed John, Amanda, and Batista checking on Ric who was on the mat from the blow that he got from Randy. Mandy waved at them as helped Randy to the back.

**~*Backstage*~**

"I can't wait to get in the ring for my first match." Mandy said clapping her hands.

"Next time not so hard banging my head against the mat." Amanda said as she looked at her friend. "When I saw think of Adam I don't mean seriously try to kill me." she added.

"Oops." Mandy said with a giggle.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own Mandy, Clara, and Amandal. That is it! This is RAW match my style. I hope you guys like..Read and Review...read and enjoy..**

* * *

**~*Raw*~**

"Voices by Rev Theory" hit making the crowd boo loudly. The camera zoomed to the top of the ramp and the crowd booed loudly as Randy walked out first with Mandy behind him. Ted and Cody looked around as they followed in suit of the couple.

"Time for the main event of the night." Cole said with a grin.

Mandy got into the ring slowly then quickly clapped and pointed to Randy as he posed in the corner with his WWE Championship title.

"Mandy is a jezebel." Jim Ross said as Mandy looked at him with a glare.

"I Walk Alone" hit and the crowd quickly turned into cheers as Batista walked out. He did his normal routine and looked at the ring as he watched his baby sister talk to Randy. "My Time Is Now" hits and the crowd quickly cheers louder as John and Amanda walk out. She nodded at him and he quickly ran to the ring with Batista making the members of Legacy scatter.

"This is going to be a slobber knocker." Jim Ross said as the crowd cheered behind him.

Once more the camera went to the ring as John and Cody started the match. After a few seconds of fighting Cody quickly counter a move given by John and he quickly tagged in Randy. John grinned and quickly tagged in Batista making Randy jump to the outside. Mandy shook her head.

"Come on baby you can do this." Mandy said rubbing his shoulders.

Randy looked at her and tagged Ted in who slowly got into the ring. Mandy squealed as Ted was on the receiving end of one of her brother's clotheslines. Mandy quickly hit the mat trying to get the legacy member to get into the match.

"Come on Teddy!" shouted Mandy as she hit the mat.

Cody quickly broke up only to be attacked by John. Quickly as he came into the ring he left along with his partner to the floor. Randy slowly got into the ring behind them but quickly stopped moving as Batista and John turned around to look at him. The camera fade black going to commercial.

"We are back from the break and during the back Legacy quickly got back in control of the match." Michael Cole said nodding at the camera.

Randy quickly rolled Batista back into the ring and only got a two count. Mandy screamed from the outside as Randy quickly went to work on Batista with kicks. He turned around and tagged in Ted who quickly went for the cover but only got a two count.

"Come on ref!! Count!" Mandy said hitting the mat harder then before. "You know 1, 2, and 3! We win! Is that so hard?" she added.

"Shut up Mandy!" shouted Amanda from across the ring. "We know you can count want a cookie?" She added.

Mandy glared at her but quickly put her attention back to the match in the ring.

Ted quickly was dropping elbows onto her brother. She was cheering him on but quickly booed the ref as he only got a two count from the second try for a pin.

"That's it baby!" shouted Amanda clapping. "Come on!" she added.

Ted quickly put the headlock on Batista as the crowd cheered with the help of Amanda who was trying to get her man's partner to fight back. Batista quickly got to his feet once more and hit Ted with elbow's to the stomach getting him to break the hold on him. Ted quickly kicks Batista in the head.

"YES!" shouted Mandy hitting the mat. "Come on boys!" she added.

Cody quickly was tagged in and stomped on Batista a few times. He quickly went for the pin but only got a two count. Cody hit the mat and looked at the ref.

"Oh boo whoo!" shouted Amanda at Cody who was trying to ignore her.

Ted quickly came into the ring and they doubled teamed Batista. Mandy was shown clapping outside the ring while Amanda is shown shooting glares at her. Ted quickly starts throwing right hands at Batista. He quickly broke lose from Ted knowing Ted down. Quickly at the same time Cody and John are tagged in at the same time.

"Come on Cody!" shouted Mandy with a grin on her face.

John quickly went to town on Cody. Doing his powerful moves on the smaller man. John quickly did the Five Knuckle Shuffle causing the crowd to erupt with cheers.

"You can't see me!" shouted Amanda with a cheer.

"Come on get up!" shouted Mandy trying to help her man's team out.

Amanda looked a Mandy and shook her head. John quickly lifted Cody for the Attitude Adjuster but Cody quickly tagged in Randy. Without noticing John it the move and quickly covered Cody for the pin.

"Sorry Cena boy but wrong man!" shouted Mandy with a laugh.

"Baby! He isn't the legal man!" shouted Amanda. "Orton is!" She added.

Right as she finished her comment Randy quickly got into the ring and attacked John beating him down to the mat. Mandy cheered louder for Randy as he dropped knees onto John."That's it!" shouted Mandy.

Randy and Cody quickly grabbed the attention of the ref while Ted held onto John and Mandy quickly slapped the taste of his out of him. She grinned at Amanda and kissed John's lips quickly and pushed him away.

"Uh oh." Michael said with a grin.

The camera quickly showed Amanda running towards Mandy. The girls looked at each other before they started to throw punches at each other. The crowd cheered Amanda on as she was getting her licks in.

"Break it up!" shouted the Ref.

Mandy throw a forearm at Amanda knocking her backwards. She quickly grabbed her fellow diva and threw her into the barricade causing her to scream and fall to the floor.

"Now that is how it's done!" Mandy shouted at the crowd as they booed her.

The camera showed that Ted was now in the ring dropping fist to the face and only gets a two count on John. Ted quickly tagged in Cody back in and they doubled teamed John. Quickly applying a submission hold Cody screams for John to give up.

"Come on give up!" shouted Randy.

John quickly fought back but Cody hit him causing him to the lay on the mat. He hit his moonsalt from the top rope but only got a two count.

"COUNT!" shouted Mandy hitting the mat.

Mandy went to say something else but quickly screamed when she was pulled backwards by her hair. The camera showed Amanda holding her back and holding Mandy's hair with her free hand. Mandy quickly kicked Amanda in the stomach. Amanda let her hair go as Mandy grinned at Randy.

"Break it up!" shouted the ref once more.

Mandy quickly kicked Amanda in the stomach and grinned as she throw her towards the steps. Amanda quickly countered throwing Mandy into the steps causing her to scream louder then Melina. Randy quickly turned his attention to Mandy who was laying on her side holding her locker back. The camera zoomed in to show that Mandy was spiting blood out of her mouth.

"Now that's how the chain gang princess does it." Amanda said slowly walking away from the fallen diva.

Randy was in the ring as the camera went back to the ring. He had a headlock on John who was slowly getting wore down. Quickly John pushed Randy away and he quickly tagged in Batista. Batista quickly started to unload left and rights on Randy and he did a splash into the corner. The crowd cheered loudly as Batista scooped up Randy and did a power slam but quickly booed when he only got a two count.

"Come on!" shouted Amanda as she hit the mat with one hand. She went to say something else but quickly stopped when John took off around her. Amanda looked at him and the ramp with a confused look as she watched him fight Big show up the ramp.

"What am I suppose to do?" Amanda asked slowly walking towards the ramp.

Mandy was shown getting up slowly and holding her back as she watched as Batista delivered a spine buster to Randy.

"Come on baby!" shouted Mandy as she watched the scene in front of her.

She screamed as she noticed Ric. Batista looked at his sister then glared at Randy as he speared him to the mat. She slowly closed her eyes as he covered him for the pin. Quickly getting the pin the crowd cheered once more.

"Here are you winners Baaatista and John Cena!" Lillian said. The camera showed her debating on rather or not to get into the ring. She wipped her lip and spit some blood out. She had a busted lip and glared at her brother in the ring.

"Now who is the best sis?" Dave asked with a cocky tone.

Mandy glared at him as she walked to the other side of the ring to check on Randy who had rolled away from Batista.


	8. Chapter 8

**i only own Mandy, Clara, and Amanda that is it. I hope you guys enjoy Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...Enjoy..**

* * *

"Twelve stitches." Mandy said with a pout.

Her bottom lip was swollen twice it size. John tried to hold his laughter as she looked at him with a glare.

"You look like you were sucked into a pool drain." Adam said looking at her.

"Look like you got hit with the ugly stick about hundred times worse then your ring rat slut." Mandy said with a glare. "Now Adam, since we have that figured out you should know that you are not getting my daughter back now or any other time." she added.

"I've got full custody of her Mandy she is mine." Adam said stepping towards her.

Mandy tried to control her anger towards the man in front of her. All she wanted to do was beat him within a inch of his life. He hurt her daughter and she wanted to do was show him what it felt like.

"Adam, we all know how powerful you are when it comes to paying off judges to get what the fuck you want." Amanda said standing up to him. "You are on Smackdown while we are on Raw big deal. But when you fucking beat a child that means you are nothing but a coward. So why don't you take your shit and get out and leave Clara with us. We will call you if you are needed. But don't hold your breath." She added.

"Just you want I'll get my daughter and Mandy back." Adam said with a glare.

Mandy went to say something when everyone looked at Randy behind Adam who quickly stiffened up.

" So you are going to take my soon to be wife away from me?" Randy asked as Adam slowly turned around. "Sorry but Adam, I'm not Matt and I don't think Mandy here wants you. And Adam if you come near her or our daughter I'll make sure that I tell a different judge about your bullshit and you beating the shit out of a three year old." he added.

"Come on Randy!" Adam said trying to sound funny. "Mandy is only good for one thing. You should know that if you slept with her." He added.

John quickly went to react but stopped short when Randy had him by his neck against the wall making him gasp for air. Amanda and Mandy looked at each other with shocked faces then looked back at the two men.

"You know nothing about Mandy." Randy said with a hiss. "She is a good woman and yes she is good on her back but guess what? She is only good that way to me and not any other man. You lost one of the best women you'll ever meet. Now she is mine and I'll be damn if I let a cockroach like you try to fuck it up." he added.

Mandy quickly ran over to him and tried to pull his hand away from Adam's face who was turning purple. She looked at Amanda who was to scared to move.

"John help me." Mandy said with a hiss.

John quickly ran to his friend's aid and tried to get Randy's hand away from Adam's neck. Mandy quickly pushed him away just a bit and got in between the two men. Randy's eyes were full of nothing but anger. She quickly grabbed his face making him look away from Adam.

"Baby look at me." Mandy said touching and slapping his face just a bit. "Randy look at me come on forget him look at me." he added.

Randy let Adam's throat go and he fall to the floor behind Mandy. Mandy quickly looked at Adam then looked back at Randy who shook his head. Before she could say anything he walked out of the room leaving the sour of them alone in the room.

"Your fiancee is a nut job." Adam shouted rubbing his neck.

"You deserved it Adam." Mandy said with a glare. "Saying I'm only good for laying on my back. Adam I did everything I could please your ass. I done some things that I swore that I'd never fucking do Adam." She added.

Amanda knew that everything would come to a head and she was hoping that tonight wasn't it. Mandy looked away from the man on the floor even though she wanted to finish what Randy started.

"I really want to show you what you put me through Adam." Mandy said looking down at the man who was sitting in the floor. "I had two miscarriages before I was given another shot with Clara. You took life from me Adam. You said you loved me but you were always cheating and you just wanted to keep your whores and Amy was one of them. I left you not because I didn't care or love you." She added.

"Then why did you leave Mandy?" Adam asked speaking with a sore throat.

"Because Adam there is a very big damn fucking chance that Clara isn't yours." Mandy said with a grin.

Everyone in the locker room looked at her with wide eyes. Adam looked up at the woman he dated for a while and swallowed hard.

"What?!" shouted Adam with a glare. "You fucking cheated on me?!" he added.

"You cheated on me Adam so I thought I'd do it to get back at you." Mandy said crossing her arms. "And Adam if you think about it. Clara has dark brown hair like me and her eyes are blue Adam. She can pass for your daughter so I did it." she added.

Adam looked up at her with a blank face.

"Who did you cheat on me with?' Adam asked with a serious tone.

"Put it like this Adam, he was more of a man then you ever were and more then you will ever me." Mandy said while Amanda was trying to rack her brain about who Mandy slept with.

She quickly walked out of the locker room leaving the three of them confused about who she had cheated on Adam with. Mandy leaned against the wall outside of the room and slid down the wall. She looked up as she heard foot steps. Clara quickly got down from Randy's side and ran over to her mom and hugged her.

"We be a famnie now?" Clara asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes baby we are going to be a family." Mandy said with a whisper as she hugged her daughter.

Randy walked over to them and bent down.

"Yes we are going to be a family." Randy said with a smile.

Mandy went to say something but stopped when Adam quickly walked out of the locker room. He looked down at Clara and growled as he walked away. The three year olds' lip started to tremble as he walked away.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Mandy said holding onto her. "You are going to get a new daddy." she added.

Clara nodded at her then quickly turned around and hugged Randy's neck tightly. Amanda and John walked out of the locker room and looked at the makeshift family.

"Mandy, can I talk to you?" Amanda asked looking at her.

Mandy nodded and stood up with the help of her friend. They walked away from the group leaving John and Randy alone with the little girl.

"Who in the hell did you sleep with?" Amanda asked with a serious tone. "If you would have cheated you'd tell me. You tell me everything. Why didn't you tell me that there was a chance that Clara wasn't Adams?" She added.

"Amanda please don't go into this now." Mandy replied rubbing her forehead.

"I'll stay it when I want and I'm doing it now." Amanda said with a glare.

Mandy looked up at her friend and shook her head. She looked at Clara who was now laughing as John was tickling her sides.

"There isn't a chance she is Adams." Mandy said without looking at Amanda. " I did the math when I found I was pregnant. She isn't Adams." she added.

"Who the hell is her father then?" Amanda asked putting her hands on her hips.

Mandy grinned a little bit then looked at Amanda.

"Think about what I said to Adam and you'll get it." Mandy replied going to walk away.

Amanda quickly grabbed her friend's arm and turned her around to face her.

"I am not in the mood for guessing games Mandy." Amanda said with a growl. "Who in the living hell is my god daughter's father?" she added.

Mandy pulled her arm out of friend's grip.

"Amanda really fucking look at Clara." Mandy said with a stern voice. "Look very damn close and you'll see if you don't see it then I'll tell you." she added.

Amanda looked at Clara as she smiled brightly as Randy threw her in the air and caught her. Her eyes focused on the little girl trying to get her friend's hint.

"Tell me because I don't know who the hell I'm looking for." Amanda said shaking her head.

"He knew that he was her father." Mandy said with a smile. "He made plans to tell Adams the day he died that he was her father and take her. Clara knew him very well. She always called him Uncle Andrew." she added.

Amanda's head quickly snapped toward her friend's direction.

"Andrew as in Andrew Martin?" Amanda asked while Mandy nodded at her. "Wow I can't wow." she added.

Mandy nodded as Amanda looked at Clara once more then her eyes grew wider.

"Now that I know who to look for Mandy she is a spitting image of him expect she has your dark hair." Amanda said while the group walked towards them. "You've got my word I'll let you tell Adam." she added.

Mandy nodded at her and grabbed her daughter who was reaching out for her. John looked at Amanda who nodded at him with a grin on her face

"How about we go out for dinner and I pay?" Randy asked looking at them.

"I'd like that." Amanda said as her stomach growled.

Everyone laughed as they quickly returned to the room and grabbed their things.


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own Amanda, Clara, Mandy, and Emily(She is mentioned and she will become a bigger part of the story later on) thats it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy..Sorry the day delay but I had somethings i needed to do.**

* * *

"I actually like this outfit." Amanda said opening her robe to show she was wearing a black satin corset that laced up on both sides of the front and black boy shorts to go with it.

She even held up the choker that came with the outfit.

"Wow, if you were into Jonathan Knight he'd love you." Mandy said busting out laughing as she was getting her hair and make up done.

Amanda threw a towel at her friend who smiled brightly.

"From what is peeking out of the robe I think you might be in trouble." Amanda said with a laugh.

Mandy thanked the hair and make up women as she stood up slowly and untied the robe to show that she was wearing a brown strapless suede corset and she turned around to show she was wearing matching thong.

"I think my brother is going to kill me." Mandy said with a laugh.

"Hey Randy will like it." Amanda said with a giggle.

Mandy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Highly unlikely on that one Amanda." Mandy said sitting down in the chair was once more. "He slipped up last night. He came to the room late and told me he slept with Maryse and he didn't mean for it to happen but it did." She added.

"You two sound like a old married couple and you guys aren't really even getting married." Amanda replied looking at her friend. "He told you which I find odd." She added.

"I don't." Mandy replied with a laugh. "When I first met him and we hit it off he would tell me who he did and how they done it." she added.

Amanda made a gagging noise and laughed.

"The only thing I care about Amanda is that Maryse doesn't blab about it to everybody." Mandy said shaking her head. "And it gets back to Adam." she added.

"Adam isn't the father of Clara why should it matter?" Amanda asked looking at her with a confused look on her face.

Mandy shrugged and looked in the mirror to see John and Randy walking towards them. She quickly tied her robe shut and stood up.

.

"Hey." Mandy said hugging both men. "Why are you guys here? I thought it was a closed set." she added.

"I have my ways." John replied winking at her

Amanda pulled her boyfriend to her and grinned at him.

"Just wait until you both see what we are wearing." Amanda said with a grin. "I'm going to make your mouth water while Ms. Mandy there will make her brother's blood boil. And she'll make sure Randy's tongue wag." she added.

"I agree with the blood boiling thing but as far as making Randy's tongue wag I highly doubt that." Mandy said with a nod. "I'm just a plain Jane." she added.

John and Randy both raised an eye brow at the smaller woman. Mandy looked at both of them with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Mandy asked as she slipped her shoes on her feet.

"You are far from plain Jane." John said walking up behind her chair. "You've got a set of eyes that many girls would kill for. Your hair is darker then anybody's I've seen and I love it." he added.

Amanda raised an eye brow with a smile on her face.

"Does this mean that I should be worried about you leaving me for her?" Amanda asked with a grin.

"No baby you don't." John replied looking at her. "She is different from the girls." He added.

Everyone including Randy nodded in agreement with his comment.

"I don't see it but ok." Mandy said with a nod.

She looked at the photographer who wanted her to come over she nodded as she quickly squeezed Amanda's hand.

"You can do it." Amanda said with a laugh. "First shoot is already the hardest but after a while you'll get use to it." she added.

"I hope so." Mandy said slowly walking away from her comfort zone.

She slowly looked at the group as she got the little made up set that they had picked out for her. Mandy looked scared to death making the guy laugh. Mandy quickly kind of gave a small smile as she heard the song "I like it like that by Danny Wood" play.

"My name is Caleb and I promise you'll be ok."

Mandy nodded at him as she looked around at the all black set with a few things behind her. She turned around to see Randy walking towards them with his belt.

"And now you know why I came." Randy said with a smile.

"I was going to ask you." Mandy said laughing.

Caleb gave the belt to Mandy who almost dropped it and laughed.

"How the hell do you carry this?" Mandy asked as she held it up to get a closer look.

"He had the belt and we didn't want to get a fake one." Caleb said with smile.

Mandy quickly handed him the belt back as she slowly took her robe off. She handed it to one of the girls and took the belt back while Randy just stared at the woman he was pretending to marry in front of him.

"Just think Mr. Orton you get to have that lady all to your self after you get married." Caleb said elbowing him in the side.

Randy nodded at him while Mandy stood there kind of feeling uncomfortable.

"Mandy, I want you to pose with that title. I don't care what you do as long as you make it look hotter then it already does when you hold it." Caleb said with a nod.

Mandy quickly nodded at him as she took a quick swallow. She held the title as if she was wearing and put on a sexy smile as Caleb quickly started to take the shots.

"Hey Caleb, why don't you have Randy get in the shot with out his shirt on." Amanda said with a grin. "Have her holding like she is wearing it but have Randy behind her doing something to make it seem very sexual." She added.

"That's great." Caleb said with grin. "Randy take your shirt off and get behind her." he added.

Randy looked at Mandy who nodded it was ok. He slowly took his shirt off and walked behind Mandy who kind of stiffened up a bit. He walked up behind Mandy as Amanda said and Mandy looked at the camera with a sexy pose as Randy put his face in her neck.

"Randy get the title from her and put it on your shoulder." Caleb said looking at the couple. "Mandy I want you stand off to the side and point at the title with one of those smiles of yours." he added.

Mandy nodded at him and did as she was told. After about thirty minutes Mandy was done. She quickly took the heels off and put them on the table.

"I really hates heels." Mandy said rubbing her feet.

Amanda nodded at her then quickly grabbed a hold of John and stealing his dog tags and took off towards the set.

"Why do I have the feeling that she is going to use those?" John asked looking at Mandy.

"Because she is your girlfriend and you know she loves your dog tags." Mandy said laughing as Randy walked over to the group after putting the title back in his bag and in the car.

She looked at him and blushed. John looked at them and shook his head.

"Who has Clara?" John asked looking at Mandy. "I was going to take her out for ice cream.

"Dave and Emily have her." Mandy replied with a yawn. "You've got a girlfriend you can't use my daughter as a chick magnet." She added.

"Don't compare me to Miz." John said pointing at her.

She laughed at him and looked at Amanda who had taken her robe off and put the dog tags on her. Quickly doing a sexy pose one right after another as Caleb started. She looked down at her body and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Randy.

"Nothing." Mandy said looking up at him.

He went to say something but stopped when a man with a suit walked into the building with a briefcase. Mandy glared at the guy as he walked towards her. She knew him all to well.

"Who is that?" Randy asked looking at her.

"Adam's lawyer Mr. Anderson." Mandy said with a blank expression and a upset tone.

Mr. Anderson looked at Mandy with a smile and nodded at her.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Bautista." Mr. Anderson said with a nod. "I am sure you are wondering why I'm here." he added.

Mandy looked at the man in front of her with a blank expression.

"I am here because my client Mr. Copeland called me telling me that you took your daughter away from him and refuse to give her back." Mr. Anderson said looking at her with a serious face. "You also recently told him that he might not be the father." He added.

Mandy looked down her outfit and closed the robe as she stood up from the chair. She walked over to the lawyer and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Did Adam happen to tell you that he was beating Clara?" Mandy asked while Mr. Anderson stood there trying not to show emotion. "He is right about how I want give her back to him. I refuse to give my daughter back to a man who beat the living shit out of me every damn day of our whole relationship. He beats on my daughter Mr. Anderson. Yes I told him he might not be the father because it's true." She added.

The lawyer looked at her and nod slowly.

"So why don't you take your bullshit law shit and put it up your ass?" Mandy asked looking at him.

Everyone was shocked to see her speak to somebody like that. She glared at him as he pulled a envelope from his briefcase.

"I hope to hear from you soon." Mr. Anderson said walking off before Mandy could say anything.

She quickly opened it and read over the content of the papers.

"What is it?" Randy asked looking at his friend.

"Adam wants a DNA test." Mandy said closing her eyes. "I've got twenty four hours to turn Clara back over to him or I'm going to go to jail for kidnapping." She added.

Amanda closed her robe and looked at her.

"Mandy don't worry." Amanda said touching her friend's arm.

"How can I not worry?" Mandy asked looking at her friend. "He beats her Amanda, he hurts my baby because he thinks I'll come back running. I might as well go back because if that keeps my daughter safe and away from him then I might as well." she added as the tears started to fall.

"Over my dead body." Randy said shocking everyone.

Mandy looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"You are not going to go back to a man who beats you." Randy said touching her face. "You need a man who loves you for and loves your daughter. Adam is a self centered bastard who is use to getting what he wants. But with you, you wont given in and he hates that. So with that, I'm going to talk to my lawyers and we are going to get a wedding license and we are going to get married for real." he added.

"Say what?" Amanda and Mandy said at the same time.

"I am doing this to get Clara back to Mandy." Randy said looking at them. "People look at me and say I'm a complete and utter jerk. They only see the Randy Orton I play on TV. They never see me behind the scenes where I'm the real me." Randy said with a nod. "Mandy has been through so much shit when it comes to me. She is one of my best friends. So why not marry her to help her out?" he added.

Mandy looked at him with a grin and walked over to him and pulled him down and kissed his lips gently.

"Thank you." Mandy said just above a whisper.

"Anything for a princess like you." Randy said capturing her lips once more shocking her and the others around them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the little while update. But my muse is being a meanie today. But here is the shortest chappy I've ever written. ButI promise better 2morow. I only own Clara, Mandy, and Amanda thats it. **

* * *

"We started out the day by doing a DNA test and then we find out that somehow we made Maxim!" shouted Amanda with a scream. "I mean I can understand me but you? You just started! No offense." she added.

"None taken." Mandy said with a laugh as she switched her daughter to her other hip.

Amanda looked over the paper once more as Stephanie stood in the room laughing.

"I was shocked myself ladies when I heard the news from my dad." Stephanie said with a nod. "They have a photo shoot set up for the two of you later this week. Mandy you are number 21 and Amanda your 20" she added.

Mandy nodded while Amanda was trying to control her excitement. Stephanie laughed as she walked out of hotel room leaving the women alone.

"Go a head let it out." Mandy said looking at Amanda with a grin.

Amanda quickly screamed making both mother and daughter jump. John quickly ran into the room from the conjoined room.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked looking at Mandy.

"We just found out that we made Maxim's top 100." Mandy replied with a smile.

John looked at his girlfriend who was dancing. Randy walked in and raised a eye brow at her friends.

"We made Maxim's top 100 hottest women." Mandy said with a grin. "The shoot is sometime later this week." She added.

Randy grinned brightly at her and took Clara away from her hip. John kissed Amanda and finally got her to calm her down.

"I can't believe it!! I can't believe it!!" shouted Amanda as she sat down on the bed.

Mandy laughed at her and shook her head.

"I can't believe I made it." Mandy said with a smile. "I haven't been around as long as Amanda and heck I don't even look Amanda. I've got a kid and I've got some weight on me." She added.

"But you've got them in the right place." Randy said with a smile.

Mandy just nodded and grinned at him.

"Thank you." Mandy said with a little blush.

Amanda looked at John with a bigger smile.

"I know what your thinking." John said looking at her. "Stop it and don't even think about it." he added.

"But but but!" Amanda said with a fake pout.

John shook his head and kissed her lips before she could say anything else. Mandy laughed at the couple then jumped as there was another knock on the door. She quickly answered the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey Mom." Randy said with a smile on his face looking over Mandy's shoulders.

"Hello Randal." Elaine said with a nod.

Mandy stepped out the way and took her daughter from Randy and walked over to where John and Amanda where standing.

"I got a phone call from a friend of yours telling me that my son is getting married." Elaine said crossing her arms. "Would you like to explain to me why the girl your marrying you haven't brought home to see us?" She added.

Randy turned and looked at Mandy who was waiting to see how he was going to explain this one.

"Who told you?" Randy asked looking at his mom.

"Adam." Elaine replied as she walked into the room.

Randy closed the door as he watched her go towards Mandy and Clara who both were a little bit scared .

"John, I'm sure you knew about this the last time you came down to spend the weekend with Randy." Elaine said looking at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She added.

Mandy looked at Randy who was still trying to figure something out.

"I didn't want him to tell." Mandy spoke up and looked at her with a grim smile. "I have a three year old daughter and I didn't want word getting around and have Clara here and wonder why I'm not marrying her father." She added.

"So you are the one that my son is marrying?" Elaine asked while Mandy slowly nodded.

Elaine looked at mother and daughter then gave a gentle smile. She slowly picked up Clara who went without fussing or crying. Amanda and Mandy looked at each other then to the two of them.

"I am sorry to have come off strong but I got a phone call in the middle of the night telling me that my son is getting married." Elaine replied and grin. "I haven't met you and I didn't know what he was getting himself into but now that I see I think I can get to you know you before the wedding." She added.

Mandy nodded at her and kissed her daughter's hand.

"It's ok I guess." Mandy said with a shrug.

Mandy went to say something else but stopped when Randy walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well when is the wedding?" Elaine asked looking at the couple.

"Soon." Randy said with a nod. "We haven't got all the details to it but sometime soon. But" he added.

Elaine nodded at him and smiled.

"How about we have a girls day out?" Elaine asked looking at Clara who's smile grew bigger. "Amanda, my soon to be daughter in law and my soon to be granddaughter." She added.

"My name is Mandy and that is Clara." Mandy replied looking at her.

"Well what do you say?" Elaine asked while Clara nodded quickly.

"Let's do it." Amanda said with a smile. "I always enjoy spending time with you learning all the horrible things Randy got himself into as a child." She added.

Mandy went to say something but quickly stopped when she was jerked behind Amanda who grabbed her arm. She quickly slipped on her flip flops and gave a help me look to both of the men behind her.

"Have fun." John said waving his hand at them. "She has no clue what she is getting her self into now does she?" he added.

"Nope." Randy said with a grin. "We have to go pay a visit to Adam." he added.

"I'm in for that." John said with a grin.

Randy watched as he grabbed his things.


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own Clara, Mandy, and Amanda thats it. I am sorry for the little late update but I got into somethings last night and I wasn't able to finish. But I got up up (8 am early) to finish the chapter and give it to you guys. So I hope you read and enjoy it...Alright..Good Morning. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy...Enjoy**

* * *

"How does it feel Adam?" Randy asked as he quickly punched the man in front of him. "It's not fun is it!" He added.

Adam kept trying to block the punches that his former friend was throwing at him. John looked at the scene in front of him.

"As a responsible adult I feel the need to break up this fight." John said with a serious face. "In about ten minutes." He added with a grin.

Randy glared at Adam as he tried to move out of the way. Randy quickly grabbed him by his throat just like before.

"You say that she is trash but yet you want to be with her." Randy said with a hiss. "You say she is good for nothing expect on her back but you want her Adam!" he added.

"I cannnn't brrrreeath." Adam said while coughing and trying to get Randy to let his throat go.

"You called my mother to tell her I was getting married!" Randy shouted getting in his face. "You really want to cause trouble? Why don't I tell Mandy about Connor you know the son you had with her friend back in Miami!" he added.

"What?" Mandy asked causing everybody to stop moving.

Randy turned to see Mandy along with the other females standing there looking at them with wide eyes.

"Randal Keith Orton! Let him go now!" shouted Elaine who looked at her son as if he lost his mind.

John pulled his hand away from Adam who held his throat and coughed. Amanda looked at John with worried eyes.

"Connor is yours?" Mandy asked as she looked at Adam. "Is Connor James yours Adam answer me!" She added without any emotion.

Adam looked at his former girlfriend then slowly nodded as he watched her movements. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Well that would explain all the times you came to visit me that you'd leave for hours on end when Clara was first born you were still gone." Mandy said nodding at him.

After she finished her comment she acted like she was going to leave but quickly turned around punching him in he face once more. She looked as if she was ready to kill anybody. The rest of the women were shocked that she behaved like that.

"You knew!" shouted Mandy looking at Randy. "You knew that Lindsey's son Connor was Adam and you kept this from me all this time?" she added.

"I was told not to tell Mandy." Randy said trying to defend himself in this situation. "We weren't together then." he added.

"I don't give a rats ass Randy!" shouted Mandy getting closer to him. "We were friends at one point Randy! It just shows you can't handle telling me the truth about my then boyfriend so that means you aren't ready for marriage." she added.

Before anybody could say anything she walked away from him grabbing the stroller from Amanda leaving the stunned crowd standing there.

"Well Randal, what are you waiting for? Go get my future daughter in law I refuse you to let her go when I'm starting to like her." Elaine said with a nod.

Adam smiled at Randy who looked at him with a glare.

"Looks like I win." Adam said with a cough.

"Boys shut up the hell up." Amanda said looking at them. "Randy go get Mandy while I have a few choice words with Mr. Copeland." She added.

Randy knew that Amanda meant business when she looked at Adam when talking. Many people knew that when Amanda spoke you done what she said or there would be hell to pay if you didn't.

"John take Mrs. Orton and make sure she is comfortable." Amanda said without taking her eyes off of Adam.

Without hesitation John quickly walked out of the room and escorted Randy's mother away from the room that was soon to be into another shouting match. Amanda backed up slowly and locked the door to the room.

"Are you going to nurse me?" Adam asked with a evil smile.

"I would rather nurse Jeff Hardy when he jumps off a ladder." Amanda said crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do you insist on making Mandy's life a living hell? You've fucked up more times then I've count Adam!" she added.

Adam looked at her with one of his smiles.

"You think you have this all figured out." Amanda said shaking her head. "You think you can screw things up somehow and then you can ride in and save the day. Don't you get it? You are not her Knight and Shining armor. Your like a guy in tinfoil." she added.

"Well atleast I wear men's deodorant." Adam said making Amanda raise a eye brow at him.

"What does that have to do with the current situation?" Amanda asked rolling her eyes. "We all know the situation Adam but you just need to understand that you need to stop trying to get a hold of Mandy when you've done so much damage that you can't make up for." she added.

Adam stood up from the floor as he rubbed his throat. He walked towards her and she didn't move.

"Am I suppose to be scared of you?" Amanda asked looking at him. "If so I've been around scarier men then you." She added.

"Mark my words Amanda, Mandy and Clara both will be mine sooner or later." Adam said breathing heavily in her face.

Amanda quickly pushed him back just a bit and grinned.

"Adam, your either stupid or just somebody that doesn't understand plain fucking English!" Amanda said throwing her hands up in the air. "You hurt her and you've hurt Clara do you seriously believe she is going to come back to you and act happy go lucky? If you think that then your even stupider then I thought." She added.

"Your taking her side because you're her friend." Adam said with a glare.

Amanda nodded and looked around the room. She smiled as she grabbed a vase and looked it.

"Put that down." Adam said walking towards her once more.

"Ok since you asked nicely." Amanda said with a grin.

She quickly threw it at his head and glared at him. He looked at the vase in a million pieces and looked at Amanda who was standing there with her hands on her hips and a look that could kill.

"Adam, You should know my temper by now!" shouted Amanda with a hiss. "You are nothing but a jackass who thinks of himself and you just think because Mandy is happy with somebody else then your losing out. Guess what? Go find your self another ring rat to fuck and do what ever. We all know that Clara might not be yours Adam but if she is proven that she isn't just go away and leave them alone she has had enough and frankly so have I." she added.

"Your turning into Cena." Adam replied as Amanda was leaving.

He heard a laugh as well as the click to know the door was unlock.

"I've been dating him for almost 3 and half years Adam I think it's ok for him to rub off on me!" Amanda shouted once more.

She quickly grabbed another vase from the door and threw it at him. He almost missed but Amanda smiled as it hit him in his legs.

"Always get my target sooner or later." Amanda said walking out of the room while Adam was holding his leg.

**~*Amanda and Mandy's room*~**

"Come on talk to me please." Randy said trying to get into the room.

"Why don't you use your room to get in?" Amanda asked walking up to the three people standing outside in the hallway.

Randy looked up and quickly grabbed Amanda's room key and opened the door to find Mandy packing her and Clara's things.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked looking at her.

"Anywhere away from this place." Mandy replied without looking up . " It seems everybody knows things I don't so I'm just going to be gone because I'm done." she added.

Amanda looked at John hoping he would be able to help but he was a drawing a blank.

"So you are pretty much running?" Elaine asked looking at the woman in front of her.

"I'm not running." Mandy said looking up at the elder woman. "I am simply taking a brief exit." she added.

"That's running." Elaine said stepping towards her.

Mandy just watched as Randy's mother stepped towards her. She barely knew the woman but felt like she has known her forever. Mandy couldn't put her finger on why she liked Elaine so much after just meeting her for the first time.

"You are suppose to marry my son." Elaine said looking at her with a face full emotion. "You are giving me a grand daughter to spoil." She added.

"I can't marry somebody who kept something like that from me even before we were engaged." Mandy said with a sigh.

Randy looked at her with a face full emotion that just wanting to get on his knees and beg her to stay even though it would look and seem stupid.

"Life isn't always fair my dear." Elaine said touching her face gently. "You will have ups and downs rather you are with my son or not. But I'd feel a lot better and a lot safer if you did have those ups and downs with Randy because he has feelings for you that are stronger for you then anybody he has ever been with." She added.

Mandy just shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Clara who was now asleep in the stroller.

"Stay sweet heart please." Elaine asked with a gentle smile. "I want to get to know the woman who captured my son's heart and got him to marry her." She adde.d

"Hey you act like I was a whore or something." Randy shouted making everyone laugh.

"Randal, you are not a whore your simply a man who dated A LOT." Elaine said with a grin.

Mandy laughed a little bit as Randy watched her.

"I'll stay but if I find out one more thing that will hurt me I'm gone." Mandy said with a nod. "I can't handle knowing that I wasn't worth the truth." she added.

"Well you should stick around because Adam is going to be telling some things that you might want to hear." Amanda said with one of her smiles.

John looked at his girlfriend with a questioning look on his face. Randy looked down at the smaller woman beside him with a raised eye brow.

"What did you do?" John asked looking at her with a grin.

"Oh nothing." Amanda said with a hum.

She quickly walked over to Mandy before the guys could play twenty questions with her. Elaine looked at the two women beside and looked over at the two men who was talking among themselves.

"Some thing isn't right about this." Elaine thought to her self with a grin. "I'm going to get to the bottom." She added giving everyone around her a gentle smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own Clara,Amanda, and Mandy thats it. Read and Enjoy...Read and Review...Enjoy!! Nite nite**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Amanda asked as they were driving to the site of the photo shoot.

"I guess I am." Mandy replied as she ran her hand through her messy hair.

Amanda laughed as she could tell Mandy that was nervous as could be. Emily had took Clara for the day to get to know her niece.

"Seriously, how could I make the list of all those hot women?" Mandy asked looking at Amanda with a nod. "I am not like those stick figure people." she added.

"I know that I was excited when I found the news about it but Mandy you got what men are looking for." Amanda replied looking at her with a smile. "But you made the list Mandy. You are 21 you beat out a hell of a lot of other people." She added.

Mandy just shrugged her shoulders as Amanda pulled the rental car into a parking lot. She looked around to see a bunch of people running around and talking like crazy.

"Since you made the list what do you think the photo shoot idea will be?" Amanda asked Mandy grabbed her things from the floor board.

"I want something fun I know." Mandy replied looking at her with a grin.

Amanda nodded in agreement with a smile as they got out of the car. Mandy put her sunglasses on her head and followed Amanda into the building.

"Did you tell her Amanda?" Stephanie asked walking over to the two of them.

"Tell me what?" Mandy asked looking at Amanda.

Amanda shook her head as her grin got wider. Mandy raised a eye brow at her friend while Amanda grabbed her arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Mandy asked following her.

"To the set and something you are going to love me for." Amanda said while Stephanie trailed behind them laughing at the two of them.

Mandy just shook her head and stopped dead in her tracks when Amanda moved out of the way pushing her forward.

"Oh my god!" shouted Mandy as she walked towards the bike that was sitting in the middle of the room.

Amanda crossed her arms and grinned brightly as Mandy touched the bike gently as if it would break.

"How in the hell did you get this?" Mandy asked turning her attention to Amanda.

"Well I do remember you telling me that you were so in love with the black widow bike that I thought with the help of Stephanie here and Maxim we could talk to OOC about it and they said we had to give them something in order to use the bike." Amanda said as Mandy went back to looking at the bike.

Mandy grinned brightly then looked at her.

"What do we have to do?" Mandy asked as she touched every detail of the bike.

"Well we both have to kiss Paulie's cheeks." Amanda replied laughing.

Mandy laughed and shook her head.

"Come on we have to get you to wardrobe and get the outfit." Stephanie said pushing Mandy towards the ladies who were grinning at her.

Mandy grabbed a hold of Amanda's hand pulling her close behind her.

"What do you have in mind for the outfit?" Amanda asked looking at the woman who was going through bags of clothing for the shoot.

"I thought that since we were using the black widow bike why not do something that seems kind of like the bike.

Mandy nodded at her as she looked at some of the clothes on the table. The lady quickly pulled out a black and red push up bra with spider webs on the cups and a matching pair of black and red lace boy shorts.

"Damn you might want to end up taking this home and rape Randy with it." Amanda said with a laugh.

"Just want I need to have a mental picture of." Stephanie said crossing her arms.

Mandy turned her attention to Stephanie and grinned.

"Hey he kissed you and you grinned woman." Mandy replied with a huge grin. "So shut up." she added with a laugh.

"It was a storyline!" shouted Amanda throwing her hands up in the air making everyone laugh.

Mandy quickly grabbed the outfit that was picked out and walked into the room that they had set up for her to change in. After about ten minutes Mandy walked out wearing the outfit causing Amanda to stop mid sentence and her jaw drop.

"Wow." Amanda said looking at her friend. "I would say that I'm never letting you near John in that outfit." she added.

"I don't think I'd go near John in his outfit." Mandy said laughing. "I don't think I'd go near anybody with this outfits." she added.

"Not even Randy?" Stephanie asked with a raised eye brow.

Mandy quickly walked away from her boss over to make up and hair. Stephanie looked at Amanda who shrugged and pretended not to know what was going on. Mandy looked at the mirror as they did her make up dark but to not dark. It make her look like a heel but with a soft twist. Her hair was done where spiral curls and some where up in a highly pony tail while others where down.

"You look hot." Amanda said walking up to her friend after 45 minutes.

"I like it." Mandy replied as she stood up closing her robe.

Stephanie quickly grabbed Mandy and walked her over to the set where Caleb was standing with a smile on his face.

"Hey Caleb." Mandy said with a smile.

"Ahh hello again." Caleb replied with a nod.

Mandy nodded at him and waited for him to tell her what to do.

"I am happy that we got the bike since we know you love it." Amanda said trying to calm her friend down.

"I love the bike but I'm just nervous. Maxim is a big deal." replied Mandy taking a deep breath.

Caleb looked at the two girls and walked over to them. He walked up behind Mandy and touched her shoulder.

'Mandy, I've only seen you once in a photo shoot where you were in something really nice looking for your body." Caleb said looking at her with a smile. "You have a great body and everyone who has seen you on TV agrees. If they didn't you wouldn't have made it on the list." He added.

"I am not sure to the attention." Mandy replied with a shrug. "I went to the store the other day and I had maybe at least 10 people asking my autograph. I never thought that would happen." She added.

"You'll get use to it." Amanda said with a smile. "When I first started I will be honest I didn't think I'd make it this far. I thought after maybe two years they'd throw me to the wolfs. But now look at me I'm 4 years going strong. I am dating a wonder man who treats me like a queen Mandy. I know this might sound far fetch but Randy is already treating you like one rather you see it or not." she added.

Stephanie looked at the two of them with a raised eye brow.

"Any body want to tell me what's going on?" Stephanie asked looking at her two co-workers.

Mandy cut her eyes at Amanda who nodded.

"I'm sure you've heard that Randy and I are getting married right?" Mandy said while Stephanie nodded. "Randy is only marrying me to help get back my daughter Clara from Adam.' she added.

"So all of this that I'm hearing about you two being a couple for so long has been all a lie?" Stephanie asked while Mandy nodded slowly. "Well all I have to say is Mandy, is at least you guys are doing it for a good cause. I know how bad Adam's temper is and I know he doesn't like kids that great." She added.

Amanda and Mandy were both shocked at their bosses comment towards the situation. Caleb grabbed Mandy's elbow and pulled her to the set with the bike. Mandy smiled a bit as she touched the bike she quickly shed the black robe and got on the seat of the bike.

"What happen to the nerves?" Amanda asked crossing her arms.

Stephanie looked on with a smile as Mandy looked like a natural. Amanda smiled as Mandy stood with both legs beside the bike and bent over the handle bars with a sexy smile.

"I think it left when she touched the bike." Stephanie said with a smile. "She looks so at home on the bike." She added.

"She has one at Dave's home." Amanda replied with a nod. "She loves to ride it to get away but since she has been away she hasn't rode it." She added.

Stephanie nodded at her with a smile as Paulie and Big Paul walked into the studio. Amanda smiled at them as they walked over to the two of them.

"Hello." Amanda said shaking their hands.

Paulie went to say something but quickly stopped when he noticed Mandy posing with their bike. Stephanie busted out laughing long with his dad.

"Sorry buddy she is getting married." Amanda said closing his mouth with a smile. "But me on the other hand." She added.

"Hold up Future Mrs. Cena stay away from him." Mandy said walking over as she tied her robe.

Amanda laughed at her as she shook hands with the two men.

"Thank you so much for letting me use the bike in my Maxim photo shoot." Mandy said with a smile. "I have another favor to ask if it would be possible." she added.

Stephanie and Amanda knew what it was before she even asked the question. Paul looked at her with a smile and handed her the keys. Mandy squealed making everyone cover their ears. She quickly changed back into her street clothes and threw her camera to Amanda and grinned.

"I want to show Dave and Randy." Mandy said with a grin as she walked over to the bike.

"How come I have the feeling we are going to have a hard time getting her off of that?" Stephanie and Paulie said at the same time.

Amanda quickly turned on the camera and started to record as Mandy started up the bike. They slowly got the bike out into the parking lot. Amanda followed in suit of the WWE Diva who was beaming with pride as she slowly started moving the bike around.

"Go Mandy!' shouted Amanda laughing as Mandy took off down the parking lot area that was empty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm sorry for my unusal day wait for a chappy. My muse was in a slump but now it's back and awake thanks to help of my friend. I hope you guys enjoy this. I hope to get another chapter up by sometime tonight. I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy. There will be more to come. **

* * *

"I can't believe that I got to drive the Black Widow bike!" Mandy said sitting beside her friend on the plane.

"I am still pouting because John wouldn't let drive his car." Amanda replied crossing her arms.

Mandy laughed at her and looked around to see that many of their co-workers where either asleep or talking to each other quietly.

"It wasn't that bad come on." Mandy said with a huge smile.

"John told me if I so much as scratch his damn car he'd spank me!" Amanda said with a pout.

"That's foreplay for you guys." Mandy replied before she could stop her self.

Amanda busted out laughing making Mandy laugh along with her. Mandy put her hand over her mouth and bent forward to keep from making to much noise.

"I can't believe you said that." Amanda said looking at Mandy who was crying from laughing so hard.

"It's the truth though." Mandy replied with a huge grin on her face.

"I know but you didn't have to tell everybody." replied Amanda running her hand over her face.

Mandy grinned brightly and looked at her friend who was giggling still.

"I didn't you just confirmed it yourself." Mandy said with another laugh.

Amanda turned her face away from her friend since it was turning beet red. Mandy smiled and touched her shoulder with a smile.

"Awe don't worry Amanda your secret is safe with me."

"uh huh." Amanda replied shaking her head with a smile.

Mandy grinned and smiled as she saw Randy and John walking towards them. Amanda put her fake pout back on her face.

"Awe are you still fussing over me not letting you drive the car?' John asked looking at her as she just nodded at him.

"Save me." Mandy asked looking up at Randy.

"I think I can do that." Randy said with a laugh.

He grabbed her hand pulling her from the plane seat and pushed John into the seat beside his girlfriend.

"Don't join the mile high club." Amanda said with a smile.

"Wouldn't want to take your record Amanda." Mandy replied with a huge smile.

"You told her?" John replied looking at his girlfriend with a fake shocked look.

"No she didn't but thanks John." Mandy said walking away from the couple.

Amanda looked at John with a smile and shaking her head.

"She is taking after Randy now." Amanda replied with a smile.

"Creepy." John said with one of his famous crazy faces.

Randy laughed as he watched Amanda and John played around the seat only to get told to stop by the fly attendant.

"Thanks for saving me." Mandy said kissing his cheek.

"Not a problem. I have to save you now remember where we are headed." Randy said with a laugh.

Mandy nodded at him with actually a small real smile. They were headed to Vegas to get a quick wedding so they could start the court stuff to get Clara back to Mandy soon as possible.

"Did I tell you thank you lately?" Mandy asked looking at her.

"Yea a lot but I don't' mind hearing it." Randy said giving her a smile.

She returned the smile and looked at Amanda and John who were fussing about something. Randy looked at Mandy and they quickly laughed.

"Shut up!" shouted Mandy and Randy together making each other laugh.

John looked at Randy and Mandy with a glare and a smile.

"Fuck you." John shouted.

" I DON'T GOT 10 BUCKS!" shouted Mandy before she could stop herself.

Amanda busted out laughing while John was trying to control his laughter towards the comment. Randy laughed at his friends who were fussing at each other back and forth.

"Both of you shut up." Randy said with laugh.

Mandy looked at him with a grin and sat back in the seat while John looked at her in shock. Normally Mandy would have a sharp tongue towards anybody who told her to shut up.

"Now that is creepy." John said sitting down in the sit beside Amanda.

"Yes it is now why won't you let me drive your car again?" Amanda asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Not again." John said rubbing his face with his hand.

Amanda knew she was pushing him and she liked it to a creepy point. John shook his head and grabbed his girlfriend's face before she could say anything else and kissed her lips hard. Mandy laughed and made cat calls making Randy laugh at the woman who was soon to be his wife.

"Excuse me are you Randy Orton?" asked a little kid with a toothy grin.

Randy nodded at him and he squealed making Mandy jump just a bit. The little boy quickly pulled out a pen and paper from his back pocket and held it out to Randy. Mandy grinned widely as Randy took the paper and wrote his name on it.

"Could you please sign it to?" The little boy asked looking at Mandy.

Mandy smiled and gently took the paper from Randy and signed her name. She quickly handed it back to him and grabbed her cell phone and smiled brightly.

"Come here." Mandy said while the little boy grinned brighter.

With the help of Mandy he got into her lap. Randy knew what she was doing and moved in closer and quickly snapped a picture of the little group.

"What's your name?" Mandy asked looking at him.

"Michael."

She quickly typed his name and hit saved.

"I'm sure you have me on your myspace, next time I get on I will load this the site and I'll make sure I put your name on it." Mandy said as the little tot grinned brightly.

He hugged her tightly around the neck. He quickly hugged Randy who returned the smile.

"John Cena is up front with his girlfriend Amanda." Mandy said with a smile.

The little boy's eyes widen and quickly took off towards the front of the cabin. Mandy laughed as she heard John start acting like a dork for the little kid. Amanda looked up at them and smiled at them.

"Your welcome." Randy shouted with a grin.

Amanda nodded then quickly did the same thing that Mandy did. The kid quickly hugged the both of them and made his way back to his seat with his mother who mouthed thank you to Mandy.

"See I knew you had a nice side." Mandy said with a smile.

"You bring it out, what can I say?" Randy replied making Mandy blush.

Mandy looked away from him and around the plane that was full of sleeping people. She couldn't be falling for the man who helping her get her daughter back. It was made known if they were to get married after they got custody of Clara they were going to divorce and pretend it never happened. They made it clear to each other a few days ago.

"Are you ok?' Randy asked shaking Mandy gently.

"Yea, Yea I'm good." Mandy replied nodding at him.

Randy looked her and didn't want to push it. Everything seemed to be going according to plan he didn't want to make the mistake of falling for somebody who was going to leave. He had changed so much it wasn't funny but it was never good enough. So he was going to do this one good deed and go back to his sleeping around ways.

"Please fasten your seat belts we are about to land in Las Vegas."

Mandy quickly put on the belt and looked at Randy who was off in lala land. She shook him gently and told him what the captain said and he quickly put on his belt. After a few moments of quietness between the two of them the plane came to a stop.

"Welcome to Las Vegas."

Mandy grinned a little bit as she felt the butterflies in her stomach start to rumble in her stomach. She felt ashamed knowing that she was only doing this to get her daughter back.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Randy Orton?" Amanda asked as they were walking to the baggage claim.

"I guess." Mandy replied grabbing her two small bags from the belt. "Let's make me Mrs. Orton so I can get my daughter." She added.

Mandy looked at Randy who was talking to John. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. Both girls looked at each other then at the guys.

"Hey guy come on." Amanda said with a smile. "We got things to do before we get those two married." she added.

Mandy put on a fake smile knowing she was already falling for Randy and hard but he made it clear this was for Clara and only Clara nothing more.

"Alright, let's go fucking get this two love birds married." John said putting his arm around Amanda's shoulder.

Randy grabbed a hold of Mandy's hand as they walked out of the airport thankful that nobody was noticing them. Mandy looked up at him as they waited for John and Amanda to get the rental car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mandy asked looking athim.

"Yes anything to get a daughter back with her mother." Randy replied with a grin.

She went to say something but quickly stopped when Amanda and John walked back with the keys to the cars they rented.

"Mandy you are writing with Amanda while Randy is with me." John said with a nod. "Amanda, says that you have things you guys need to do so we got to two cars." he added.

Mandy nodded then followed Amanda outside while Randy followed John through another door.

"Let's go get you a dress." Amanda said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own Amanda,Clara, and Mandy thats it. My muse was working over time because he was throwing ideas every where. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...Enjoy**

* * *

"How about this?" Amanda asked holding a single white French style wedding.

They had spent about three hours just looking at dresses for a little wedding that Randy himself planned. It was going to be interesting wedding as Mandy looked up.

"I like that." Mandy said closing the book she was looking at.

She quickly grabbed the dress and walked into the changing room. Mandy slowly changed into the dress and took a deep breath as she walked out of the room slowly. Amanda walked around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is it that bad?" Mandy asked with a sad voice.

Amanda quickly grabbed her wrist pulling her in front of the middle in front of the store. Mandy smiled as she looked her body in the dress in front of her.

"That isn't bad at all." Amanda replied with a smile.

Mandy turned around and looked at her friend with a confused look on her face.

"Am I doing the right thing Amanda?" Mandy asked looking at her friend.

"Mandy, I can't answer you that for you." Amanda replied with a smile. "Only you can answer that one. But I'll be honest with you. You guys might be doing it for all the wrong reasons but you never know it could lead to all the right ones." she added.

Mandy looked at her for a second and walked back to the changing room. Amanda sighed and looked around the store as people watched her with close eyes.

"What? Never seen a female wrestler buy a wedding dress?" Amanda asked putting her hands on her hips.

They quickly stopped looking and talked to each other. Mandy walked out of the room with her clothes on and holding the dress.

"I'm going to get this one." Mandy said with a nod. "So we only had to pick out a dress and the rest is taken care of?" she added.

"That's what your soon to be husband said." Amanda replied as they paid for the dress.

"Should we be scared?" Mandy asked as they walked out of the store.

Amanda shrugged as they walked to the rental car. Mandy nodded at her as she put the dress in the back seat.

"Come on let's go to the hotel and get ready." Amanda said with a smile. "We got to make you look beautiful for your wedding." she added.

Mandy slowly got into the passenger side seat as Amanda started up the car. She took a deep breath as Amanda quickly pulled out of the parking lot of the wedding dress shop. She looked out the window at the passing casinos and shops passed the car.

"If you don't want to do it Mandy then don't." Amanda said breaking the silence between them. "I'm sure there is another way to get Clara." She added.

"But this is the quickest and easiest." Mandy said shaking her head.

Amanda just shook her head as she pulled into the hotel parking lot. Mandy quickly grabbed her dress from the back and walked into the hotel with Amanda close behind her.

"Slow down." Amanda said as they reached the elevator.

Mandy looked at her then pushed the button.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked as the elevator started to move.

"Nothing." Mandy replied shaking her head.

Amanda just looked at her then followed her friend to the hotel room. Amanda slammed the door making Mandy jump and turn around.

"What in the hell is your problem?" Amanda asked throwing her bags down on the bed.

"Nothing!" shouted Mandy putting the dress on the bed.

"Right and I'm the queen of England." Amanda replied putting her hands on her hips.

Mandy looked up at her with a glare.

"Hello Queen of England." Mandy replied with a smirk.

"Alright Mrs. Orton." Amanda replied with a glare. "Your not married to him yet and your already acting like him. Now stop acting like Randy's ego and fucking tell me what's wrong!" she added.

Mandy quickly looked at Amanda and crossed her arms.

"NOTHING!" shouted Mandy making Amanda jump.

"Bullshit Mandy." Amanda replied with a glare.

Mandy quickly rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door locking it. Amanda crossed her eyes and groaned loudly.

"I swear I am going to smack the crap out of you." Amanda shouted glaring.

Right as she finished her comment the bathroom door flew open and Mandy quickly walked out and got in Amanda's face.

"Go a head Amanda fucking slap me." Mandy said with a glare and pointing to her face.

"Damn you've got IED too?" Amanda asked with a glare.

Mandy just glared at her friend and turned away. Amanda quickly grabbed Mandy and threw her to the floor and sat down on her stomach as the diva was flipping out.

"GET OFF ME!!!" shouted Mandy at the top of her lungs.

"Not til you fucking calm your ass down!" Amanda replied trying to keep her hold on her friend's wrist.

Mandy screamed louder then Melina making Amanda quickly grid her teeth. Amanda groaned and held onto tighter as Mandy just started to crying.

"I HATE YOU!" shouted Mandy thrashing.

"I love you too." Amanda said as Mandy's thrashing started to stop.

Mandy stopped moving and started to cry harder as Amanda held her wrist above her head. Amanda slowly let go and moved to the floor beside Mandy who was now curled up on her side.

"Want to tell me what triggered that one?" Amanda asked rubbing her friend's side.

"I I I don't want to talk about it." Mandy said as her voice was shaking.

Amanda had seen this way to many times. Mandy didn't have IED but she had anger spells that would scare any grown man. She looked down at her friend and touched her face gently.

"You know you can talk to me." Amanda said looking at her.

"It was suppose to be my wedding day but it ended up being almost my funeral." Mandy said taking Amanda by surprise. "I was suppose to get married to Adam and we had found out I was pregnant the day of the wedding. I thought he would be excited to be a father but when I told him after the wedding he just blew up. He slapped me, kicked me in my stomach, and kicked me in my head with full blown force that knocked me out." she added.

"WHAT?!" shouted Amanda as Mandy jumped. "Sorry." she added.

"I lost the baby, had 4 broken ribs and head concussion." Mandy said looking up at her friend fear in her eyes.

Amanda turned her head to the side and looked down.

"Are you scared that if you marry Randy he is going to be like Adam?" Amanda asked while Mandy turned away to keep from showing her fears. "Honey, Randy is a great guy. If he wasn't he wouldn't be doing this to help you get Clara." she added.

"But maybe he is different from what you guys think?" Mandy asked slowly sitting up.

Amanda shook her head giving her a smile.

"Mandy, Randy might be a guy who supposedly hits women on TV but that just character not the real him I promise." Amanda said while Mandy just shrugged. "Randy and Adam are two very different people. Randy has changed from his ways since this whole pretending to get married thing and he was the one who said it was going to be for. Haven't you noticed?" she added.

"Randy is randy to me." Mandy replied. "I've always known him as the guy who dates at least three women at one time."

Amanda nodded in agreement and laughed.

"But still Mandy, he hasn't slept with anybody since that one time he slept up and he told you." Amanda said trying to get her friend to see what she was seeing. "No man in their right mind would admit to somebody they slept with somebody when they are pretending to date somebody." she added.

Mandy just looked at her hands and played with her thumbs. Amanda went to say something else but stopped when a knock on the door interrupted them. Mandy quickly got up from the floor and ran into the bathroom while Amanda got the door. She quickly opened the door to see Randy and John standing there holding flowers.

"Wow." Amanda said blinking at them.

"What's wrong?" John asked looking at his girlfriend.

Amanda nodded towards the bathroom and let John in. She quickly walked out into the hallway with Randy standing there confused.

"I didn't know you wanted to be alone with me all you had to do was ask." Randy said cracking a smile.

"No flirting with me." Amanda said with a glare. "There might not be a wedding." she added.

Randy raised a eye brow at her while Amanda took a deep breath.

"Mandy, just told me what happen at her almost wedding day." Amanda said with a shaky voice. "She found she was pregnant and Adam beat the shit out of her. And she is scared you might beat her." she added.

Randy's eyes widen and opened the door to the hotel room quickly with Amanda right behind him. He quickly went to the bathroom and knocked on it hard.

"Let me the hell in!" shouted Randy.

Before Mandy could react Randy opened the door causing it to hit the wall behind it. She quickly jumped away from him and backed against the shower door.

"Your fucking scared that I'm like Adam?" Randy asked with a hiss.

Mandy just looked at him with a scared look while Amanda and John watched from the doorway.

"I am nothing like that sick son of a bitch Mandy." Randy said with a glare. "I would never touch a woman in a harmful way unless it was to give her a good spanking if she needed it!" He added.

After his comment Mandy swallowed hard and just looked at the ground. Randy quickly realized what he did and stepped back away from her. Mandy watched him leave the bathroom leaving her shaken from the altercation.

"Are you ok?" John asked looking at Mandy who was now sitting on the toilet shaking like a leaf.

"I'll deal with her and tell him to be at the fucking place at sun down." Amanda said with a glare. "If we don't show up then he knows he fucked up this thing." she added.

John nodded at his girlfriend as he kissed her cheek. Amanda walked into the bathroom closing the bathroom door behind her. Mandy looked up and saw the look Amanda was giving her.

"He was upset that you compared him to Adam." Amanda replied with a nod. "He will calm down but do you still want to do the wedding?" she added.

Mandy looked at her friend.

"I…….."


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own Amanda, Clara, and Mandy thats it. I hope you guys enjoy the chappy. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...Enjoy**

* * *

"Come on it's time." Amanda said walking into the little room where Mandy was standing.

Mandy turned her attention to Amanda with a little smile on her face. Her hair up was done up in a bun of curls and her make up was done light.

"Ready to become Mrs. Orton?" Amanda asked holding her hand out.

Mandy slowly grabbed her hand and walked out of the room with a butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't figure out if they were good or bad.

"See you out there baby." John said kissing his girlfriend's lips.

Amanda gave him a smile then squeezed Mandy's hand before she left. John grinned at her and held up his arm.

"Let's do this." John said with one of his smiles.

"I might need to tell you something." Mandy said as she linked her arm with his.

"Well I think it's a bit late to admit your in love with me." John said cracking one of his goofy smiles.

Mandy bust out laughing and shook her head.

"As much as you'd like that John that isn't it." Mandy said with a little grin. "I'm scared." She added.

"Understandable your about to married." John said looking at her.

Mandy took a deep breath as John touched her hand. The door opened slowly and Mandy's eyes widen at the little room that was decorated very nicely for a small wedding. She looked around the place with a shocked face while Amanda stood in the front of her with a grin on her face.

"Wow." Mandy said making John laugh.

John shook his head at his friend as he looked forward to see Randy waiting with his back turned to them. After a second he turned around and was in awe of how Mandy looked. John handed Mandy off to Randy and stood beside him.

"Today we are gathered here in the site of god to bring together Mandy and Randy." The Priest said with a smile. "I am happy to a young couple in love like these two here. You were brought together for a reason and I'm sure it's certain. I hope you guys understand what this means." he added.

Both of them nodded at him as he grinned at the couple in front of him.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" shouted a female voice.

Mandy turned around to see a short brown hair woman walking into the room with Adam close behind her.

"Oh dear god." Amanda said dropping her hands to her side.

"Stop this wedding!" Adam said holding his hands up.

Mandy groaned and rolled her eyes at him.

"Adam, we are done I'm marrying Randy." Mandy said handing her flowers to Amanda.

"Randy is mine." The brown haired woman said looking at Mandy with a glare.

Randy groaned as he looked at John who was trying to keep his calm. Amanda put both of the flowers down and looked at the two people who had stopped the wedding.

"Look Samantha, I've had enough from you and Adam." Amanda said with a glare. "Samantha you fucked up your chance with Randy when you slept with somebody while he was on the road. And Adam don't you even fucking get me damn started." she added.

Both Adam and Samantha glared at her as she smiled at them.

"Do you seriously think that we are done?' Samantha asked looking at Randy.

"Uhh I'm getting married what the hell do you think?" Randy asked looking at her a glare.

"You can't be serious about this this this thing!" Samantha said with a glare and a shocked face.

Mandy raised her eye brow.

"I'm a thing?" Mandy asked while Samantha nodded at her. "Atleast I'm a thing I'm known for what I am and not a slut like you because you are known for who you've done." She added.

"Mandy shut up." Adam said glaring at her. "You are suppose to be with me and Clara we are suppose to be a family remember." he added.

Mandy turned her attention to him and glared at him with a death glare.

"Adam, remember we took a DNA test to see who the father of Clara could be or did you forget?" Mandy asked looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"I don't care we are suppose to be a family." Adam said walking to her.

John quickly pushed Adam back away before he could get closer to her.

"I don't think so Adam." John said looking at him with a pissed off look. "You put Mandy through hell for almost 3 years and you took her daughter to get her to come back didn't work. She is getting married to Randy deal with it. You fucked up so you let Rand swipe in. So Adam grow some balls and grow the fuck up before I make you." He added.

Adam glared at John before looking at Mandy who was looking at Randy who was trying to figure something out. The priest looked at the people in front of him. He cleared his throat making all of them all look at him.

"Sorry for the language father." Amanda said while he just nodded at them.

The priest looked at Adam and Samantha who quickly stopped with their actions and looked at him.

"I am suppose to be doing a wedding that is made in the eyes of God." The Priest said pointing to Randy and Mandy. "The two of you have not given a clear reason so in that matter I think you should leave now." He added.

"I am not leaving without him!" shouted Samantha as she pointed at Randy.

Mandy quickly just wiped a tear away from her cheek and just walked up to Adam.

"You can never let me have anything good can you Adam?" Mandy asked as she looked at him. "You already held me back or throw me to the ground. You slept with Amy and I took you back without a second thought. You were still sleeping with her while with me. Don't you remember Matt telling me? I will be damn if I have to deal with you anymore Adam." she added.

Adam watched her as she walked out of the room leaving everyone standing there. Randy closed his eyes and quickly jogged after her. Amanda quickly soon followed in suit while John stood there looking at the two of them.

"Samantha, just like Adam you burnt a bridge that can't be rebuilt no matter how hard you want to be there." John said acting serious towards them. "Let them be happy and Adam I hate to break it to you but Clara isn't yours if you look closely you'll see who she is. And if you lay a hand on her I'm pretty damn sure that Orton's will your ass for touching their grand daughter." he added.

When he finished his comment John and the priest walked out of the room leaving Adam and Samantha standing there look dumb founded.

"She could be Ortons." Adam said in a whisper.

"I can't believe this." Samantha said stomping her foot. "That bitch won't get him!" she added.

Adam quickly turned Samantha around and glared at her.

"Don't you fucking dare call her a bitch!" Adam shouted making Samantha jump.

Samantha quickly nodded at him as she watched he walk out of the room leaving standing there. She quickly rubbed her upper arm as she looked around the room that could have been hers if she hadn't screwed up.

**~*Outside*~**

"Do you seriously think this would go off without somebody fucking it up?" Mandy asked while Randy stood there letting her vent. " I can't stand this I want to hit somebody." she added.

The priest walked over to Mandy toughed her arm gently. She looked up at him as he grabbed Randy's hand putting their hands together. Mandy looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"In the eyes of god I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said with a smile. "You may the kiss the bride." he added.

Randy looked at Mandy who pulled him down and kissed his lips gently. Amanda clapped a little bit while John stood there with a smile on his face.

"Everyone I'd like for you to meet the new Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton." The priest said with a smile.

Mandy broke the kiss and gave him a smile. She stood back just a bit and looked at him blushing.

"NO!" shouted Adam with a glare.

Randy turned around with one of his smiles on his face. Adam looked at his former friend with a look that could kill. Samantha looked at them with wide eyes as Randy pulled Mandy to him and bend her backwards and kissed her deeply. Mandy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"Come up for air." John said laughing. "It's tradition for the guys to kiss the bride! I want to do it!! MOVE! ORTON! MOVE!" He added.

Mandy broke the kiss and laughed at her friend's comment. John quickly grabbed a hold of Mandy's elbow and turned her around. Mandy's eyes widen as John leaned down.

"Oh no you don't." Randy said pulling Mandy away from him.

"Ahh come on Randall!" shouted John with a pout. "All the guys here just about have so I want to do it!!I want to fit in!" he added.

"Fine." Mandy said walking over to John and kissed his cheek.

Amanda busted out laughing as she watched Samantha stomp off. Adam stood there but quickly looked at Randy and punched him in the damn face.

"ADAM!" shouted Mandy as she ran over to Randy who fell to the ground. "What is your problem?" She added.

"You cheated on me with him!" shouted Adam like a idiot. "There is a chance he could be Clara's father." he added.

"He would be better then your sorry ass!" shouted Mandy helping him up.

Adam screamed making everyone jump as he walked off. Mandy groaned as she touched Randy's face gently.

"A drunk night." Randy said above a whisper. "Almost 3 years ago." he added.

"I know that why do you think I swabbed your mouth?" Mandy asked with a small laugh.

Randy nodded at her as they thanked the priest as he walked off.


	16. Chapter 16

**I only own Amanda,Clara, and Mandy thats it. I'm sorry for the days but this week is finials and I'm busy busy busy. I'm hoping to have another one up within the next two to three days. So bare with me and enjoy the chapter. I hope you enjoy it..read and review...read and enjoy...Enjoy**

* * *

"Come on John." Amanda said trying to get him out of the hotel room.

"But but but I brought popcorn and beer!" John said acting as if he was protesting to stay into the room.

Amanda rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"If you come with me, I'll make it seem like your wedding night." Amanda said putting hands on her hips.

"Really?" John asked perking up. "We are going to have a threesome?" he added.

Mandy busted out laughing as she slipped her shoes off.

"Come on!" Amanda said laughing.

Amanda hugged Mandy then Randy. She quickly grabbed a hold of John's hand and quickly pulled him out of the hotel room.

"But but but but I want to stay here!" John said with a growl. "I wanted to see free porn!" he added.

"I'll give you free porn in the hotel room come on!" Amanda said with a sexy smile.

Mandy shook her head as she heard her friends in the hallway. Randy shook his head at his friends.

"Would you mind please help me out of this dress?" Mandy asked with a nod. "Amanda left before I could get it out of my mouth." she added.

"Sure." Randy said as she walked over to him.

Mandy quickly pulled her hair up that she had taken down. She looked over her shoulder as he slowly unzipped it.

"There you go." Randy said with a smile.

"Thanks." replied Mandy as she looked at him.

He nodded at her as she walked away from him. Randy closely at her bear back as she grabbed her bag from the floor and walked into the bathroom. He quickly shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. He quickly changed from the wedding outfit into a pair of boxers. After a quick shower Mandy walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of short boy shorts and a halter top to match.

"Not the ideal wedding night outfit, but I think it's ok." Mandy said as she sat down beside Randy on the little couch in the room.

Randy turned his attention away from the movie on the TV and looked at his new wife up and down. His eyes widen as he saw her outfit.

"Is it that bad?" Mandy asked with a sad voice.

"No, it's good." Randy said looking at her. "It's going to make it hard for me not to touch my wife though." he added.

Mandy bit her bottom lip and looked away from him kind of blushing at his answer. He quickly got up from the little couch and walked into the bathroom leaving Mandy sitting there. She looked up at the TV and brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. After about twenty minutes of sitting alone she looked at her cell for the time and got up from the couch.

"Randy? Are you ok in there?" Mandy asked knocking on the door gently.

He didn't answer so Mandy gently turned the knob to find it was unlocked. She looked around the door to see the shower was still going on full blast and there was steam every where.

"Randy?" Mandy shouted once more.

She waited for a answer but didn't get one. She quickly walked over to the shower and pulled back the current to find it empty.

"What in the hell." Mandy asked turning the water off.

Mandy turned around and saw Randy standing in the doorway of the bathroom with kind of the deer caught in head lights look.

"Hello Randy." Mandy said looking at him with a blank expression. "Want to explain where you were?" she added.

"I went to get some ice?" Randy asked hoping she'd believe it.

Mandy rolled her eyes and pushed her away out of the steam filled bathroom. Randy quickly followed in suit of his new bride.

"Mandy." Randy said trying to touch her.

"Randall, don't even touch me." Mandy replied turning around looking at him with a glare. "Hey some wedding night. Not even one day before my new fake husband is cheating." She added.

Randy shook his head and ran his hand over his face.

"Randy, you're a womanizer we all know it." Mandy said shaking her head. "I should have known better to drag your fake caring ass into this. You just want your women left and right. Maybe I should have let Samantha have you at the wedding." she added.

Mandy went to say something else but was quickly cut off by Randy kissing her lips gently. She wanted so badly to be mad at him and push him away but her body wouldn't let her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"Stop it." Mandy said taking all of her willpower.

"Do you ever shut up?" Randy asked looking at her.

She quickly glared at him.

"I didn't do anything." Randy said rolling his eyes. "I realized that John had my body wash and stuff and I went to get it." He added.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Mandy asked with a raised eye brow.

Randy quickly grabbed his cell phone and tossed it to her and glared.

"Call fucking John and ask his ass." Randy said with a glare.

Mandy rolled her eyes and threw the phone on the bed. She just walked away from him and sat down on the couch once more. Randy looked at her with a glare and walked over to her.

"Some wedding night." Randy said with a laugh. "I'm not even going to get any." he added with a smile.

Mandy shook her head and looked out the window of the hotel room. Some night it was suppose to be. They were only suppose to act married and now that they were Mandy felt like she would betray her purpose and given in to what her body was begging for.

"I'm going to head to bed don't worry I won't touch you." Randy said looking at her.

"What would you say if I said I wanted you to touch me?" Mandy asked looking up with a little shy smile.

"I'd say you were either drugged up or your just being a tease." Randy replied.

In a quick motion Mandy stood up from the couch and pulled his head down to capture his lips with her own. Randy was taken back from her action but didn't bother to complain. He quickly deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into her warm waiting mouth.

"What brought this on?" Randy asked as Mandy broke the kiss.

"Well put it like this Randal, I haven't any in almost five months and it's my wedding night." Mandy said slowly making her way to the bed. "And right now I don't care who cares or sees. I'm getting some on my wedding night by my fake husband." she added.

Randy chuckled at the comment then touched his chin.

"So you don't care who watches or sees?" Randy asked while Mandy nodded at him with a sexy smile. "Then why don't I go get John and let him watch like he wanted to do from the start." he added.

Mandy laughed a little bit and shook her head as she slipped her shirt off halter top and throwing it to waiting floor below. Randy watched her closely then quickly climbed into the bed and on top of the very willing Mandy.

"I swear right now Randy if you tease me I'm going to tease you to hell and back you wont be able to take it." Mandy replied with a grin.

"Not a chance of teasing." Randy with one of his smiles.

Randy quickly leaned down and kissed her lips causing Mandy to moan as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Mandy quickly pushed her body against Randy's causing a instant reaction of his body to push against hers.

"Mmm." Mandy said as he kissed her neck.

"Like that?" Randy asked with one of his smirks.

Mandy went to say something but quickly shut her mouth when Randy nibbled a path down her neck to her chest. Randy slowly laid his head down on her chest. Mandy wrapped her arms around his neck and just waited with her eyes closed.

"Randy, you said you wouldn't tease me." Mandy said with a giggle and her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and looked down to see Randy had fallen asleep on her. Mandy's eyes grew wide as she looked down at the man who was going to make her body behave.

"Randy wake up." Mandy said trying to sound like she wasn't annoyed. "Randal!! WAKE UP!" she added pushing him.

He didn't budge making her glare. She slowly got out from under him and grabbed her halter top from the floor and turned her attention back to Randy who was asleep on the bed.

"Captain no nuts?" Mandy shouted really loudly hoping that would capture his attention and wake him up.

Nothing and Mandy growled as she quickly grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Amanda's cell phone and waited patiently for her to pick up. It went to Amanda's voice making Mandy groan.

"He fell asleep on me! We were about to do it and omg! He fucking fell damn asleep!" Mandy shouted with a glare looking at the man in front of her. "I am calling John's phone!" she added.

Quickly hanging up she dialed John's number and crossed her arms as she waited for him to pick up.

"WHAT?!" shouted Amanda and John at the same time. "YOU BETTER BE CALLING IS TELLING US THAT SOMEBODY IS HURT!" shouted John in the back ground.

"DON'T GET FUCKING BITCHY!!" Mandy said with a hiss.

She heard John groan and Amanda laugh a bit.

"HE FELL ASLEEP!!" Mandy said with a growl. "WE WERE ABOUT TO GO AT IT AND HE FUCKING FELL ASLEEP!! JOHN GIVE ME MATT'S NUMBER!" She added.

"Matt?" John asked trying to figure out which Matt he knew a lot.

Mandy groaned and ran her hand over her face.

"Your hot fucking brother!" Mandy shouted making Amanda laugh harder.

"No your married and go just rape Randy I'm he'll wake up." John said while Amanda grabbed the phone. "If you can't get him to wake up, just go to Teddy's room we know that he'd be willing after all he spoke to me about you last night wondering if he could stop the wedding." Amanda added with a smile.

"You two are idiots I can't sleep with Teddy he isn't here!" Mandy said with a whine.

John laughed a little bit then grinned she could tell.

"Come to our room we can have a threesome." John said with a laugh.

"NO!" shouted Amanda and Mandy at the same time.

Mandy groaned and walked over to her bag while Amanda was kind of groaning.

"You sick freaks having sex while on the phone with me." Mandy said with a laugh.

"You called." John said hanging up the cell phone.

She threw her cell phone onto the table and grabbed what she was looking for and grinned.

"It's me and you george." Mandy said turning her friend on.

She quickly walked into the bathroom so she wouldn't have to explain to Randy what the hell she was doing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm sorry as I said before. This week and next week are finials for school and I'm swompt with everything. But I wanted to give you guys something isntead of just waiting. So I hope you guys like and enjoy it....Read and Review...Read and Enjoy...Not the best chapter I've done but it will do for now. I only own Clara,Amanda, and Mandy thats it. **

* * *

**~*Raw*~**

"Catfight by Katerine" hit and the crowd looked towards the stage and quickly turned to boo as Mandy walked out wearing a pair of black roll over pants and a short sleeve white shirt. She put on a sexy smile and walked down the ramp ignoring the people who were yelling at her.

"Do you think I care what you think about me?" Mandy asked looking at a fan who was screaming at her.

"Making her way from Washington, DC….Mandy Bautista!" Lillian said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and got into the ring and posed as everyone booed her. Mandy started to jump up and down to warm her body up.

"The woman who turned her back on her brother is going to be taking on John Cena's Girlfriend Amanda." Michael Cole said with a smile. "These two women have been going at it the last couple of weeks." he added.

"Papercut by Linkin Park" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Amanda ran out from behind the curtain wearing a pair of black pants with a belt with studs and a black halter top to match. The camera showed Amanda grinning as she looked at Mandy.

"Making her way from Charlotte, North Carolina…Amanda!" Lillian.

Amanda quickly jogged down the ramp and slid into the ring and tackled Mandy to the mat. Quickly taking control Mandy turned them over and started to pound Amanda's head into the mat. Mandy quickly stood up as Amanda looked up holding the back of her head.

"What's wrong chain gang solider can't handle the real player?" Mandy asked with a grin.

After her comment Amanda quickly stood up and they locked up as the crowd quickly were two sided. Half not knowing who cheer voice. Amanda quickly walked Mandy into the corner and the ref quickly counted to five. Amanda pushed away from Mandy who in returned kicked her in the stomach.

"Seems like both women know what their doing King." Michael said with a nod.

"Come on Cole. We have one who is dating the WWE Champion and the sister of Batista." King said with a little purring sound. "Then you have the other who is dating a former champion. I think they can fight." he added.

Mandy quickly grabbed her opponent by her long hair and threw her across the ring. Amanda landed with a hard thud. Amanda groaned just a bit as Mandy quickly ran over and quickly kicked her in the stomach causing her to flip over.

"This isn't going to be good!" shouted King.

The camera showed Mandy with a smirk on her face as she stepped on Amanda's stomach. Amanda quickly screamed in pain as Mandy stood there.

"How's that?" Mandy asked looking at the crowd.

Amanda rolled over on her side and held her stomach coughing. The ref checked on her then backed up as she got up with the help of the ropes. Mandy turned her attention back to her. Amanda quickly punched with her might trying to keep her away from her.

"Come on Amanda is that all you got?" Mandy asked giving her a forearm.

Amanda quickly glared at her grabbed Mandy by her wrist pulling her to her giving her a hard clothesline knocking them both to the mat. The crowd was behind Amanda and booing Mandy every step of the way.

"1." the ref shouted.

Amanda slowly got up from the mat and walked back into the ropes. Mandy held her throat as she got up and looked around for Amanda. With a scream Amanda charged at Mandy with a quick tackle to the mat. Amanda grabbed Mandy by her long black hair and started bang her head against the mat. The ref quickly pulled her away as Mandy held her head.

"Come on get the heck up!" shouted Amanda as the crowd cheered loudly.

Mandy slowly got up and looked around and quickly her eyes went wide. Amanda had been in the corner and launched herself into the air doing a corkscrew moonsalt. Mandy fell to the mat as the crowd cheered as she was out cold. Amanda quickly went for the cover and got the three count.

"Here your winner….Amanda!" shouted Lillian as the crowd cheered.

The ref held her hand up as she posed. The crowd quickly turned to boos as the camera showed Ted coming to the ring. Amanda quickly jumped out of the ring as he checked on his legacy member. He touched her face trying to get her to talk.

**~*Backstage*~**

"I didn't hurt you badly, did I?" Amanda asked as Ted walked through the curtain holding her bridal style.

"No I didn't." Mandy replied as Ted put her down. "Thanks." she added looking at Ted.

He nodded at her as he saw Randy and John walking towards them.

"That was great." John said kissing Amanda.

Randy nodded in agreement and went to kiss Mandy who turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked looking down at his new bride.

"How about you remember our wedding night sweet innocent husband of mine!" Mandy shouted as she walked away leaving everyone shocked by her actions towards Randy.

Amanda laughed a little bit remembering the night that Mandy called.

"Randy, let me give you the best hint I can think of." Amanda said trying to keep a straight face. "What did you do on your wedding night?" she added.

"Uhh sleep." Randy replied with a nod.

She did some of told you look making Randy's eyes widen and run his hand over his face as he all started to come back. Now he knew why Mandy was being a total bitch to him and he deserved it.

**~*Raw*~**

"Here are your winners Chavo Guerrero and John Cena!" shouted Lillian.

Chavo looked at John and raised his hand. John quickly picked Chavo did the attitude adjuster. The crowd booed loudly as Big Show walked towards John. John quickly jumped off the ropes to try and take Big Show down but only to get hit with one of Big Show's fist. Like a light John fell to the mat. Big show quickly gain control and locked John into his camel clutch neck breaker.

"Is that Amanda?" King asked with excite me.

Amanda quickly side into the ring in front of them on her knees. She was begging for Big show to let John go. He just smiled at her and applied it harder. Her demeanor changed and she quickly hopped up from her knees and slapped Big Show with all her strength making a loud pop. The crowd cheered loudly as Amanda stood there looking as if she would do it again.

"RUN!" shouted King.

Big show quickly dropped John to the mat and Amanda quickly left the ring in a hurry as he watched her closely. He looked at her boyfriend on the mat with a grin on his face. He slowly got out of the ring letting Amanda inch her way back into the ring.

"John." Amanda said touching his body slowly. "Come on baby." she added.

The camera showed Amanda tending to John while she was having a stare down of her own with the Big Show.

**~*Backstage*~**

"That hurt!" shouted Amanda rubbing her hand.

It was still red from the slap she had given Paul. Mandy shook her head and giggled as she saw Paul walk towards Amanda who was smiling innocently.

"Sorry if that hurt." Amanda said looking up at her friend.

"It's cool but if I get a bruise or something you are one who gets to explain to my wife." Paul replied with a smile.

He messed up her hair John moved his neck around.

"Thank you Paul, you have given me a reason to bug Amanda here to give me a neck rub." John said one of his smiles.

Amanda shook her head as she watched Mandy off to the side as she was waiting for her cue to go out and do what it was with Randy and Ric's little match.

**~*Raw*~**

"Cody just locked Randy in the cage with Ric!" shouted King.

The camera quickly showed Mandy slowly jogging down the ramp holding her head showing her head still somewhat hurting. She looked at the boys as they locked it Cody quickly tossed her the keys making her look dumb founded. She quickly slid it into her shirt and turned around to see her brother running around her in time.

"If Mandy wants to make sure that she doesn't get caught by her brother she might want to run." Michael said with a laugh.

Batista turned around to see his sister standing there yelling at Randy. She was banging on the cage as he was beating the crap out of Ric.

"Give me that key." Dave said fuming looking at her.

"No." Mandy replied looking at him. "As you can see I am kind of busy trying to talk my boyfriend out from killing your friend." She added.

Dave took his eyes off her and quickly grabbed her arms and pushing her over the security wall. Mandy was kicking and screaming as the crowd cheered as Batista quickly started to whip his sister. Her screams where piercing to anybody around.

"Give me the key!" Dave said bring her back over.

"Not not…not ever." Mandy replied pushing her self away from him.

She rubbed her backside and quickly took off running around the cage and quickly jumped onto the side. The crowd, the commentators, Dave, and even Randy were shocked to see how fast she could climb. She got to the top and swung her self over as she blow a kiss to Dave and took the key from her shirt and threw it to the middle of the cage.

"Come and get it big brother." Mandy replied with one of her evil smiles.

Randy nodded at her and he quickly punted Ric making everyone around the area either scream or go into shock. Mandy slowly climbed back down to the arena floor. The crowd around here were booing and yelling things at her as she walked around the cage to see Randy shaking like he was having a seizure.

"Don't blame me!" shouted Mandy with a serious tone. "I tried to stop him but Batista stopped me and tried to beat my ass!" she added.

The camera showed the look between Dave and Randy as they were having a stare down. Mandy suddenly felt very uncomfortable around this. She slowly backed her way up the ramp before anything else happened at ring side.


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own Amanda,Clara,Emily, and Mandy thats it. I am sorry for the weight but as I said finials are this week for college and I'm having to do those. sorry guys but here is the newest chapter. Enjoy..Read and Review...Read and Enjoy....**

* * *

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Mandy asked looking at the doctor as he was holding the chart with the results on it.

"Mr. Copeland isn't' the father, Mr. Martin isn't the father, and even your husband Mr. Orton is not the father of your daughter Clara." Doctor Simpson said looking at her across from the desk.

Everyone in the room where shocked to find out that none of the three men where Clara's biological father. Mandy covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Doctor the man who came in the day before who gave his DNA sample the results are in." The nurse said holding a folder.

Mandy's head popped up as she looked at the doctor once more with a curious face. The doctor thanked her and opened the folder.

"Well we do seem to have a match." Doctor Simpson said looking at Mandy who was trying to rack her brain about who it could be. "He told us if he was a match to let you read it and not say it aloud." he added.

He quickly handed Mandy the folder and she slowly looked inside. Within seconds of seeing who it was Mandy's eyes closed and closed the folder.

"Who is it?" Amanda asked looking at Mandy with a raised eye brow.

Mandy grabbed her pocket book from the floor beside the chair and quickly walked out of the room leaving one a little stunned.

"Mandy!" shouted Amanda as everyone followed in suit of their friend.

**~*Outside*~**

"This can't be true." Mandy said running her hand through her hair. "He can not be the father of my daughter." she added.

"Who?" Amanda said grabbing her friend's arm. "Who is Clara's father?" she added.

Mandy looked at her best friend trying to figure out the words to express who the father was. She quickly grabbed a hold of Randy's hand and pulled him towards their car. Dave watched his sister and his new brother in law leave without giving their friends a answer.

"Must be somebody Mandy least expected." Dave said while Amanda crossed her arms over her chest as the hummer pulled out of the parking lot.

Amanda looked at John who was nodding in agreement with his comment.

"Emily, come on let's go see if we can catch up with them and get some answers." Dave said looking at his girlfriend.

"Dave if she doesn't want to tell them, what makes you think she'll tell you?" Emily asked looking up at the man who was way taller then her.

Dave gave her one his smiles and nodded.

"I'm her big brother who has been her night and shining since she was little." Dave said while Emily just shook her head.

Emily waved at John and Amanda as she followed in behind Dave. Amanda turned and looked at John as she noticed Adam leaving with his new favor of the week.

"Who do you think it could be baby?" Amanda asked looking at John who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I know that she slept with a few people when she went wild after she broke up with Adam." John said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Amanda just looked at him and nodded.

'Come on let's go talk to her maybe in private she will tell." John said with a smile. "I'll even let you drive." he added.

Her face brighten as she took the keys from him and kissed his lips gently.

"Thank you." Amanda said running over to the yellow dodge charger superbee that was parked.

John shook his head and followed her to the car as she was grinning.

**~*Hotel*~**

"Why won't you tell me?" Randy asked looking at Mandy as she walked into the hotel room.

"Because Randy, I don't want to cause any troubles to happen and I sure as hell don't want to take your focus away from your match tonight." Mandy replied putting her pocket book on the bed.

Randy raised a eye brow at her as she was sitting down on the bed with her hands in her hair and her elbows propped up on her knees.

"How come I have the feeling Clara's father is somebody I know." Randy said walking in front of Mandy.

Without looking Mandy just nodded her head. He got down in front of her on his knees and moved her hands out of her face.

"I know you wish that it was Andrew." Randy said as Mandy nodded. "Why won't you tell me? I'm your husband.' He added.

"Randy, we both know that now that Adam isn't the father of Clara your off the hook." Mandy said looking up at him. "You can get divorced from me and go back to screwing whoever is the flavor of the day." she added.

She went to say something else but quickly was cut off as Randy kissed her lips gently. Mandy was taken back by the kiss just a bit but quickly returned the kiss. Being newlyweds and not having slept was strange to Mandy.

"Mandy, I hate to break it to you but your stuck with me." Randy said with one of his real smiles. "You have me as your husband and I have you as my wife I'm not getting a divorce." he added.

"I'm not going to be married to anybody who will cheat on me while I'm married to them." Mandy replied standing up from the bed.

Randy quickly got up from the floor and smiled.

"I don't plan on cheating on you Mandy." Randy said with a little laugh. "I plan on taking you into my arms and make you scream like you've never done before." he added.

"Awe Randy you have such a way with words." Mandy replied smiling and rolling her eyes.

He went to reply when a knock on the door making them jump. Randy quickly answered the door letting Dave and Emily into the room.

"Why did you run off like that?" Dave asked looking at his baby sister.

"Dave leave her alone." Emily said with a serious look.

Dave just shook his head and looked at Mandy who was holding onto Randy's waist.

"The person who is Clara's father is somebody we all know." Mandy said looking scared to even say the guys name.

Dave and Randy looked at each other while Emily smiled at her. Emily quickly grabbed Mandy's shirt pulling her to her. She whispered something into her ear and Mandy slowly nodded.

"Alrightie then." Emily said with a little shocked voice.

Dave looked down at his girlfriend and raised a eye brow.

"I knew who it was from the start because I am the one who took him." Emily said with a grin on her face.

"You took him to the doctor office?" Dave asked while Emily nodded. "When the hell did this happen?" he added.

Emily just smiled as she looked at Mandy who was waiting for their guesses. Without warning Amanda walked into the room with John close behind her.

"The father of your daughter is somebody we all know." Amanda said while everyone looked at her.

"I just told them that." Mandy said putting her hands on her hips.

Amanda looked at her friend trying to figure out was her god daughter's father.

"Why the hell won't you tell me?" Amanda asked looking at Mandy who was looking a bit scared now. "Is it somebody that we all know pretty well?" She added.

"Amanda, everyone in this room knows this man pretty well." Mandy said looking at her. "You however are the one who knows him better then any of us." She added.

Mandy quickly turned away from her friend and looked at her brother who was will trying to figure it out. Amanda grabbed Mandy's arm and turned her around.

"Why won't you give me a straight answer?" Amanda asked looking at her. "Why are you doing this we know them excuse?" she added.

"So you want a straight up answer on who the father of my daughter is?" Mandy asked with a serious tone.

Amanda and everyone else in the room nodded expect for Emily who was waiting on the moment everyone just freaked out.

"Come on Mandy tell us." Dave said touching his little sister's shoulder.

"Fine you all want to fucking know so damn badly?" Mandy replied with a sad face but with a serious voice.

"Stop wasting damn time!" shouted Amanda looking at her. "Who is the father of my god daughter?" she added.

Mandy looked at her best friend and looked down. She quickly looked back up and sighed.

"Clara's father is your boyfriend John Cena." Mandy said looking at her friend's face.


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own Amanda, Clara, Emily, and Mandy thats it. I hope you guys enjoy...I loved writing this chapter. So read and Review and enjoy**

* * *

"What in the living hell were you fucking thinking when you slept with my boyfriend?" Amanda shouted looking at her friend.

"It was before the two of you got to damn together." Mandy said knowing that this was going to start a fight. "This isn't why I was going to fucking tell you, because I know that you would start a damn fight." she added.

"What am I suppose to do?" Amanda asked with a raised eye brow and crossing her arms. "Act all happy and proud that my god daughter's father is my boyfriend of almost 3 years!" she added.

Mandy just stood there trying to figure out the words to say. She looked around the room to see her brother was shocked while Randy had no expression on his face. John was standing away from his girlfriend who was fuming badly.

"Amanda, we slept together before the two you ever got together." Mandy said with a calm voice trying to keep her anger in check. "You are blowing this way out of the ball park." she added.

"Am I?" Amanda asked looking at her with a pissed off glare. "You knew how I felt about him way before we got together Mandy! You are unbelievable!" she added.

Mandy stood there while the others just stayed quiet knowing that this would happen.

"Baby it was before we got together." John said trying to calm his girlfriend and make her understand.

"Oh shut up." Amanda said looking at him with one of hell of a look. "You told me that you never slept with anybody I knew, you lied to me!" she added.

John looked down then at Mandy who shook her head.

"Why the hell are you so fucking pissed off?" John asked looking at his girlfriend. "We slept together big fucking deal Amanda. It isn't like we done it while you and I were together. It was a drunken night and it never happen again." He added.

Amanda looked at him with a glare then at Mandy who was standing there quietly.

"Neither of you fucking get it!" shouted Amanda with really pissed off time. "We have been dating for almost three years John, for the last year and half we have been trying to have a kid and we've yet to fucking have one. Then out of the fucking blue we find out my god daughter is yours. Don't you fucking find that fucking fucked up?" she added.

"What am I suppose to do Amanda?" Mandy asked taking Amanda's attention off of John. "Would you fucking like me to go back in time and fix this?" she added.

"Oh would you?" Amanda asked with a glare. "You are just what Adam said you were. You are good for nothing expect being on your back fucking people's relationships up." she added.

Mandy's eyes widen as her best friend just agreed with the man who screwed her up her life. Before she could stop her self Mandy slapped Amanda across the face making Emily jump from the bed and quickly got in between the girls.

"Amanda, I am sorry that you think I am a no good bitch and a slut but I don't regret that John is Clara's father." Mandy said looking at her with a serious face. "I am just happy that Adam isn't her father." she added.

"Guess what Mandy?" Amanda said holding her jaw moving around. "I wish that Randy was the father because then maybe that would keep around and not fucking cheat on you." She added.

Randy looked at Amanda with a raised eye brow.

"Don't put me in the middle of this young lady." Randy said calmly.

"Randy don't you fucking dare as if you are innocent man." Amanda said looking at him with a glare. "Did you happen to tell your WIFE that you slept with Mickie on your wedding day?" she added.

Mandy tried to keep focus on Amanda comment about Adam but once she said that, she looked at Randy who stood there looking at Amanda with a now pissed off look on his face.

"Don't fucking think I forgot about you Emily." Amanda said with a sick smile. "Did you tell Dave that about after being together for little over four that you got pregnant and got a abortion?" she added.

"Oh hell no." Emily said looking at the taller woman. "Don't you even try to put lies on me child." she added.

Amanda shook her head and looked at Dave who was torn to believe which one.

"It was a little boy Dave." Amanda said crossing her arms. "I went with her to the office." she added.

"What the hell did I ever do you?" Emily asked looking at Amanda with a confused look on her face. "I have a son with Dave you idiot. He knew I was pregnant and I had my son so before you start trying to make up lies you might want to get yours facts straight." she added.

Mandy looked at Amanda in shock not thinking she was would do this ever. Amanda looked at Mandy and shook her head and put her arms by her side.

"I hate you, I'll never be able to forgive this." Amanda said with a growl. "You took away my right to have his first child like we were planning Mandy. You never hinted or anything about John being the father of Clara. So I want you to take your daughter and make sure that she knows that her step mother will never look at her as a daughter." She added.

"And you take your bitchy little ass to hell because no one and I repeat no one will talk to my daughter like that." Mandy said punching Amanda in her face this time causing her to fall to the floor.

John quickly rushed his to his girlfriends side. Amanda held her jaw as John helped her up slowly. Emily and Mandy stood side by side looking as if they would attack at any second given a chance. Dave had Emily by her waist while Randy was holding onto Mandy's shirt.

"Why don't you take your bitchy little ass and get out." Mandy said with a bitter sound.

"And you bet your ass by the end of the to have a call by Stephanie McMahon." Amanda said walking out of the room and slamming the door.

John looked at Mandy who looked as if she was ready to blow. Randy let her shirt go and she turned around.

"Did you sleep with Mickie on our wedding day?" Mandy asked with a serious tone. "And answer me Randy with a honest damn answer." she added.

Emily turned her attention to the couple and held onto Dave's hand knowing that things might not end good at all. Randy looked at her and took a deep breath.

"She was telling the truth." Randy said with a low voice. "She walked in on it." he added.

Mandy's eyes widen then she quickly turned away from him grabbing her cell phone along her pocket book and suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked looking at her.

"Away from you and don't worry Randy very soon you'll be able to turn back into the damn player you use to be." Mandy said walking out of the hotel room leaving the four people alone in the room.

John shook his head and looked at Randy with a glare.

"You really are a piece of fucking work." John said with a pissed off tone.

"You're the father of my wife's child." Randy said with a glare. "Deal with it." he added.

Mandy stood outside the door and took a deep breath as she dialed a number she knew by heart recently. She put the phone to her ear trying to calm her nerves about what just happen.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days because I don't want to be near Randy or anybody at this moment." Mandy said looking at the hotel hall way floor. "Thanks Ted, I really will owe you one." she added.

She quickly hung up the phone and walked towards the hotel room number that she was given. After going a few doors down she knocked and Ted opened the door and looked at her.

"Come on in." Ted said moving out of the doorway.

"Thank you so much." Mandy said walking into the room putting her things down beside the other bed. "I don't want to impose on you or Cody." she added.

Ted smiled and laughed.

"Imposing isn't a problem." Ted said with a smile. "Cody's girlfriend Abigail is in town and they got a another room." He added.

"Everything is just screwed up to hell and back right now. Amanda is pissed because we found out who the father of Clara was today." Mandy said sitting down on the bed.

Ted raised his eye brow and sat down beside her.

"Who is it?" Ted asked looking at her. "It isn't me is it?" he added laughing.

Mandy busted out laughing and shook her head no.

"Sorry Ted but no you're the father." Mandy said with a laugh. "John is." she added.

"Cena?" Ted asked with a shocked look and as Mandy nodded at her. "That is wow." he added.

Mandy nodded at him and looked around the room. Ted went to say something else but quickly stopped when Mandy's cell phone went off making both jump. Mandy laughed while Ted shook his head and acted cool as if he didn't do anything. She took a peek at the ID and took a deep breath as it said Stephanie McMahon.

"Hello?" Mandy said as she put the phone on speaker phone.

"Mandy this is Stephanie."

"Alright, uh how can I help you?" Mandy asked with a shaking voice.

"I know this is a bit of short notice but I got a call from Amanda saying that the both of you came up with the idea to have a hardcore diva match tonight at Extreme Rules." Stephanie said with a little yawn. "And I love the idea and I approved so tonight it's add that the two of you will be each other in a Hardcore Diva's match." She added.

Mandy's eyes widen and took a deep breath while Ted fanned her face.

"Ok, thanks." Mandy said hanging up the phone.

"BREATH!" shouted Ted trying to make her laugh.

Mandy looked up at him with a shocked look on her face.

"I can't believe she did that." Mandy said standing up. "This damn girl has lost her damn mind." she added.


	20. Chapter 20

**I only own Amanda, Clara, Emily, and Mandy thats it. Read and Review..Read and enjoy...Enjoy**

* * *

**~*Extreme Rules*~**

"Catfight by Katerine" hit and the crowd quickly started to boo as Mandy slowly walked out of the back wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a halter top.

"The following match is a hardcore diva's match. First hailing from Washington, DC, Mandy Bautista!" Lillian shouted with a smile.

Mandy got into the ring with a unsure look her face. She slowly posed in the corner and looked around as many fans just booed her and calling her names.

"Her opponent, making her way from Charlotte, North Carolina; Amanda!" Lillian shouted with a smile.

"Papercut by Linkin Park" hit and the crowd quickly changed from boos to cheers. The camera quickly cut to the entrance way. Amanda quickly walked out and posed in the middle of the ramp wearing a pair of tight jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

"This match was added to the card over the weekend and it seems that this divas didn't want to wait." Michael Cole said with a little nod.

Amanda quickly slid into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring. Mandy looked at her with a uncertain face. Both divas looked at each other and moved around the ring as the crowd where behind Amanda.

"Do you hear them Mandy?" Amanda asked getting in her face. "They are behind me! You fucked up when you did what you did and now you are going to pay." she added.

Mandy just looked at her then looked down to the mat. In a quick motion Mandy quickly slapped Amanda across the face causing her to stumble backwards. The ref told the bell to ring. Amanda looked at Mandy with a glare in her face. Without warning Amanda quickly tackled Mandy to the mat. Amanda quickly started punching left and rights to her face.

"Come on Mandy!" shouted Amanda slapping her across the face.

Amanda quickly rolled out of the ring and quickly started pulling things out from under the ring. She pulled out a trashcan, a trash can lid, a baseball bat, a kendo stick, stop sign, barbwire bat, a rope, and table. Amanda held up the trash can lid and looked up to see Mandy doing a baseball slid towards her. She quickly went flying back to the security wall.

"It seems like this two divas have some unfinished business from their match on Raw." King said with a giggle.

Mandy quickly got out from the ring and grabbed Amanda by her hair and pulled her up. Amanda looked at her with a glare only to scream loudly when Mandy did a snap suplex onto the floor. Amanda rolled up and held her back as Mandy stood over her with a look as if had snapped.

"I think that being with Randy Orton he has rubbed off on The Animals little sister." Michael said with a little nod.

The crowd quickly booed as Mandy grabbed the kendo stick from the edge of the ring. She turned around and quickly hit Amanda in the side with it. Amanda rolled over trying protect her self from her opponent. Amanda quickly grabbed a hold of the kendo stick as she was going to get hit again. She quickly did a Russian leg sweep causing Mandy to crash to the floor beside her.

"You don't think you can get through me that easily!" shouted Amanda as she climbed on top of Mandy.

Amanda quickly punched Mandy in the stomach and got up. She got the crowd to cheer as she pulled Mandy up and rolled Mandy back into the ring. She quickly walked around the ring and threw everything closer into the ring. Mandy looked at her as she got into the ring slowly. Amanda quickly grabbed the baseball bat by her feet. Mandy's eyes quickly widen and stood up slowly and was trying to plead with her.

"Come on Amanda." Mandy said backing up backwards. "We can do this without that." she added.

"Should have thought about that before you screwed up and messed up." Amanda replied with a glare.

She quickly hit Mandy in the stomach causing Mandy to double over onto the mat trying to catch her breath. Amanda grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to where she was standing in the corner. Amanda quickly started to choke Mandy and pushing her up in the air. Mandy quickly started to kick her feet in the air. Mandy was trying to gasp for air.

"Come on Mandy beg!" shouted Amanda with a glare.

Mandy fell to the ring mat and held her throat. Amanda quickly pulled her up once more while the ref could do nothing. She quickly did a clothesline over the top roping sending Mandy to the outside. Mandy quickly screamed louder then she has before as she hit the floor below her.

"Oh crap, oh shit!" shouted Mandy as she rolled over to her stomach holding her shoulder with tears in her eyes.

Amanda quickly slid out of the ring and pulled Mandy up by her hair making her neck bend backwards. Mandy quickly tried to get away and kicked Amanda away from her. Mandy held her shoulder with her other arm and tears in her eyes.

"My shoulder dislocated!" Mandy shouted as Amanda just glared.

Without another word Amanda quickly grabbed a hold of her injured shoulder and pulling on it making Mandy scream because of the piercing pain. Amanda rolled Mandy into the ring as the crowd cheered loudly as she pointed to the turnbuckle.

"Mandy Bautista seems hurt but John Cena's girlfriend Amanda doesn't seem to care." King said with a serious tone.

Amanda quickly climbed to the top the top turnbuckle. She pointed to the crowd and did a moonsault. Mandy had grabbed the stopsign putting it on her body. Amanda came down with a harsh thud on the sign. She jumped up and rolled around as Mandy turned to her side holding her arm to her chest as the ref checked on Mandy.

"What is this?" shouted King as the camera went to entrance.

The camera quickly showed Ted and Cody Rhodes running down the ramp as the crowd booed them. Ted quickly slid into the ring and checked on Mandy who was shaking her head. Cody was shown checking on Amanda getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"I can't do this." Mandy said shaking her head. "She has snapped because of something personal." She added.

Ted looked at Cody and Amanda who was glaring at her. He stood up and met Cody in the middle of the ring. Mandy slowly got up with the help of the ropes as Ted quickly grabbed a hold of Amanda pulling her up from the floor by her hair while Cody stood there looking at this.

"What is Ted doing?" Michael asked looking at the four people in the ring.

Mandy looked as she watched Ted kicked Amanda in the stomach and pointed to Mandy. Mandy quickly did a one arm bull dog to the mat. The ref quickly counted to three as Mandy covered her with her back.

"Here is your winner….Mandy Bautista!" shouted Lillian.

Ted quickly helped his team mate's wife up from the mat. She quickly hissed at Cody who touched her injured arm. Mandy looked down at Amanda who was now on her stomach as the ref checked on her.

"Come on let's get you checked out." Ted said nodding towards the back.

He quickly got out of the ring and Cody held open the ropes as Mandy slowly got out of the ring. Ted quickly picked Mandy up bridal style and walked up the ramp with Cody behind them following in toe.


	21. Chapter 21

**I only own Amanda,Clara,Christy(who is mentioned), Emily, and Mandy thats it. I hope you guys enjoy....Read and Review...Read and Enjoy....Enjoy**

* * *

"Make sure she takes one every time it is need." The doctor said handing the pills to Ted.

He nodded as he looked at Mandy who was sitting on the side of the hospital bed with her left arm in a sling. She looked miserable, they had to give her stitches in her tongue where she had bitten down on it when she fell to the floor outside.

"If you have any questions call me and I'll help you two any the way I can." The doctor said once again.

"Alright." Ted said putting the bottles of pills in his pocket.

Mandy stood up slowly and looked at Ted with a slight sleepy look. He picked her up bridal style and looked at the doctor with a raised eye brow.

"I don't think you're her husband." The doctor said with a raised eye brow.

"I'm not but her husband is a douchbag and I'm taking care of my friend." Ted replied walking out of the room.

Mandy put her head on his shoulder and looked forward hoping that nobody would notice who they were. She wanted to get back to the hotel and just sleep. She had to call Clara who was with her Aunt Christy in Atlanta.

"Here we go sweetheart." Ted said opening the car door to the rental car.

He slowly put her into the front passenger seat as she just looked ahead. Randy hadn't even bother to check up on her since the match with Amanda. Even Amanda didn't even check up on her. Her shoulder was dislocated and had some torn tends in because of her pulling on it.

"Do you think they even care?" Mandy asked as Ted got into the driver side.

"I'm sure they do but they just don't know the injury is this bad." Ted replied as he started the car. "Give them a chance to get word of how bad your shoulder is and I'm they will come running." he added.

Mandy just looked at him and shook her head disagreeing with him.

"Randy, I'm sure he is already screwing somebody else." Mandy said rolling her eyes.

"I take it you found out about Mickie the day you guys started the pretending about being married?" Ted asked as he put the car in reverse.

She raised a eye brow and looked at him.

"What? I was told by him and Amanda that he slept with her on our wedding day." Mandy replied as he pulled out into the street.

"How could that be when he was on the phone with me most of the day?" Ted asked taking Mandy by surprise. "I mean he kept calling me going I wished you would come out here to keep me from fucking this up because he was falling for you." he added.

Mandy looked out the window as the building were passing by.

"You should know by now that Randy will admit to anything if somebody accuses him doing something." Ted said slowly pulling to a stop at a red light. "He is known as the womanizer Mandy, he gets accused of sleeping with somebody we are sure that he has in the past he'll admit it you know it." he added pushing the gas.

Mandy nodded at him as he slowly pulled into the hotel parking lot. She looked around to see most of the wrestlers were now there. Either out drinking or drunk passed out in their rooms with their girlfriend or boyfriend next to them.

"Come on maybe we can by pass them." Ted said opening the door for her.

"I think I might just stay out here for a while." Mandy said leaning up against the car gently.

"Ok if you need me call." Ted said kissing her cheek.

He walked away from leaving her alone in the parking lot. Mandy watched him leave and pushed away from the car with her free arm and looked around to see if she could spot Randy's rental. She looked around for a few minutes before spotting his and noticed he was still in the driver seat smoking a cigarette. She slowly walked over to the window and knocked on it slowly. Randy looked up slowly and rolled the window down the rest of the way.

"Hey." Randy said looking at her as he flicked some of the ashes outside of the car. "How is your shoulder?" he added.

"Well I dislocated it and tore some tends. And I have twelve stitches in my tongue from where I bit it." Mandy said as Randy's eyes widen. "Don't worry I got pills to help me." She added.

He quickly rolled up the window and grabbed the keys getting out of the car to get a closer look at her. Mandy stuck her tongue out and Randy shook his head.

"You're a crazy little thing." Randy said laughing a bit.

"Well being married to Mr. Orton seems to have rubbed off on me." Mandy said with a smile.

Randy looked at her then around as they heard some fans. Mandy turned around to see fans standing there looking at them.

"Look it's the bitch and the bastard." One fan said with a grin.

Mandy got in front of Randy knowing his temper. He was already in not so good mood. The fans were laughing as Randy was trying to get past them but Mandy wouldn't let him.

"Guys I am not trying to play a pussy bitch but if you want to walk away from this parking lot without a bruise or some broken bone I'd leave." Mandy said looking over her shoulder. "His temper isn't that good." She added.

They quickly took off running with Randy watching their ever move. Mandy watched him closely then grabbed his face pulling him down making him look at her.

"I know you didn't sleep with Mickie on our wedding day." Mandy said making his anger turn to confusing.

"How did you find out?" Randy asked as she looked at him.

She looked down and then back up at him.

"Ted. I've been staying with him and we talked on the way here." Mandy said with a nod. "He said the time you slept with Mickie was the day we started this own mess." She added.

"We are married Mandy and I'm not taking it as a joke." Randy said looking at her. 'But if you want to divorce me go a head I can't stop you." he added.

"No but I can stop her." said a female voice.

Mandy turned around to see Amanda standing there looking at her. Randy looked down at Mandy who didn't a expression on her face.

"What do you want?" Mandy asked looking at her. "Here to bitch at me some more?" she added.

"No." Amanda replied shaking her head. "You have every right to be mad at me. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." She added.

"You expect me to up and forgive you like that?" Mandy asked while Randy slipped his arm around her waist. "You told me that Randy slept with Mickie on our wedding day and you went after Emily who did nothing to you." she added.

Amanda stood there taking what ever lashing Mandy was giving her.

"I was mad!" shouted Amanda looking at her. "You gave John his first daughter Mandy, can't you see where I'm coming from?" she added.

"I understand Amanda I do but you think I wanted this to happen?" Mandy asked while Amanda shook her head. "I was hoping so badly it was either Andrew or Randy. I didn't even think of John." she added.

"I already spoke to Emily and Dave and they forgive me but told me if I do it again then Emily gets to kick my ass." Amanda said with a little laugh.

Mandy just nodded at her and shook her head.

"You injured me Amanda." Mandy said pointing to her arm. "I told you during the match it was dislocated but you kept going all because you were pissed at me. I could get your ass fired if I wanted to." she added.

"I am sorry!" shouted Amanda.

Mandy sighed and just nodded.

"Sorry doesn't help that I've got torn tends in my shoulder Amanda. Stitches in my tongue because I bit it when you clotheslined me to the outside and dislocated my shoulder." Mandy said while Randy tighten his grip on her waist.

Amanda just stood there looking at the couple. People had started to gather around the three of them. Randy went to say something but quickly stopped when Mandy pulled Amanda closer to her and hugged her with her free arm taking Amanda by surprise.

"I hate for us to fight and right now I am sorry I gave John his first daughter but you can still give him his first son." Mandy said with a smile. "I don't think I'll give him that." She added.

"Good because you never will." Amanda said with a laugh.

Randy shook his head while the two of them looked at him.

"You two are confusing." Randy said nodding.

"But you love us Randall." Amanda said poking his side.

Mandy shook her head and laughed as people started to dismember and leave them alone.

"Come on guys let's go into the hotel." Mandy said looking at them. "I need to call Christy and talk to Clara." she added.

"By the way where have you been staying?" Amanda asked as Randy held Mandy's right hand.

"I've been staying and hanging out with Ted." Mandy replied as the stars watched the three of them walk into the hotel lobby.

Amanda grinned brightly making Mandy roll her eyes.

"I am going to go to Ted's hotel room and call Clara then I'll get my things together and kick Amanda and John out of the hotel room." Mandy said with a laugh.

Randy grinned at her and kissed her lips as they got into the elevator. Amanda crossed her arms and smiled as they kept kissing.

"For people who don't like each other like that you guys sure as hell kiss A LOT." Amanda said while Mandy flipped her off.

She busted out laughing as they got off on the floor. Mandy broke the kiss and went the opposite way while Amanda and Randy went the other way. Mandy knocked on the door and Ted opened it with a smile on his face.

"I am going to call Christy from here then I'm going to get my things and go stay with Randy." Mandy said while Ted smiled at her.

"I saw you guys in the parking lot." Ted said with a laugh.

She nodded at him and grabbed her cell phone from the bed and dialed her sister's number. Mandy smiled brightly as she stood by the window and listening to her daughter talk away. After about twenty minutes on the phone Mandy hung up and grabbed the rolling suit case and put the bag on top of it and hugged Ted from behind.

"Thank you." Mandy said kissing his cheek.

"Not a problem sweetheart." Ted said kissing her cheek.

Mandy grabbed the bags and walked out of the room leaving him alone once more. She quickly walked to the room that Amanda had texted her. She knocked on the door and laughed when John snatched open the door and grabbed her bags.

"You are hurt no holding bags!" John said looking at her. 'Here Randy hold them." he added

Amanda and Mandy busted out laughing at him. Randy put the bags down beside the bed and grabbed a hold of Mandy pulling her to him. He gently kissed her lips causing her to kiss back.

"Now I want you two out." Mandy said looking at Amanda and John who were smiling.

"What?!Why?!" shouted John like a little kid.

"Come on John, lets let them consummate the marriage." Amanda said grabbing his hand. "Randy, don't fall asleep this time." she added.

Mandy laughed along with Randy who pushed John just a bit while Amanda walked out with him behind him. Amanda quickly put the sign on the door and locking it winking at the two of them.

"Yea baby don't fall asleep." Mandy said with a wink. "I might be injured but trust me I can still do things" he added.

Randy smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.


	22. Chapter 22

**I only own Amanda,Clara,Emily, and Mandy thats it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy...This is part 1 of the RAW the next one is the other half lol.**

**

* * *

**

~*RAW*~

"Voices by Rev Theory" hits and the crowd quickly turned from cheers to boos. The camera quickly shows Randy walking out looking very pissed while Mandy is behind him with her arm in a sling and looked dead at the ring not even at the crowd.

"What is Randy doing here out and where is others?" Michael asked as the cameras were going back and forth between the two men.

The crowd quickly starts yelling as Cody and Ted rush the ring with chairs. Batista quickly fights the three of them off as Mandy stands quietly outside the ring. He quickly lifts Randy for the Batista Bomb but quickly lets him go as Ted hits him from behind with a chair. They quickly attack his arm.

"Legacy is just beating the heck out of Batista." King said in a hyper yet serious tone.

Mandy slowly got into the ring as she watched from the corner with a unsure look on her face. Randy quickly grabbed a chair and Mandy quickly walked to him and looked at him. She shook her head trying to reason with him.

"Move." Randy said looking at her.

"No." replied Mandy standing her ground while the crowd cheered for her.

The camera focused on the couple in the ring as they fought about the chair. Randy looked as if he was putting the chair down but shoved Mandy down to the mat causing her to land on her shoulder and her to scream in pain.

"This proves Randy Orton doesn't even have a heart." King said with a growl. "When will Mandy see that Randy is just using her to get her brother?" he added.

Mandy quickly looked at Randy who pointed to her as he slipped Batista's arm into the chair and started to stomp on it. She screamed for him to stop but her screams where falling on deaf ears. Randy was shown on the camera looking as if he would snap and he quickly grabbed a hold of Batista's arms snapping it. Batista rolled around the ring, while Randy held the WWE title in the air. The crowd booed loudly as he held it.

"Mandy wanted to help her brother but Legacy wouldn't listen." Michael Cole said as the camera showed her laying on the side of the ring holding her shoulder as she looked at the guys in the ring.

Legacy quickly got out of the ring. Randy held the title closely to his chest walking up the ramp. The camera showed Ted standing at the bottom of the ramp watching Randy. Cody quickly stopped himself as he watched his tag partner pick up Mandy. The crowd was kind of wondering what was going on between the two of them.

"I have not seen Randy do anything like that for her." King said looking at the scene in front of him. "I'll help her! Bring the puppies!" he added.

~*Backstage*~

"Did you have to shove me that hard?" Mandy asked as she rubbed her shoulder once she was out of the camera's view. "I got to have surgery in a few days." she added.

"I'm sorry but I had to make it believable." Randy said kissing her lips.

Amanda walked up to her and smiled brightly.

"How hard did he push you so I know not to do it?" Amanda asked looking at her best friend.

"He hurt me." Mandy said sticking her tongue out at him.

Amanda turned around to see Randy doing it back at his wife.

"Don't stick that tongue out at me unless your going to use it Mister." Mandy said pointing at him.

Amanda busted out laughing as Randy quickly ran over to his wife and kissed her lips gently. John quickly walked up to the group.

"Ahh my eyes!!" shouted John putting his hands over his eyes and acting as if they were burning.

Mandy broke apart from her husband an looked at John with a grin on her face.

"Guess what I saw last night John?" Mandy asked looking at him.

"What did you see?" John asked turning around to look at her.

Mandy grinned brightly making Amanda raise a eye brow.

"I went on you tube last night and I saw you an your thong." Mandy said with a little laugh. "I must admit you've got a nice ass." She added.

"Hey Hey Hey!!" Amanda said looking at her. "Mine back off woman. Go look up pictures of Randy's frontal Nudity!" she added.

Randy started as if he was stripping in the hallway.

"Junior keep that in the tighties." Amanda said pointing at Randy who stopped.

Mandy laughed as she walked over to Randy and got in front of him and grinned at Amana.

"Come on guys we have go a promo." Ted said with a smile. "Time to make the crowd wonder what the hell is going on with Mandy and me." he added.

"Stop trying to steal my woman." Randy said laughing as he put his arm around his wife's waste.

Both women rolled their eyes then grinned as Mandy quickly jumped on Cody's back making him jump just a bit.

"Relax Cody it's just me." Mandy said putting her free arm around his neck.

"I thought you were my sister." Cody said with a laugh.

"Sorry bro I'm right here." Amanda replied waving at him.

Randy and John shook their heads as the three of them walked towards the locker room where the camera crew were waiting on them. Ted helped Mandy off of Cody's back and picked her up bridal style and looked at Randy who stole a kiss from his wife.

**~*Locker Room*~**

The camera showed all the members of legacy in the locker room. Mandy was shown sitting behind Ted holing her shoulder running it.

"There is no way that Batista is coming back." Cody said with a smile. "We broke his arm there is not any way he can come back." he added.

Ted nodded in agreement then checked on Mandy while Randy looked at the two of them with a glare while Cody stood there. Josh Matthews walked into the locker room getting a look from everyone.

"What happen out there? Why did you and the other members of legacy take out Batista?" Josh asked looking at her.

Randy looked at Josh with a glare.

"You see Josh, everyone needs to know that Batista is down." Randy said looking at him. "He is done." he added.

The camera showed Mandy standing up from behind Ted.

"The only reason you put him out is knowing that you can't put him out single handily." Mandy said looking at him with a pissed off look. "You weren't there to help me last night so just be prepared that you might get your ass handed to you and I won't be able around to save your ass like I've one so many times before." she added.

Randy went to say something her but she put her hand up and walked out of the locker room leaving the three man alone. Ted shook his head at Randy and quickly walked out behind Mandy.

"Is there something going on between those two?" Josh asked looking at Randy.

"Don't be stupid." Randy said with a growl. "Back to the subject at hand, I am using my rematch clause tonight and if Batista doesn't show up to do the match. He forfeit and I will become the new WWE Champion." he added.

Cody nodded at Josh who just looked at Randy.

"I spoke to Vickie Guerrero and she agreed." Randy said narrowing his eyes at Josh. "One way or another tonight I will take back what is mine." he added.

The camera quickly faded to go to commercial

**~*Hallway*~**

"I am sleepy." Mandy said with a yawn.

Randy, Cody, and Josh walked out of the locker room laughing. Mandy pulled Randy to her and used him as a pillow.

"What am I? Your pillow?" Randy asked messing up her hair just a bit.

"When you married me you became my pillow." Mandy said with a chuckle.

"Awe." Amanda said making Cody put his arm around his sister's shoulder.

Mandy laughed as Randy picked her up bridal style while everyone in the hallway watched. Ted laughed while Mandy waved at the rest of them.

"Why are you holding me?" Mandy asked looking up at her husband.

"Because once you have surgery your going to be at home." Randy replied looking at her.

Mandy nodded at her with a smile. Randy's family and some of Mandy's helped moved her things into his place. She never seen what it looked liked but saw pictures thanks to Elaine sending them to her. They told her that they put her things away and she would find them once she got there.

"I am going staying at home alone." Mandy said with a pout.

"It will be ok." Amanda said looking at her. "I asked Vince for time off to be able to help you." she added.

"Thank you." Mandy said as Randy put her down.

She hugged her friend and looked at her watch to see that it was time for the tag match.

"Boys go do your match I'll be out there when my cue hits." Mandy said pushing at Ted's shoulder.

He nodded at her as Cody and him quickly ran to the gorilla pit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys here is part 2 of Raw. I was going to put it up last night but my family got back home and I wasn't able to finish i was visiting with them. I only own Amanda, Clara, Emily, and Amanda that is it. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy...Read and review...Read and Enjoy.....Enjoy**

* * *

**~*RAW (tag match)*~**

The camera was focused on the ring as the crowd had mixed reactions to see Mandy walking down the ramp with her arm in a sling. She looked around the arena and quickly ran to the stairs getting to the side and yelling for the ref to get his attention.

"What is Mandy doing? This is suppose to be a fair fight." Michael said as the camera showed Cody and Ted getting in some good double team.

She quickly hops down as Cody tags in Ted who quickly is trying to keep Primo in his sites. Quickly Ted grabs a hold of Primo and drops him to the mat doing the Dream Street. Quickly he covered his opponent and getting the three count. Mandy clapped as she pointed to the guys in the ring. She slowly got into the ring once more and hugged Cody before lifting Ted's arm in the air.

Mandy smiled at the guys as they both helped her off the ring. She talked to them the whole way up the ramp as the camera's followed them.

**~*Backstage*~**

"I wonder how many people in the crowd are thinking if something is going on between us." Mandy said looking at Ted.

"I know." Ted said laughing. "You have them eating out of the palm of your hand." He added.

Mandy laughed as Cody handed the two of them bottles of water.

"Thanks Codeturd." Mandy said with a grin.

"Don't call me that." Cody said looking at her. "Come on Ted, we have got to go back out there while Mrs. Orton here gets to tell the world she is married to Randy and why she didn't do anything to help him or us when we get our asses kicked." he added.

Mandy waved at them as she leaned against the wall waiting for her cue. She looked down the hallway to see Randy walking towards her with the title on his shoulder.

"Bring that title back home baby." Mandy said with a laugh.

"Plan on it." Randy replied kissing her lips gently.

She watched him go to the stairs and she let out a whistle making him shake his ass at her. Mandy shook her head at him as he walked up the stairs and went out on his cue. She watched one of the monitors that was showing the stuff going on in front of him.

"Now hunter, don't hurt my husband!" Mandy shouted as he walked past her.

"Husband?" Paul asked with a raised eye brow and a grin.

"Shh." Mandy said with a wink.

He laughed at her as he quickly walked to his place. Mandy yawned and sat down in one of the chairs and waited for her cue. After about five minutes of the fighting Mandy quickly jogged to the pit area and watched the guy who pointed to her.

**~*Raw*~**

"Catfight by Katerine" hit and the crowd booed as Mandy walked out onto the stage with a microphone in hand. The camera showed Triple H standing over the fallen Randy. Mandy looked at Cody and Ted in the ramp. Triple H himself was kind of confused why she was coming out. Mandy looked around at the crowd who were staring at her wondering if she going to help legacy in way.

"Randy, I know that you are wondering why I didn't come for the save." Mandy said while the crowd was having mixed reactions once more towards her. "I thought a husband was suppose to protect a wife from harm but it seems he can't even do that for his wife. You didn't even come out to check on me Randy. Your team mates checked on me. They took care of me Randal. I helped them win to return the favor. I also returned your favor. I let you get your ass kicked by Triple H!" she added.

The camera showed Mandy wave at the ring and blow a kiss. She turned on her heels and walked to the back once her music started to play once more.

**~*Backstage*~**

"You are good at telling Randy off." Amanda said with a laugh.

"Hey being a wife your allowed to do that." Mandy said laughing.

Paul walked to the back and looked at his friend's little sister.

"Ok, do you have something you want to tell me?" Paul asked looking at her. "Was that part of the story line or what?" he added.

"I'm really married to Randy." Mandy said looking at him with a serious face. "And if my brother is near a TV and hears that then we'll hear him scream and be ready to attack Randy." She added laughing.

Mandy looked around him to see the officials helping Ted and Cody to the back. Amanda quickly helped her brother to a chair and handed him a bottle of water and a towel.

"By the way did you have to have to hit him in the neck with the chair?" Mandy asked looking at him.

Paul laughed as Mandy watched other officials help Randy to the back. She smiled at him as they sat him down in the chair. Paul laughed as Mandy walked over to him and he put his head on her stomach.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Amanda asked looking at them with a raised eye brow.

"That isn't possible." Mandy said with a glare.

"Just kidding." Amanda said putting her hands up.

Mandy laughed as she rubbed Randy's head as the trainer checked out all the boys. He looked as if he had fallen asleep leaning against her stomach.

"Wake up." Mandy said rubbing his head.

"Keep doing that I'll just sleep." Randy said with a smile.

She moved away from him as she stood up. Amanda throw him a towel while Mandy stole a kiss as she adjusted her arm.

"Go take a shower and get changed." Mandy said pushing him towards the locker room. "We are going to head home for a few days Vince gave us a few days off." She added.

"Alright go wait with Mrs. Cena and I'll see you in a few." Randy said with a nod.

Mandy laughed as Randy ducked a shot from Amanda's hand.

"Don't make me sound so old next time." Amanda said with a laugh. "I'm not Mrs. Cena yet! He asked but I said no." She added.

"You did what?!" Mandy asked snapping her head towards her. "What in the hell did you do that for?" she added.

Amanda laughed and smiled.

"We were out drunk and he asked me." Amanda said looking at her. "I told him no because he was drunk. And if he felt the same way in the morning when he sobered up to ask me again and he didn't." she added.

"Oh I was about to ask if you were on crack." Mandy said looking at her friend with a smile.

"A lot of people would have asked if I was on crack." Amanda said laughing as they walked towards the women's locker room to get their things. "A lot of girls would have said yes right on the spot I know but I want him to do it when he is sober." she added.

Mandy nodded at her as they got to the room. They walked in to see that most of the women had left already. They quickly grabbed their things from the floor and walked out waving at the remaining divas in the room.

"Hope the surgery goes well." Beth said looking at her co-workers.

"Thanks me too." Mandy said waving at her.

**~*Parking Lot*~**

"Are you scared?" Amanda asked looking at her.

"About?" Mandy asked as she watched her friend put her bag into the backseat.

"The surgery." replied Amanda.

Mandy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what to think about it." Mandy replied as she unlocked the trunk of her and husband's rental car.

Amanda quickly put her bag in the trunk.

"Thanks." Mandy said looking at her. "I just don't know what to think about it. I'm scared but then again I'm not because they have me going to Dr. Andrews." she added.

"I was told he was a good surgeon." Amanda asked looking at her with a nod.

Mandy went to say something but stopped when she noticed John and Randy joking around as they came out of the arena. Amanda quickly turned around and shook her head as she noticed the guys. Randy waved at them as they got closer.

"Are we guys ready to go to Fiorella's?" John asked looking both women.

"I can't wait I'm starving." Amanda said as her stomach growled making everyone laugh.

Mandy handed the keys to Randy as he kissed her lips.

"Do you guys ever stop kissing?" John asked looking at them. "You really need to breath." he added.

"We do breath." Mandy said breaking the kiss. "We just do it a lot different then you guys do." she added.

John laughed as the two couples got into their rentals.

**~*Fiorella*~**

After about twenty minutes of driving the two couples pulled into the parking lot of the French style restaurant. Mandy got out of the car with the help of Randy which was kind of shocking the other couple.

"Randal since when you did you become a gentlemen?" Amanda asked looking at him.

"Shut up." Randy said laughing as they walked into the restaurant.

After waiting for a few minutes they were taken to their seats. Amanda sat next to John while Mandy sat near Randy. Mandy watched the couple in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mandy?" Randy said making her snap out of her staring.

"Yea?" Mandy asked looking at her.

"What would you say if I said that I am in love with you?" Randy asked looking at her. "And that I love you?" he added.

Mandy's smile brighten as she looked at him. John and Amanda looked at the couple and both were smiling.

"Awe who knew that the legend killer could be a romantic." Amanda said with a small giggle.

"Shove it." Randy said looking at her. "Pay attention to your champ while my wife focus on this champion." he added.

Mandy laughed while Amanda turned around to notice that John was now missing.

"Take a look to your left." Randy said with a grin.

Amanda quickly looked to the left to see John on one knee looking up at her with one of his smiles causing her to grin. Mandy stole a kiss from Randy and smiled at him.

"I have to say that I love you too." Mandy replied in a whisper.

Randy smiled down at her then looked at their two friends who were smiling at each other.

"Amanda, I know that we have had our troubles in the past and we have had our great times. You are my world and I love you." John said with a smile. "My family loves you even my friends love you which is a great thing. But I have something I want to ask you." he added.

Amanda nodded at him.

"Will you move in with me?" John asked looking up at her.

The smile disappeared from Amanda's face and she looked at him as if he was stupid.

"What?" John asked looking up at her.

"You made me think that you were going to ask me to marry you and you ask me to move in with you." Amanda said looking at him.

John looked at Randy and Mandy who were just sitting here trying to keep a straight face and not give anything away.

"Baby, I am joking." John said with a laugh. "I love you with all my heart and I want you to be with me and me alone for the best of mine and your life. Will you please marry me?" he added as he pulled out a ring.

"Yes." Amanda said as John put the ring on her finger.

Mandy cheered as they kissed each other. Amanda showed her ring while Mandy looked at in awe.

"Congratulations!" Mandy said with a smile.

"You knew about it didn't you?" Amanda asked looking at her.

All Mandy did was nod at her with a grin.

"How do you think the ring size is prefect?" Mandy asked with a super grin on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

**I only own, Amanda, Clara,Emily, and Mandy thats it. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...Enjoy....**

* * *

"I can't believe that today is the day where I go to surgery." Mandy said as she sat up on the bed.

"The days went by quick." Amanda replied as she walked into her friend's bedroom.

She put a cup of coffee on the night stand as Mandy pushed her hair back. Amanda laughed as she smiled at her friend who moved around so her feet was on the carpet.

"Missy come on get up it's 5am and we have got to get you to the hospital." Amanda said helping her up.

"Remind me to smack Vince McMahon because he one who got them to do it this early." Mandy said with a yawn.

Amanda laughed and nodded in agreement as she watched Mandy walk into the bathroom. She quickly grabbed the little jogging suit from the dresser they had picked out days before. She put it on the bed and knocked on the door.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat before we go." Amanda said while Mandy said ok.

She looked down at the floor and grabbed her friend's cell phone from the dresser and quickly left the room. Amanda looked at the phone to see no missed calls or text messages from the man who was suppose to be here to be with her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Amanda said sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

She quickly searched the phone and hit send. Amanda watched the stairs around the corner and took a deep breath once it started to ring.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Uhh, can I speak to Randy?" Amanda asked with wide eyes.

"Sure hold on a second, Randy baby phone."

Amanda's eye brow raised as she ran her hand through her hair. She took a deep breath waiting to hear his voice.

"Oh shit!" shouted Randy making Amanda smile as he realized who he was talking to. "H h h hi Amanda." he added.

Amanda looked at the counter top and was tapping her nails.

"Hello Randall, Sorry to catch you at the wrong moment." Amanda said with a hiss. "I'm not your wife and before you give that lingo that she is a friend or it's Becky you might want to remember, that I know you better then you think." she added.

"Don't tell Mandy please." Randy said with a sad tone. "I was lonely and I slipped what can I say Amanda?' he added.

Amanda quickly slipped out onto the deck behind the house. She looked around to see the sun was barely coming up. She sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.

"I wont tell her Randy but you will when you get here and after the surgery." Amanda said with a growl. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her. Hell you told her you loved her. Why the fucking change of heart?" She added.

" I don't know!" shouted Randy making Amanda hold the phone away from her ear. "You of all people should know what it's like to change mind." he added.

She knew what he was referring to. Amanda had dated a guy in another wrestling company but quickly started to fall for John. She had to pick between the two men. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She broke ones heart and loved another. John knows about it and understood and quickly forgave her.

"Don't bring me into this." Amanda said with a little laugh. "This is your mess and Randy, that girl your sleeping with that is Cody's girlfriend I know her voice." She added.

Amanda quickly hung up the phone before her friend's husband could answer or comment. She leaned back against the chair with a sign and glared towards the sky.

"You can't give anybody a break can you?" Amanda said looking up. "You want us to be happy but you keep fucking things up. Thanks a lot." she added.

She quickly got up from the couch and into the house as Mandy walked down the chairs in a towel.

"I was calling you to help me with the outfit." Mandy said looking at her.

"I was outside I noticed the sunrise." Amanda replied with a slight nod towards the deck.

Both girls quickly walked up the stairs. Amanda quickly slipped the phone back to the dresser hoping Mandy wouldn't notice.

"Thank you." Mandy said looking at her.

"Not a problem." Amanda said giving her the best smile she could.

After about twenty minutes of endless fussing and laughing the outfit was on. Mandy smiled as Amanda allowed her to zip the zipper of the track jacket.

"Have you spoken to Randy?" Mandy asked looking at her.

"No I haven't." Amanda replied hoping her friend wouldn't see past the almost shaky voice.

Mandy just nodded at her as she slipped on her flip flops.

"Go get dressed." Mandy said pushing her just a bit.

Amanda quickly walked out of the bedroom without having being told twice. She quickly got to her room and shut the door leaning against it.

"Why am I covering up for him?" Amanda asked just above a whisper.

She quickly walked over to her suit case and pulled a jogging suit similar to Mandy's. Amanda looked in the mirror in the corner of the room and sighed. She shed her night clothes and slipped on the suit.

"Time for my hair." Amanda said as she put her dark brown hair into a high pony tail. "Mandy I'll do your hair!"she added.

"Alright." Mandy replied.

Amanda slipped on her flip flops that matched her suit and walked out of the guest room to see Mandy down stairs in the kitchen looking at her phone. Amanda looked down and walked into the kitchen.

"Did Randy call?" Amanda asked looking at her.

Mandy nodded at her as Amanda quickly put her jet black hair into a messy pony tail.

"Yea he said that he would try to show up." Mandy said looking out the window as the sunrise was now in complete mood. "He was suppose to here by this morning." she added.

"He'll show up." Amanda said with a smile. "Come on let's go before we are late." she added.

Mandy grabbed her pocket book while Amanda grabbed her bag and the keys to the hummer. Amanda grabbed her cell phone from the counter and put it in her pocket.

"Hospital here we come." Amanda said as they two of them got into the hummer.

~*Hospital*~

"I am ready to get this over with." Mandy said as she laid in the hospital bed.

"I bet you are." Amanda said taking sip of her hot chocolate from star bucks.

Mandy looked out the window and sighed. They had been there for almost four hours waiting for everything to get ready and the paperwork. Randy had yet to show up and it was getting closer to the surgery.

"Stop thinking about Randy and think about the surgery." Amanda said putting the cup on the little table.

"I just wonder where he is." Mandy replied looking at her friend.

Amanda went to say something but stopped when the door to the room open. John and Randy quickly walked into the room both holding vases full of flowers.

"Hey!" Mandy said turning into a happy mood.

John kissed Amanda's lips and she smiled at him before mouthing something. He nodded at her then cleared his throat as he noticed Randy and Mandy kissing.

"My turn to kiss the drugged up patient!" John said putting the flowers on the table.

"I'm not drugged up yet but only on the cheek." Mandy said with a laugh.

He quickly put a kiss on her cheek and grabbed a hold of Amanda's hand.

"I am going to take her out for some breakfast." John said as they walked out of the room.

Amanda held onto his hand with a tight grip as they where far enough away from the room and she stopped walking.

"Did you know that Randy was cheating on Mandy?" Amanda asked looking dead at her soon to be husband.

John closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. Amanda shook her head and looked away from him with her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amanda asked looking at him with a glare. "Or are you cheating on me too?" she added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa don't even think that Amanda." John said putting his hands up. "I have spent three years dating you and fighting with you! Why in the living hell would I screw that up?" He added.

Amanda shrugged at him and looked at him with a upset look.

"Well you did sleep with my best friend and have a child with her." Amanda said with a fact of voice. "You can't tell me that you aren't faithful to me!" she added.

John busted out laughing and shook his head.

"You always finding way to start something Amanda." John said running his hand over his head. "Randy is my friend but that doesn't mean I follow in his every damn move! I am not going to cheat on the woman I want to be my wife and the mother of my children!" she added.

Amanda shook her head then turned her head and attention towards Randy who was walking towards them. She went to attack him but John quickly grabbed a hold of her waist holding her back.

"You are piece of shit!" Amanda said with a hiss. "You cheated on her! Why the hell can't you fucking change? Is she worth it?" she added.

"John get your girl away from me." Randy said looking at Amanda with a death glare. "I don't have to answer to you, not to John, and sure as hell no Mandy." He added.

Right as he finished his comment Amanda quickly slapped the man in front of her with death glare on her face.

"Randall Keith Orton! I don't even know what the hell your problem is." Amanda said with a glare. "I don't know if you have split personalities or something but you need to figure it out. Your wife is due to have surgery today and you are fucking cheating on her with my damn brother's girlfriend! You really have the nerve to show up." she added.

"Amanda Brianna Runnels you are acting like my mother." Randy said looking at her with a growl. "It's my business what I am doing. If you know what is best for you then you'll not say a damn word to her." he added.

Before Amanda could say or do anything else John quickly punched his friend in his jaw making him fall to the floor.

"You ever threaten my Fiancée again Randy and I'll do a hell of a damn more then just punch your ass." John said with a pissed off tone. "You are so fucked up in the head that you can't see that you have the best damn woman in the world for you right in front of you. You'd rather have one night stands in your bed every damn town. I don't know about you but I grew out of the damn horn dog stage three years ago." he added.

Randy held his jaw as he looked up at his friend with a pissed off look on his face.

"It's my damn life!" shouted Randy getting up from the floor.

"It's her too Randy." Amanda said before she could stop her self. "Or did you forget that you were married?! When you got married it stopped being about you and it became about both of you." she added.

Amanda quickly walked past him and quickly jogged to Mandy's room. John stood there looking at his friend with a blank expression on his face.

"Sometimes Randy you need to think about other people instead of just yourself." John said shaking his head as he walked towards Mandy's room.

Randy held his jaw and watched him from his spot.

"It's my life." Randy said with a mumble as he walked out of the hospital.


	25. Chapter 25

**I only own Abigail, Amanda, Clara, Emily, and Mandy thats...Read and Enjoy...REad and Review...Hope you like...Goodnite**

* * *

"I can't believe that he just up and left like that." Amanda said running her hair throw her hair as she took it down. "You'd at least think he'd here for his wife but no that is next to impossible for Mr. Randy Player Orton." she added.

"She is here." John said looking at his girlfriend.

Amanda turned her attention towards him and looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Abigail is in town." John said once again. "She is at the hotel. Along with your brother. But as you know Randy he has ties with Vince so Cody is on a signing." He added.

"So he went back to the hotel to fuck her more less." Amanda said shaking her head. "I am sorry John but I can't handle not telling her that he is cheating. She is his wife and my best friend. I can't stand around and do nothing." She added.

John looked at her trying to figure out the words to say to her.

"I know you want to help, but sometimes it's better left alone." John said looking at her.

"How is cheating better left alone?" Amanda asked raising a eye brow. "You really are a guy." She added.

"I'd hope." John said looking down at his shorts. "My hammer bush was all man last time I checked." he added.

Amanda busted out laughing. He knew how to make her laugh even when the situation was bad. Mandy had been in surgery for almost two hours.

"Do us both a favor." John said pulling out his keys. "Go my hotel room and get my hat." he added handing the rental car keys to her.

She smiled brightly at him and kissed his lips gently. Grabbing her pocket book quickly from the floor she ran past him.

"I love my fiancée." Amanda said with a giggle.

After about twenty minutes of driving she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they were staying at. Amanda quickly dialed her cell and dialed her brother's number.

"Hey Codeturd, what room number are you in?" Amanda asked acting friendly. "Ok room 329 on the 3rd floor, I have some things I want to put in there for you. Mandy sent them over." she added.

She hung up the phone and quickly got out. She put the keys in her pocket and looked at hotel with a pissed off glare.

"I might not be the wife but I'm close as hell to the wife." Amanda said to her self as she walked into the lobby.

People around her nodded at her as she got to the elevator. Amanda laughed as she hit the button and grinned as she waited to get to the floor. After a quick maybe ten seconds the door open and Amanda stepped out.

"Oh Abigail." Amanda said with a sing sound.

Amanda started to look for the room and smiled as she noticed a no disturber sign on the door. She looked around and saw a maid with a cart.

"Excuse me I went out earlier and I forgot my key could you please let me in?" Amanda said with a sweet smile.

The maid sweetly nodded at her and slid her card in unlocking the door. Amanda thanked her and turned around and walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god you can't be serious." Amanda said with a pissed off tone. "You are nothing but a no good slut." she added.

Abigail quickly sat up in the bed pulling the covers up to her chest and swallowing hard. She quickly hit the person under the cover to get them up.

"Your cheating on my brother!" Amanda said with a hiss. "You are sleeping with my best friend's husband! While she is having surgery!" She added.

"Your married?!" Abigail shouted looking at the man under the covers.

Amanda quickly busted out laughing as she saw Mike (miz) pull the covers from over his head.

"I am not married." Mike said looking at Amanda with a glare. "What in the hell are you doing here?" he added.

"Why in the living hell are you screwing my brother's girlfriend and besides she is already sleeping with him along with Randy." Amanda said crossing her arms. "Who is next? Matt?" she added.

Abigail gave a smile and laughed.

"You might want to watch out because I might just snatch your fiancee away from you." Abigail said with a little snicker.

"Oh you little whore I'd love to see you try." Amanda said with a glare. "You touch John in any way shape or form I will kick your ass don't think I want." she added.

Mike quickly got dressed while the girls were staring at each other with pissed off glares. Abigail quickly got dressed and fixed her hair while Mike looked at Amanda.

"Get the hell out!" Amanda shouted with a glare.

"I'll leave when I want to leave." Mike said with a smile.

She quickly raised a eye brow at him and quickly started to smack him all over his body. Amanda grinned brightly as she smacked him across the back of the head really hard. He quickly stumble out of the room into the hallway.

"Now stay the fuck out." Amanda said slamming the door and locking the door.

Abigail looked at her boyfriend's sister looking at her with a look that could kill. Amanda crossed her arms and looked at the woman in front of her.

"If my brother doesn't make you happy or give you what the hell you need I think you need to get the hell away from him." Amanda said with a growl. "You want to play your little games go do it to somebody else. Cody is my brother and he deserves somebody better then a tramp like you." she added.

Abigail went to say something but quickly stopped and saw Cody walk into the room. She quickly acted as if she was crying and was snuffing. Amanda raised a eye brow at her and shook her head.

"What's going on here?" Cody asked walking further into the room.

"She walked in here and called me a whore for no reason." Abigail said as fake tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Cody looked at his sister with a raised eye brow.

"You can't come in here and acting like that!" Cody said looking at his sister. "She is my girlfriend Amanda." he added.

"Your damn whore of a girlfriend who fucking Miz! Hell she has been fucking Randy since I don't know when." Amanda said with a glare.

Abigail's eyes widen and looked at her.

"I did not! I would not cheat on you and I should as hell would not sleep with a married man!" Abigail said with tears coming down. "You believe me don't you baby?" She added.

"Oh hell no don't you even believe her Cody!" Amanda shouted at her baby brother. "You should trust your family not damn ring rat you found who you think you can turn into a damn faithful girlfriend." She added.

Cody looked at both of the women in the room.

"Amanda stop trying to accuse of her doing something she isn't." Cody said with a serious face.

"Fine then Cody Garrett Runnels. If you think your whore of a girlfriend is faithful go a head but when you walk in on her fucking or giving somebody a blow job don't you fucking dare come crying to me." Amanda said hiss.

Right as she finished her comment Cody slapped her with the back of his hand. Amanda's eyes widen as she touched her jaw looking at him. Cody's eyes quickly widen as he saw his sister holding her jaw.

"Dillhole, I'm sorry!" Cody said going towards her.

Amanda put her hand up to keep him away from her.

"Don't you fucking come near me again." Amanda said looking at him with a glare. "You picked her over your own blood Cody, I never thought I'd see it. So take that bitch you call a girlfriend and keep the hell away from me." she added.

She quickly walked out of the room leaving the couple together alone in the room. Amanda ran down the hallway of the hotel then leaned against the wall and slid down to the wall to the floor.

"Amanda?" Randy asked walking around the corner.

"Go a away Randy." Amanda said without looking up at him. "Your fuck buddy is in the room with her boyfriend." she added.

He shook his head and made her look up at him.

"What in the hell happen to your face?" Randy asked as a bruise started to form on her jaw line.

"I said some things to Cody and he back handed me." Amanda said with a slight smile. "I told him about Abigail fucking you and I walked in on her fucking Mike yes Miz Randy. And he believed her." she added.

"That don't give him a fucking right to slap you." Randy said looking at her. "Come on let's go back to the hospital it's about time for Mandy to get out." he added.

Amanda looked up at him with a raised eye brow and stood up with his help.

"I hate you Randal. Your cheating on my best friend with my brother's girlfriend why can't you just be happy with her?" Amanda asked with mix emotions. "Is she not good enough? You know what? Forget it." she added.

Randy just watched her as they left the hotel all together. Amanda looked at Randy and shook her head.

"Why did you leave?" Amanda asked with a serious tone. "Did you come back here and sleep with somebody?" she added.

"I came back here because somebody else is here." Randy said looking at her. "Let me go get her quickly." he added.

"Her? Another one? God." Amanda said shaking her head. " My friend is married to a damn pimp." she added.

She watched Randy quickly run back into the hotel. After about five minutes of waiting Randy walked out with Clara on his side and his sister Becky beside him.

"Auntie Mendia!" shouted Clara.

Clara quickly got lose of her step dad and ran over to Amanda who was shocked to see her. Clara quickly hugged her legs which Amanda was trying to get her emotions together. She quickly picked up the toddler and hugged her tightly spinning her around.

"We are going to see mommy." Clara said while Amanda nodded at her.

"Hey Becky." Amanda said waving at her.

"Hey." Becky replied crossing her arms over her chest. "Clara has been staying with me for the last week." She added.

Amanda nodded at her as Clara was pushing her cheeks together to make a funny face. Randy shook his head at the two of them.

"Come on we need to go and get to the hospital before sleeping beauty wakes up." Randy said clapping his hands and Clara went to him without a problem.

"The car seat is in my car so we have to go in mine." Becky said with a nod.

Randy nodded at her and followed her to the car. Amanda got into her and John's rental and watched Becky and Randy fussed about putting Clara in the seat right. She laughed and shook her head as she pulled out of the parking lot with them close behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone I am sorry that I didn't update sooner. I had somethings that were really important that needed to be taken care of. I also had writers block more then you know. But now I think it has returned and i'm hoping it stays. But everyone read and review. Read and Enjoy....Enjoy guys**

* * *

"Would you sit down?" Amanda asked looking at Mandy as she watched her walk back and forth.

"How the hell can I sit down when I'm scared as hell?" Mandy asked looking at her friend with a raised eye brow.

Amanda shook her head and looked around the hotel room as her friend just paced.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Amanda asked looking at her as she stood up from the bed.

Mandy looked at her then quickly nodded. She adjusted her arm in the sling and looked at the clock on the wall and grabbed the bag from the bed and walked into bathroom closing the door behind her. Amanda quickly sat down on the bed and looked down at her hands took a deep breath. After a few minutes Mandy walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"I hope it says no." Mandy said as she sat down beside her friend.

"How long do we wait?" Amanda asked looking at her watch.

She looked at the box and looked at Amanda.

"Ten minutes." Mandy replied as she put the paper down.

Amanda set the timer on her watch and shook her head.

"Have you spoken to Randy?" Amanda asked as Mandy got up from the bed and started pacing once more.

"Yea but it was quick and short." Mandy replied as she sat down in the chair in her bedroom.

Amanda nodded at her and took a deep breath as Clara walked into the room with a smile on her face. Mandy looked up at her daughter and smiled.

"Dadada home." Clara said jumping up and down.

Both women looked at each other then stood up as Clara ran out of the room once more. They quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Mandy slowly walked down the stairs and looked at Randy as he was in the floor making Clara giggle as he tickled her.

"Hey." Amanda said getting to the bottom of the stairs.

Randy looked up at her and stood up picking Clara up by her feet making her laugh harder as he swung her around. Amanda shook her head as Mandy walked up beside her and waved at him. Randy quickly turned Clara up right and he leaned over and kissed Mandy on the lips gently.

"Eww cooties." Clara said putting her hands over her eyes.

Amanda busted out laughing as she picked her goddaughter up and put her on her hip.

"Come on blue eyed let's go get a snack." Amanda said with a laugh.

Mandy laughed at her daughter as they walked into the room.

"How long are you home for?" Mandy asked looking at him with a smile.

"Two days." Randy replied with a nod. "Did you think about the storyline that Vince and Stephanie thought of?" he added.

Mandy nodded at him and smiled as he kissed her lips once more.

"It would be interesting." Mandy replied as they walked into the kitchen. "I haven't been gone that long I am missing the action so much." she added.

"The fans miss you." Randy replied as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "They keep chanting your name. They showed your surgery video and the crowd started chanting get well soon." he added.

"I knew they'd miss you." Amanda said as she put a plate of apples and peanut butter in front of Clara. "They are looking forward." she added.

Mandy laughed and quickly looked at her watch. Randy raised a eye brow as Mandy ran out of the kitchen leaving the three of them alone.

"Could you watch her please?" Amanda asked with a little nod.

Before Randy could answer Amanda quickly ran out of the kitchen. Randy looked at Clara who was eating the snack. Amanda quickly ran into the master bedroom slamming on the breaks as she noticed Mandy walking out of the bathroom looking down at her hands.

"Well?" Amanda asked looking at her. "What does it say?" she added.

Mandy looked up at her friend with wide eyes as she was trying to think of the words to form her sentence. Amanda quickly grabbed the stick from her friend and returned the wide eyed look to her best friend.

"What is going on here?" Randy asked making both women jump.

Amanda quickly turned around to see Randy holding Clara's hand as her face was covered with peanut butter. Mandy swallowed hard as she watched her husband from behind her friend.

"We can explain." Amanda said with a little stutter. "We took a test and guess what? I'm pregnant." she added.

"Pregnant?" Randy said looking at Amanda with a stunned reaction. "Congratulation! When are you going to tell John?" He added.

"Right now I'm going to go down stairs with Clara clean her up and call him." Amanda said grabbing a hold of Clara's hand and quickly making a exit from the bedroom.

Mandy watched her friend leave her alone with her husband. She quickly turned away from him before he could see her face. He was already learning her facial expressions. Randy walked further into the room and walked up behind her as she looked out the in window to the back yard. They both watched Amanda walk out with Clara taking off running towards her brand new swing set.

"How do you think John will take the news?" Randy asked while Mandy remained quiet. "Are you ok?" he added.

"Oh I'm great, I just find it so surreal." Mandy replied looking at her daughter with her best friend pushing her god daughter.

Randy nodded in agreement as he watched Clara laugh as Amanda pushed her. Mandy smiled as she noticed the reflection in the window of her husband holding her.

"Why did you lead Amanda to think that you slept with Abigail?" Mandy asked before she could stop her self.

Randy looked down at her before pulling her tighter against him.

"Randal, I know your types and I know far them but Abigail is WAY off base." said Mandy with a giggle.

"Your right she isn't my type but sometimes us men need to do some things in order to get what we want." Randy said moving around to the side of her. "But you are right I didn't sleep with her. The day that Amanda called was the day that Becky and Clara where along with Becky's friend Sky. She heard Sky who sounds very similar to Abigail." he added.

Mandy went to say something else but was quickly cut off when the door bell rang. Randy looked at her with a smile then looked at Amanda and Clara who quickly ran into the house. He back tracked just a bit and closed the bedroom door locking it behind him.

"Randy what are you doing?" Mandy asked with a smile.

"Something I have been meaning to make time for." Randy said with one of his sexy smiles.

She grinned at him as he made his way over of her. Mandy kissed back gently as his lips met hers.

~*Downstairs*~

Clara tried her best to open the door coughing Amanda to laugh as she opened the door to see John standing there holding a bear and bag.

'Unclie Jon Jon." Clara shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Hey baby girl." John said picking up the toddler.

Amanda took the bear and the bag from him as they went into the kitchen. John put Clara on his back and he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what was on the counter.

"What is that?' John asked looking at his fiancée.

Amanda turned her attention to the counter as Clara was put down on the kitchen floor. She looked up at him and grinned before laughing.

"Clara sweetheart could you go into the living room for just a moment?" Amanda asked with a nod. "Your cartoons are still on sweetheart, Aunt Amanda will come and get you when her and Uncle John are talking." She added.

"Otay." Clara said walking into the living room leaving the couple alone in the kitchen.

John walked around the island and looked at Amanda who was trying to figure out how to explain this.

"Mandy is pregnant and she doesn't want to tell Randy at the moment he walked in so I kind of was holding it and I said that I was the one pregnant." Amanda said quickly but quietly. "So you see we are kind of covering for Mandy please don't be mad but she is my best friend and I didn't want to leave her hanging so baby don't be mad at me." She added quickly once more.

"So I'm playing a soon to be father?" John asked with a raised eye brow while Amanda nodded at him. "Great, I have a daughter who calls me uncle and now I'm playing the role of soon to be father that isn't even there. Thanks." he added.

Amanda looked around the kitchen and looked up to see John standing against the island. She closed her eyes as she felt John wrap his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

"I'm happy to help but next time ask in advance." John said with a laugh.

"Sure next time I'll warn you in advance that one of our friend's pregnant and we are covering for her." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

John laughed at her and quickly started laughing harder as he heard the noise that was coming from upstairs. Amanda quickly tried to keep a straight face and started laughing.

"Come on let's get Clara and go do something for the day." John said with a laugh. "I don't want to hear them have wild monkey sex. You leave the note and I'll get our little baby girl." he added.

Amanda was trying to keep a straight face as John quickly bolted out of the kitchen and grabbing Clara's things from the side closet. She looked around the kitchen for something to write on. Amanda quickly wrote the note telling them that her and John had Clara and they were going out for a few hours enjoy the alone time.

"Come on!" John said looking at her with a grin. "Owww ahha!" he added acting like monkey causing Clara to laugh.

"Alright Jack Swagger I'm coming now." Amanda said with a grin as she picked up Clara as she past John.

"Oh I know you did not just call me Jack." John said with a laugh. "I'm sure as hell not that man who needs a speech teacher." he added as they walked out of the house closing the door behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

**I am sorry for a late update. Plus my muse is being a pain again. But I have the best idea coming up so read and review..Enjoy...Read and Enjoy**

* * *

"Are you ready for tonight?" Mandy asked as she slipped on her brown strapless sundress.

"Am I ready?" Amanda asked looking at her. "I just checked on John you're the one who runs out and checks on Randy then almost gets a attacked." she added.

Mandy laughed and nodded in agreement as she put the sling down on the bench. She slowly moved the arm around as she touched her stomach.

"When are you going to tell him?" Amanda asked with a raised eye brow.

"I don't know." Mandy replied as Amanda started doing her hair.

Amanda laughed a bit and looked at her.

"You do realize that when you start gaining weight and I don't he is going to find out." Amanda said while Mandy just touched her stomach and looked in the mirror.

After a few minutes Amanda touched her friend's shoulder and smiled.

"Look Mandy, I know that you guys just got married but hey this could be a blessing." Amanda said looking at her. "Maybe this will stop him from cheating." she added.

Mandy's head quickly turned towards her friend and raised a eye brow.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mandy asked looking at her with a confused look.

"Oh nothing." Amanda said shaking her head.

Mandy went to say something but was cut off when the women's locker room door open and a stage hand stood there with a head set on.

"We are getting ready for you." The stage head said with a smile.

She quickly nodded at him then looked at Amanda who was now talking to Beth about something. Mandy walked out of the locker room slamming the door making everyone look at the door.

**~*RAW*~**

"Neither man was able to stand up at 10 so still the WWE Champion Randy Orton." Lillian said as the crowd around her were booing.

The camera quickly showed referees and trainers checking up on Randy Orton and Triple H. The crowd quickly were having mixed reactions when the camera showed Mandy walk out from behind the entrance.

"Mandy Bautista is back!" King said with a chipper sound.

Mandy was shown looking at both men who were down on the stage. She looked at the crowd knowing what they wanted. She quickly pushed some of the trainers away and went over to Randy who in pain and trying to stand. The crowd quickly cheered as Triple H was up and ran over to Randy and gave him a cheap shot across the back.

"Leave him alone Hunter!" shouted Mandy with a glare. "You didn't win but you'll have your chance!" she added.

"What does she mean by that?" Michael Cole asked as the crowd where trying to figure it out for themselves.

She quickly turned her attention back to Randy who was being held up by the trainers. He looked at her with kind of a shocked face to see her standing there. The camera showed the couple looking at each other. The trainers took him to he back with Mandy standing out on the stage and looked at the crowd as they were having mixed reactions towards her. She quickly walked to the back as the camera faded into a Jeff Hardy video.

**~*Backstage*~**

"How are you feeling?" Mandy asked looking at Randy as he was being looked over by the trainer.

"I am hurting." Randy said with a laugh.

Mandy shook her head and crossed her arms. She was happy to be out of the sling even though she had to put it back on after Raw was over with. Randy pull her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist and his head on her stomach as the trainer checked out his back.

"Are you ready to make my life hell?" Randy asked laughing.

"Trust me baby I did it before I can do it again." replied Mandy running her hand over his head.

The trainers laughed at the couple as they fixed Randy up. After a few minutes they walked over to where they were shooting the promo at. Mandy saw Ted and Cody already waiting.

"Teddy bear!" shouted Mandy with a laugh.

Ted quickly looked up at the sound of Mandy who was walking towards him. She quickly hugged him and then hugged Cody who slowly put her on the box that was Randy was going to be sitting on.

"I could have done that but I wont complain." Mandy said with a laugh.

"So you took up the offer then?" Ted asked while Mandy nodded at him with a grin. "Does this mean that we get hell or do we get to get special treatment?' He added.

"I don't know." Mandy replied with a shrug and a smile. "I do know that I get to make my husband's life hell." She added.

Everyone laughed as Mandy got down from the box and Randy got up as the camera crew were getting ready for the promo. She stole another kiss before going behind the camera with Vince who gave her a smile.

**~*RAW*~**

"Are you in pain Randy?" Vince asked while Randy just looked at him with a glare. "You will be in pain come The Bash. The new GM and I have come to terms about your match with Triple H." she added.

"Just who is the new general manager of Raw Vince?" Randy asked with a glare.

Mandy walked up to the two men and looked at her. Randy looked at her with a confused look while Vince smiled at her.

"Randy, I want you to meet Raw's newest general manager Mandy Buatista your girlfriend." Vince said while Mandy stood there smiling. "You should know better then to hurt women." he added.

"Mr. McMahon is right Randall." Mandy said with a smile. "Hell have no furry like a woman scorned." She added.

Randy's eyes narrowed at her as she just grinned at him.

"You see Randy, your match at the bash will be a 2 out of 3 fall match." Mandy said with a smile as she got closer. "The first match will be a regular wrestling match, the second will be a falls count any where match, I don't care if it's in the parking lot or at the state line, and the third match will be Stretchers Match. Enjoy your three stages of hell." she added.

The camera showed Randy looking very upset with her. Mandy waved at him as she walked off with Vince. He watched her with hate in his eyes.

**~*End of promo*~**

Mandy walked back over to him with a smile on her face. Randy stood up from the box and kissed her lips.

"I'm going to go get change." Randy said as Amanda walked up.

She nodded at him and turned to see Amanda holding her cell phone.

"You have a voice mail." Amanda said handing her friend the cell phone. "The number was blocked so I didn't answer it." She added.

Mandy quickly grabbed the phone and dialed her voicemail. Amanda looked at her friend who looked too eager to listen a voice mail. After a few minutes Mandy closed the phone and looked at Amanda.

"Who was it?" Amanda asked looking at her.

"Oh oh it was a friend from home." Mandy said while she gave a smile.

Amanda just looked at her friend with a raised eye brow. Mandy looked at her with a questioning face.

"What?" Mandy asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"Who was that for real?" Amanda asked looking at her with a confused look.

Mandy sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"A friend from my home town give it a break." Mandy replied walking off leaving Amanda standing there.

Ted walked over to Amanda who was watching Mandy leave.

"I know your close to Mandy what in the hell is going on with her?" Amanda asked looking at Ted who put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"I don't know." Ted replied with a shrug.

Amanda turned her attention back to her friend who was leaning against the wall with her cell phone to her ear. Ted walked away pulling his cell phone out.

"This is getting annoying." Amanda said shaking her head walking off.


	28. Chapter 28

**I only own Abigail,Amanda, Clara, and Mandy thats it. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy....I promise you'll be saying wow by the end..Enjoy**

* * *

"Who the heck are you on the phone with now?" Amanda asked looking at Mandy with a raised eye brow.

Mandy quickly said something that she couldn't understand and she hung up the cell phone.

"It's just a friend." Mandy replied shaking her head.

"Just a friend?" Amanda asked looking at her with a raised eye brow. "Some friend that person must be. You talk to whoever it is more then you do me." She added.

Mandy shook her head and looked at her.

"I haven't spoken to the person in a while that's all." Mandy said looking at her . "You don't have to get jealous." she added.

"Me jealous?" Amanda asked laughing as she stood up from the chair she was sitting. "Remember who is covering for you being pregnant." she added.

Amanda looked at Mandy who was shaking her head.

"Mandy, your acting like a teenager with a boyfriend." Amanda said making Mandy's head snap towards her friend. "Because I know your not talking to Randy that much because he is off doing god knows what." She added.

Mandy stood up from the stool and put the cell phone back in her pocket. She quickly grabbed the bottle of water she had been drinking and glared at Amanda.

"Just because we both know John is out fucking Maria doesn't mean you have to get bitchy because he isn't giving you any." Mandy said before she could stop her self.

Amanda's went wide and a quick look of anger flashed across her face.

"No you see that is where the hell you are wrong." Amanda said with a hiss. "Your husband right now is out fucking Mickie! He has been doing it since after you got married!" she added.

"Your lying." Mandy said trying to protest what she was saying.

Amanda shook her head no and glared.

"The damn day of your surgery Mandy he was fucking Abigail my own brother's girlfriend." Amanda replied while Mandy sat back down on the stool. "He left you a the hospital before you went in and went to the hotel to do god knows what." she added.

Mandy shook her head and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Amanda quickly felt sorry for just blurting out like that.

"So Randy is cheating on me." Mandy said with a nod.

Amanda didn't know how to answer that she just stood there. Mandy looked around the hotel room and touched her stomach.

"I got to go." Mandy said grabbing her things and walked out of the hotel room leaving Amanda alone standing there.

"SHIT!" shouted Amanda as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. "I know your busy but get back to my hotel room because I did something horrible!" she added and hung u.

She looked around the hotel room as she put the phone back on the table. Amanda ran her hand through her dark brown hair and sat down on the bed. After a few minutes a knock on the door got her out of her thoughts. Amanda quickly opened the door to pull John into the hotel room.

"What's going on?" John asked looking at his girlfriend in front of him.

"I told her." Amanda said looking at John who was confused. "I told her that Randy was cheating on her." She added.

John's eyes widen as he looked at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" John asked looking at her. "She is pregnant which means her hormones are wacky! AKA SHE IS GOING TO KILL RANDY!" he added.

"We got in a fight and it came out." Amanda said looking at him with worry. "I didn't mean for it to but it did after she said u were fucking Maria." she added.

John rolled his eyes and looked up as the door to the hotel room open and Mandy walked in with a blank expression on her face.

"Mandy?" John asked looking at Mandy.

"Did you know that he was cheating on me?" Mandy asked with out any emotion in her voice.

He looked at Amanda who was waiting to hear the answer to see the reaction it would cause out of her friend. John slowly nodded at her as Mandy looked away from him with a face full of hatred.

"Where is he right now?" Mandy asked with a death glare. "Don't fucking lie." she added.

"He just got back from a signing so he should be with Abigail in Cody's room." John said without looking up at her. "Room 394." he added.

Amanda watched with wide eyes while Mandy walked out of the room leaving the couple alone. Without saying anything Amanda quickly grabbed her room key and quickly ran out of the room with John on her heels trying to catch up with Mandy.

"You had to tell her." John said looking at her.

"You had to tell her the room number!" Amanda said as they got to the elevator.

John shook his head as they waited. Mandy however took the stairs and got to the next floor and pulled open the door and saw the room she was looking for. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and glared.

"Room Service." Mandy said with a fake happy voice.

The door quickly opened and Mandy looked at Abigail in front of her in nothing but her bra and panties. Her eyes had widen as she looked at Mandy who was standing there.

"Where is the food I'm starving." Randy said walking into view of his wife in nothing but his boxers.

He looked at Mandy with a shocked expression on his face. Abigail went to say something but was cut off when Mandy punched her in the face knocking her to the floor.

"That is for sleeping my husband." Mandy said with a pissed off tone.

She turned her attention to Randy and looked at him with a glare that could kill if it wanted to. Randy stood in his place as she got closer.

"You are nothing but a piece of shit." Mandy said with a hiss. "You said you loved me and I believed you. You said you only wanted me and I was a fool to believe that. So if you picked the life of a damn player Randal I'm done." she added.

Randy just stood there as she looked at him with a pissed off look.

"I was a fool to believe you." Mandy said with a glare looking at him then looked at Abigail who was holding her jaw while leaning against the wall. "You have not changed Randy, you never will. You can't be faithful to me not even a month so take your whore and go fuck because I'm done." she added.

Mandy looked around the hotel room with a pissed off glare. She backed up just a bit and quickly threw a punch at Randy who caught her hand. He quickly twisted her around so she was facing the door and he had her arm behind her face.

"When you want to hit somebody Mandy make sure they aren't a man or a wrestler." Randy said in her ear.

"And you need to make sure the woman you look as if your about to beat her isn't pregnant." Mandy said with a hiss. "Oh don't worry Randy the child isn't yours." she added with a glare.

Randy quickly let her go and turned her around grabbing her upper arms making her look up at him as he looked at her.

"You cheated on me from the start so I've been cheating as well." Mandy said with the sound of venom. "The child that I'm carrying isn't yours!" She added.

"Who the hell have you been cheating on me with?" Randy asked with a glare.

"Does it matter?" Mandy asked looking at with the equal amount of hate. "You were cheating on me with Abigail and I'm sure Mickie so why don't you just not worry about it." she added trying to pull away.

He tighten his grip on her upper arm as she was trying to pull away. Amanda and John quickly walked into the room to see Abigail holding her jaw while Randy was holding Mandy by her arms.

"Let her go right this minute." Amanda said with a glare.

Randy looked up to see his best friend and Amanda who looked as if she was ready to attack. He pushed Mandy into the arms of Amanda who caught her.

"She has been cheating on me." Randy shouted making all the women jump.

"So you were cheating on her." replied Amanda putting Mandy behind her. "Wait, what?" she added.

Mandy closed her eyes as Amanda turned around to look at her friend. Amanda looked at her best friend with a confused look on her face.

"Is that who you have been on the phone with all this time?" Amanda asked while Mandy nodded at her. "Who the hell is it." she added.

"I've been cheating on him since before my surgery because I knew about Randy but I tried to ignore and I broke things off with the guy then we started back after the surgery." Mandy replied without missing a beat.

Everyone in the room looked at her with a blank face. Mandy always seemed like the girl who would remain faithful to the person she was dating.

"I can't believe this." Amanda said with a shocked voice.

"Don't be." Mandy said with a laugh. "I am not going set and pretend to be the poor housewife. Randy isn't the father of my child trust me." she added.

"Then who?" John asked before he could stop himself.

Mandy laughed once more and turned and looked at John with a grin.

"Don't worry it isn't you this go around." Mandy said touching his face and tapping it just a bit. "Besides if you think about it, it isn't that hard." she added.

She turned her attention back to Randy and looked at him with one of his famous faces almost to the T.

"Randy, trust me you are nothing to me." Mandy said with a glare. "I knew about you and how you were. I only need you to get Clara away from Adam. You see I know who the father of Clara is. It isn't John by the way. Switching the results is easy when you have a inside man." she added.

Amanda looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What the hell?" Amanda said looking at her with a raised eye brow. "This is like The Bold and The Beautiful." she added.

"You Amanda, I knew that Randy would go along with this." Mandy replied crossing her chest. "The man that supposedly married us in Vegas isn't a real preacher. He was a paid actor by my babies father. I'm pregnant by the same man who is the father of Clara." she added.

"Why you bitch." Randy said looking at her. "You fucking played me." he added.

Mandy gave a little small laugh and shook her head.

"How does it feel Randall?" Mandy asked looking at her with out any emotion.

John and Amanda looked at each other then at Abigail who was now standing up still holding her jaw while she watched the scene in front of her unfold. Mandy moved away from Amanda's side and back to Randy once more who looked as if he was ready to snap.

"How does it feel to be played like a fiddle?" Mandy asked with a glare. "You are nothing but a tool and a piece of shit and waste of god given talent. So just like they have it scripted for the show Randy, I am going to be making your life a living hell. You fucked up my life and many others so in the revenge of them. Hell have no fury like a woman scorn." she added walking backwards.

Amanda watched her walk out of the hotel room leaving the four others in the room alone standing there stunned by her actions.

"Who the hell is Clara's father?" Randy asked with a grow.

"How the fuck should I know?' Amanda asked looking at him. "I thought it was Adam then I thought it was John but who the hell knows, so take the damn ring off your damn hand your not married go back to fucking." she added.

Amanda quickly grabbed a hold of John and pulled him out of the room. She quickly slammed the door and looked around for some sign of Mandy.

"What the hells is going on?" Amanda asked looking at John. "Who the living hell is the father of Mandy's baby if it isn't Randy?' she added.

"How the hell should I know?" John asked putting his hands up in the air. "I slept with her one time and that I won't do it again because I'm in love you and I love my Richard Hammerbush." he added.

"Aww I knew you'd learn." Amanda said touching his face with a laugh as she walked away from him.

John rolled his eyes as he followed his fiancée down the hallway trying to find their pregnant friend.

**~*Hotel Room*~**

"I can't be here anymore." Mandy said into her cell phone. " I already said he wasn't my baby's father hell he knows that John isn't Clara's father. You are. No I didn't tell him do you think I'm a idiot?" she added.

Amanda and John stopped at the door to see it open just making them both stop because they heard Mandy talking.

"Listen, they don't know." Mandy said shaking her head. "They won't find out until we are ready for them to find out. So why don't you just calm down and I'll come see you when everything is calm down ok? It will be Clara, our unborn child, you, and me. We will go out and do something ok?" she added.

After a few moments of talking she hung up the phone and put it in her bag. Amanda looked at John who just was shocked to hear the conversation. Mandy looked up at the door to see shadows. She shook her head and walked over to it quietly.

"Enjoy the conversation?" Mandy asked snatching open the door.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Amanda looking at her friend. "What happen to the girl I knew and I was friends with." she added.

"I am still me Amanda." Mandy said looking at her. "I am just not same girl you expect me to be." she added.

Amanda shook her head while John just stood there.

"We don't expect you to be anybody but your self but right now your turning into a fucking female version of Randy." Amanda said looking at her with a glare. "Why don't you fucking be woman enough to tell me who the father of my god daughter is? Because you had us believing that it was John." she added.

Mandy looked at her with a glare and put her hands on her hips.

"If you'd pay attention like a friend would you'd know!" Mandy said grabbing her suitcase from the floor. "When you start paying attention come and find me." she added.

Before anybody could react to her comment Mandy was gone out of the hotel room leaving the couple standing there.

"Why did you have to say anything?" John asked looking at her. "You could have just said something else when you were mad but noooo you just had to blurt it out!" he added trying to lighten the mood.

Amanda just looked at him with a sad face. John quickly pulled her into his arms holding her as she just held onto him with no words.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys here is another update for you. As I've said so many times before. I only own Abigail,Amanda,Clara, and Mandy thats it. Nobody else. ...Read and Review..Read and Enjoy. I hope that you guys aren't confused. If so please just email and ask a question and i'll be more then happy to explain. And Everybody who has reviewed this story. It means so much to me. Thank you so much. I hope I am able to please your mind and your taste of writing. Enough of me rammbling. Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean she called you and wanted time off out of the blue?" Amanda asked looking at Stephanie across the desk.

"It is what it is." Stephanie said looking up at her. "During the night I got a call from Mandy who said she need time off to work out some personal details and she would be back as soon as she could." she added.

"She was never married to Randy, she is pregnant with another man's child. The father of her other daughter is the same man who is the father of Clara." Amanda said looking at her putting her hands on the desk.

Stephanie looked at Amanda with a confused look on her face.

"She is pregnant by Adam again?" Stephanie asked while Amanda shook her head no. "I thought he was the father of Clara." she added.

"We all thought that he was because that is what Mandy told us." Amanda replied to her boss who was now curious has she was. "Yesterday she caught Randy cheating with Abigail my brother's girlfriend and we come to find everything out. John isn't Clara's father. All we know is that Clara and the child that Mandy is pregnant with now have the same father but we don't know who that person is." she added.

Stephanie ran her hand through her dark brown hair and sat back in the chair behind the desk. John looked at the two women who very confused of the action that was done by their friend.

"I can't say that I am not surprise by the actions of Mandy." Stephanie said looking at her. "She is her brother's sister. Have you tired calling Dave?" she added.

"Yes ma'am we have but he doesn't know anything." Amanda replied with a sigh. "All I know is that she called there earlier today and said she was going somewhere and she'd be back soon but that's it." she added.

"Do you think that maybe she could be going to see somebody that she trust with everything?" John asked getting into the conversation.

Amanda looked at him with a bright smile.

"I didn't think of that." Amanda said while Stephanie was kind of confused about what they were talking about. "Stephanie I need a few days off that is all I'm asking. I know that I'm suppose to come back tonight but please just give me a few more days." she added.

"Fine just a few days more and that's all I can give you." Stephanie said nodding her head. "But if you can't find Mandy I want you back here on the day your suppose to be back and leave her alone got that?" she added.

Amanda nodded and thanked her boss as the couple walked out of the office. John looked at his girlfriend with a smile.

"Now where do you think that they would go?" Amanda asked looking at John as they walked down the hall of the arena.

"Beth really only goes with Jeff places but we both know that if Mandy needs help that she goes to Beth and they go where?" John said looking at his girlfriend with a smile.

"Carmen." Amanda replied with a smile. "Time to fly." she added.

John laughed at his girlfriend who kissed his lips and quickly ran out of the area into the parking lot.

**~*Airport*~**

"I need a plane ticket to Charlotte, North Carolina." Amanda said looking at the lady who smiled.

After a few moments Amanda grabbed her ticket and gave the woman a thanks as she raced to catch the flight that was boarding.

"Why are you in a hurry to get to Carmen?" The flight attendant asked with a smile.

"My friend left without warning and I know people who live there." Amanda said with a nod as she pointed her to the direction of her seat.

"If you are looking for Mrs. Orton she is up there." The flight attendant said with a smile.

Amanda smiled and thanked her as she walked closer to the set that the young lady had pointed out. She quickly sat down beside Mandy who groaned.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Mandy asked without looking at her.

"Why are you running?" Amanda asked looking at her.

"I'm not I'm simply getting away from all the crap." Mandy replied looking at her.

Amanda raised a eye brow at her and shook her head.

"Your running and the crap you started." Amanda said touching her shoulder.

"I might have started some but I had fucking help starting them." Mandy said looking at her with a glare. "I've had enough of it. Just do us both a favor and get the hell off the this plane." she added.

"I'm not doing a damn thing." Amanda replied with a smile.

"Stubborn." Mandy said with a growl.

Amanda nodded and put her belt on.

"Uh huh I'm dating John Cena you should fucking know by now that I am stubborn." Amanda replied with a smile.

Mandy rolled her eyes and got up from the seat she was sitting in. Amanda smiled as looked a head as she waited for the plane to fly off.

"Ladies and gentlemen please belt your seat belts and we will be leaving very shortly." The captain said.

After a few moments the plane started to move and Mandy wasn't back at her seat. Amanda looked around the cabin not seeing her she shook her head. The flight attendant looked at her with a confused look.

"Where is this woman?" Amanda asked looking at her.

"She got off the plane right as the captain said we were leaving." The flight attendant replied shaking her head.

"What?" Amanda shouted with a upset sound. "I got to get off!" she added.

"I'm sorry miss but we are about to take off now you can't." The flight attendant said walking away.

Amanda glared a head with a pissed off look on her face.

**~*Airport*~**

"Bye bye Amanda." Mandy said waving at the plane she was once on.

She grabbed her small bag and held up her rental car keys and walked out of the airport before anybody noticed who she was. After a few minutes Mandy reached her car and frowned when she saw John leaning against her car.

"What the hell is this?" Mandy asked looking at him with a raised eye brow. "You just missed Amanda." she added.

"I can't believe you pulled that.'" John said while Mandy put her bag in the trunk. "It was impressive but I can't believe you did that." He added.

Mandy looked at him with her arm in the sling once more.

"What? I've got to go." Mandy said with a upset look. "I've got to go meet somebody." She added.

"Who the father of Clara and your unborn child?" John asked while he grabbed a hold of her free arm. "Don't you dare lie to me either." He added.

"John if you knew me as well as you say then you wouldn't have to ask." Mandy said pulling her free arm out of his grip. "I've got some things that I need to get ready and this right here and now has nothing against Amanda or you so just stop it. Besides if you think really damn hard you'll understand who the hell my children's father is." she added.

She unlocked the door to the driver side and quickly rolled the window down and looked at John.

"Stop running away from your friends.' John said trying to be serious.

"Since your trying to be serious John go get naked and call some fans girls they will enjoy your little scene." Mandy said as she put the car in gear and quickly took off leaving John standing there in the parking lot.

John watched her speed out of the parking lot. He quickly looked up at the skies to see the planes take off. He knew that Amanda wasn't going to be very happy about anything for a while. Mandy had pissed her off before but this is beyond pissed now.

"I am going to hate to be you when Amanda gets a hold to you." John said as he went back to the rental car that he had gotten a few hours earlier.

Mandy looked in the mirror to see she was away from the airport. She took a deep breath and touched her stomach as she pulled off of the freeway. After driving a few more miles she pulled off onto the side of the road and ran her hand through her hair.

"When we see daddy we are going to be happy I promise." Mandy said as she rubbed her stomach. "Once this whole situation blows up, everything will be back to normal but me and your daddy will be together." she added.

She grabbed her cell phone from her bag in the passenger seat and hit send twice.

"Hey it's me." Mandy said with a smile. "I was going to go to Carmen to see Beth and Julie but Amanda got on the plane and I got off left her on the phone." She added with a giggle.

After a few minutes of listening to the other end she shook her head and watched the cars pass.

"Baby listen to me, I know that Cody's party is coming up soon and I'll be there but until I'm going to since I can't go to Carmon I'm going to the only other place I know that they wont think about." Mandy said with a smile. "I'm going to go to Tampa. I'm going to go to our house and stay there for a couple of days and then I'll catch you at Cody's party ok?" she added.

Mandy smiled as she waved at people going by. She hung up her phone and tapped her nails on the stirring wheel. She slowly pulled back onto the street and headed back to the airport hoping that John had left not waiting to see if she would come back.

"God forgive me for doing these things but I need to do them so they won't think anything." Mandy said as she put the car in park. "I want things to work out for everybody. I want my family to become whole with no problems at all. I want it to be priceless memories for everybody. So just please forgive me. Time for Tampa" she added grabbing her things from the car once more.


	30. Chapter 30

**I only own Amanda,Clara,Abigail,Mandy thats it. Read and Enjoy..Alot of things will come full circle...enjoy**

* * *

"There the fuck you are." Amanda said making Mandy turn around and look at her. "Oh your ass better glad that you are pregnant!" she added.

"Amanda listen to me I can explain everything." Mandy said trying to reason with her friend.

"You always can explain things Mandy, When you want to get out of trouble you tell people what they want to hear and then your off the hook." Amanda replied shaking her head. "It won't work with me and I don't see why anybody else still takes up for you." she added.

Mandy stood there with her arms crossed taking the tongue lashing her friend was giving her without a word. Amanda screamed in frustration and backed up just a bit from her friend who was being quiet.

"What cat got your tongue?" Amanda asked with a glare. "You left me on a plane to Charlotte, North Carolina! What in the hell is going on with you huh? We know that you've changed we know that you're a female Randy now but in the living hell is your damn problem?!" she added.

"Amanda, I know that what I'm doing is being fucked up but what I'm doing will make since when I get everything together." Mandy replied trying to calm her friend down.

Amanda rolled her eyes at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't count for the shit you've pulled on me!" Amanda shouted with a hiss. "You left me on a plane making me go to Charlotte and drive to Shannon's home and borrow his clothes because I'm a bit bigger then his wife is!" she added.

Mandy kind of laugh at the thought of Amanda wearing Shannon's baggy clothes. Amanda didn't find it amusing she glared at her friend that could kill her if the look was intended to kill.

"Why in the hell are you doing what your are doing?" Amanda asked trying to calm her self down. "You have turned into some female who thinks she has to get even with somebody who done something wrong to them. You are turning into a nut job like Randy." she added.

"I am not turning into a nut job!" Mandy said turning around grabbing the paper work from the box behind her. "I am simply doing what I think is best for me and my family Amanda. You can either like what the hell I'm doing or you can go through hell like I'm going to make sure Randy goes through. Which one is it?" she added.

Amanda looked at her friend with a raised eye brow.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Amanda asked with no emotion. "You've turned into some vindictive bitch." she added.

"I am a bitch we already know this." Mandy said with a glare. "We've settled that years ago Amanda. Now I've got some things I need to do before the show if you'll excuse me." she added.

Mandy walked around Amanda who turned and watched her leave.

"You are nothing but a damn coward Mandy Nicole Bautista." Amanda said as she watched Mandy walk down the hallway. "I have never in my life seen you walk away from a damn fight." she added

"I'm not running Amanda Brianna." Mandy replied turning around. "I'm simply just making sure what needs to be gets done." she added.

Amanda ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. Mandy looked at her friend from the distance and shook her head.

"Why won't you tell me who my god daughter's father is?" Amanda asked trying to be serious.

"You'll find out in due time Amanda just like the rest." Mandy replied putting her cell phone in her pocket. "Besides when everybody finds out all of their faces will be priceless." She added with a small laugh.

Amanda went to say something else but quickly stopped when Mandy quickly turned on her heels and walked away from her leaving her alone in the hallway. She grabbed her own cell phone from her pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"I am sick of her acting like she is the one calling the shots." Amanda said with a growl. "Tonight is wrong she might be the gm and the one making the shots but if she makes one with me. I'm not holding back I'll break script if it comes to it." she added.

Mandy laughed a little bit as she walked into the her little office and put her paperwork down on the desk and turned around to see Vince McMahon standing there looking at her.

"Hello Vince, how can I help you?" Mandy asked looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I am glad to see you are still up to the task of being the gm of Raw." Vince said while Mandy watched him. "I was sure you'd quiet since Randy won last night." He added.

She laughed a bit and shook her before glancing up at him.

"He might have won that match but tonight he wont win." Mandy replied looking at him. "He will be 3 on 1 gauntlet match." she added.

"With who?" Vince asked looking at her with a curious face.

"Three of the newest Members of Raw that Trump put together. So Tonight Randy Orton will be going down." Mandy said closing the papers before Vince could look at them. "I might be Batista's sister Mr. McMahon and I might be the girl who got with Randy Orton but I'm one hell of a business who knows how to run something." She added.

Vince smiled at her and touched her making her look at him with a raised eye brow. He gave her a smile and got closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked looking up at her boss.

"I knew that I picked the right person for this job to take down Randy." Vince replied moving some of her hair behind her shoulders.

"Would you ever so kindly get your hands off of me." Mandy asked politely.

Vince leaned down and kissed her neck just a bit making her gag and push him away from her. Vince looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"I made you, I sure as hell can take back what position I gave you." Vince said looking at her.

"Go a head take it." Mandy said looking at him. "You only signed me to a contact. You didn't make me. I made myself. You can take this job and shove it where the sun doesn't shine but we both know that your rating will SLIP." she added.

He knew she was right and gave her a grunt.

"I am getting what I want." Vince said grabbing her once more pulling her to him.

"No the hell you aren't." Mandy said pushing at his chest. "Get off me, I'm pregnant get off me!" she added.

Vince did not pay attention to her words or her pushing at his chest. Mandy quickly screamed louder as Vince was pulled off of her and he went up against the wall. She quickly tried to control her breathing to see Ted standing there in between Vince and Mandy.

"You may be my boss but she is more important that you are Sir." Ted said looking at him with a glare and his accent coming out.

"She came onto me!" Vince shouted at Ted.

Mandy laughed a little bit but quickly stopped when Vince and Ted looked at her.

"Mr. McMahon you are nothing but a sick man who needs helps." Mandy said looking at him. "I'd go after the lead singer of Framing Hanley before I ever touching you." she added.

"Ms. Bautista you are still GM of Raw but you do one wrong thing that I disapprove of and I'll personally demote you." Vince said with a growl.

"I told you to take it I don't want to deal with your bullshit. Trying to be the innocent one" Mandy said while Ted stayed in between the two of them. "You are also just like Randy." she added.

Vince glared at her and looked at Ted who was pissed off.

" Mandy you better be glad that Ted is in between us or I'd knock you on your ass right now someway without touching you." Vince said with hiss.

Before Mandy could react Ted quickly put Vince against the wall by his throat. Mandy's eyes widen as Vince started to move around as Ted started to choke him.

"You threaten her alone bad idea..threaten her around me Vince nice fucking knowing you." Ted said with a hiss and tightening his grip on his hand.

"Ted, stop please Ted." Mandy said trying to get his attention. "Stop it he isn't worth it." she added.

Ted quickly let him go making him slide down the wall to the floor. Mandy quickly pushed him away from Vince and looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Are you nuts?" Mandy asked looking at him.

"He threaten you and put his hands on you." Ted said looking down at her.

She nodded at him and looked at Vince who was holding his throat.

"You two are in so much trouble." Vince said coughing the whole time.

Before either one of them could react Vince walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone. Mandy looked at Ted with a little smile on her face.

"You know that accent of yours is a heck of a lot thicker when your mad." Mandy said shaking her head. "But thank you for saving me." she added.

"Not a problem." Ted said grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. "That is what a man does for his lady and the mother of his children." he added.

Mandy quickly gave him a smile and pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed his lips gently.

"What in the hell?" said a female voice.

The couple quickly broke the kiss to see……


	31. Chapter 31

**I only own Abigail,Amanda,Clara, and Mandy thats it. Read and and Enjoy. Once again thank you again for the review**

* * *

Mandy and Ted broke apart from the kiss to see Amanda standing there looking at them with wide eyes.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Amanda asked looking at them with a raised eye brow. "This is why you've been so damn moody other then hormones?" she added.

"I told you that I could explain but you never let me." Mandy replied looking at her with a little. "I can't say it isn't what it looks like when it is." she added.

"No shit." Amanda replied rolling her eyes.

Before Mandy or Ted could say anything John walked up behind Amanda with a questioning face.

"Ok quick question why are those two holding hands why the hell is my fiancée look pissed as hell?" John asked looking at Mandy and Ted. "Why are you wearing a Ted jersey and why are you guys holding hands?" he added.

"Merchandising was sold out of Cena one?" Mandy replied looking at him with a slight smile. "He saved me from Vince so yea he was trying to calm my nerves." She added.

John raised an eye brow at Amanda who closed her eyes.

"I caught you guys kissing, how is that calming your nerves?" Amanda asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"It was a thank you kiss." Mandy said with a nervous smile.

"With tongue?" Amanda asked with a raised eye brow.

Ted and John were trying to keep from laughing as they watched the two women look at each other. Mandy went to say something but stopped when Ted touched her shoulder.

"Amanda, I walked in on Vince hitting on and she yelled she was pregnant so I pulled him off of her." Ted said with a nod. "And yes you did catch us kissing because isn't that how future husband and wife are suppose to reaction to each other?" he added.

Amanda looked at her with a raised eye brow then at Ted who held onto Mandy's hand with a tighter grip. John raised a eye brow and taken back by the comment.

"What?" Amanda asked looking them with a confused look. "You two are together? Does this mean that Ted is Clara's father?" she added.

Before anybody could react a stage hand quickly knocked on the door of the office and looked at them.

"Ms. Bautista, it's time for the promo that involves you and Ted." The stage said with a nod.

"I'll talk to you guys about this later I promise just find me after the show and it will be explained." Amanda said looking at them.

The couple quickly left the other couple alone in the office leaving Amanda kind of confused and stunned about the scene that just played in front of them.

**~*RAW*~**

The camera showed Randy and the other members of legacy in the locker room. He was upset about what Mandy was doing to him. The crowd cheered as Mandy walked into the locker room wearing a black choker pillow dress that tied around the neck.

"I wanted to let you guys know that either one of those two get involved with the gauntlet match they will be fired on the spot." Mandy said crossing her arms over her chest. "Enjoy the ending boys." she added.

She waved at them as she walked out of the room pretending that she never saw Randy standing there watching her.

**~*Backstage*~**

Mandy smiled as Ted walked towards her only to be cut off with Randy walking in front of him. Her face quickly changed from a smile to a frown.

"What do you want?" Mandy asked looking at him.

"You look great." Randy said looking her up and down. "Are you sure that we can't work things out?" he added.

Mandy smiled down at the floor then looked back up at Randy. She went to say something only to be cut off by Amanda who walked up to her wearing her outfit for tonight which was a white tube top dress.

"Hello Randall, how are you?" Amanda asked with a grin but quickly cut him off as she smiled. "Doesn't matter I don't care." she added.

Amanda turned her attention to Mandy who looked at her with a smile.

"So Mrs. Soon To Be DiBiase how are you doing?" Amanda asked with a evil smile. "How is the little Teddy Bear Jr. Doing?" she added.

"We are both doing great fine." Mandy replied touching her stomach.

Amanda quickly touched her friend's stomach and turned around as they heard a crash. Both women looked to see Randy tackling Ted to the floor in the hallway.

"CODY!" shouted Amanda and Mandy at the same tie.

He quickly turned around and saw his friends throwing punches. Cody grabbed a hold of Ted and pulled him with help of John. Mandy got in front of Ted while Cody was pushing Randy back.

"You stole Mandy!" shouted Randy struggling against Cody's grip.

"She is my fiancée and has been for almost 3 years!" shouted Ted making everybody looking at her.

Mandy closed her eyes and looked at Randy whose eyes where wide.

"Why in the hell did you use me then?" Randy asked with a hiss.

"You were the only person who could piss off Adam the most who believed that Clara was his!" shouted Mandy with a hiss. "Besides everyone of the divas wanted somebody to teach you a lesson and guess what I did!" she added.

Everyone looked at the two of them while Ted held onto Mandy's waist to keep her from attacking Randy in front of them. Randy looked at Ted with a pissed off look.

"You say that I was the one who need to be taught a lesson." Randy said with a hiss. "But you are just one of the few women around here who wanted me from day one. And when you got me you realized that you couldn't handle me!" he added.

"Randy, I couldn't stand you at first." replied Mandy with a growl. "You were some self centered little prick who thought that he was better then anybody because his father was a wrestler. Open your damn eyes and look the hell around Randall. You are nothing but a damn puppet on a string and hell of a lot of people pull the strings!" she added.

He glared at her and tried to lunge at her but Cody held him tighter with help of some other wrestlers. She cleared her throat and glared at him with one hell of a pissed off look. Amanda looked at her friend and got in between the two of them.

"Randy she is right." Amanda said looking at him as he glared at her. "You're turning into some guy who no body knows anymore. You went from being a good guy to being a damn self centered little asshole. Mandy might have used your ass but it was to get her daughter back. So good reason but bad because she didn't tell you. Get use to it because you fucked all of us over one point and time." she added.

Randy quickly pulled out of Cody's grip and walked away from the crowd that had gathered around. Ted let go of Mandy who stood still and closed her eyes.

"I am really sick and I'm tired of this crap." Mandy said with a glare. "Amanda I know it's time for you and John to do the match and a little heads up. Vince told me earlier that a new diva was showing up to start a feud with you while I'm away." she added.

Amanda nodded at her and quickly grabbed a hold of John's hand as he led them to the stage. Ted looked at Mandy who gave him a weak smile.

"Baby I can handle myself." Mandy said looking at her him.

"I know you can but I'm scared I'll have to go your trail after you murder him." Ted replied with a laugh.

**~*Raw*~**

"Come on John!" shouted Amanda as she hit the mat on the side of the ring.

Miz looked at her and blew her a kiss making her gag and shiver at the site. The crowd started to cheer for John as the ref pulled Miz away from John in the corner.

"Baby you did it last night you can do it this time." Amanda said as she touched John's shoulder while the ref had Miz.

Miz quickly grabbed John once more putting him in a chokehold. Amanda quickly started hitting the mat and John forced his way and threw Miz to the corner chest first. Quickly Miz turned the tables and clotheslined John and quickly got only a two count. Amanda quickly went to say something but only to hit from behind.

"Who that young woman who just made her way through the crowd?" King asked.

The camera showed Amanda holding the back of her head while a female stood above her wearing tight jeans and a small shirt stopping at her chest. She glared at Amanda and quickly got on the side of the ring to get the ref's attention. The crowd quickly cheered as Amanda grabbed the woman by her ankles pulling her down and making her hit her chin on the side of the ring.

"Abigail?" Amanda said looking down at the woman.

Before Abigail could reply the bell rung making both woman look in the ring to see John's arm being raised in the air. Amanda glared at the woman and kicked her in her side making her turn over and hold her chin and side.

"Oh wait until I talk to me a McMahon I'm going to cuss." Amanda said delivering another kick.

John quickly grabbed Amanda pulling her from Abigail who was being checked on by Miz.

"Go figure. The whore with chick magnet life is great." Amanda said rolling her eyes as her and John a made their way to the back.

**~*Backstage*~**

"I warned you." Mandy said shrugging her shoulders.

Amanda looked at Mandy and just shook her head.

"Now enough about that shit explain what the hell is going on with you and Theodore." Amanda said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Where do I start?" Mandy asked with a smile.

"The beginning would be real nice." replied Amanda as John came to her side to hear the story that they have been dying to hear and figure out.


	32. Chapter 32

**I only own Mandy,Clara, and Amanda thats it. I hope you guys like this chapter better then the last one because no reviews:( It's ok though still chapters to come. So Read and Review if you like..Read and Enjoy....nite nite**

* * *

"Ok, so for the past 6 years you have been dating Teddy here off and on." Amanda said while Mandy nodded at her. "You've been engaged to him for the last three years and some how in the mist of all of this stuff you guys split up and you found out that you were pregnant and you were dating Adam too?" she added.

"I know that everything sounds crazy but that's how things went down." Mandy replied with a shrug. "For the past 3 years I've been engaged to Ted and I never slept with Adam no matter how many times he says I did. I kissed him but that was it. I never slept with him and I knew that Clara was Ted's even though when I started showing Adam was going around telling people that he was going to be a dad. Before I could stop him everyone around here was telling us congratulations so I went along with it." she added.

"Adam is a dumbass." Amanda said before she could stop her self.

Mandy busted out laughing while John and Ted shook their heads at her comment.

"He is." Mandy replied with a grin. "He was a lousy kisser besides I wasn't going to sleep with a man who fucked up his marriage on a woman who was dating my friend. I didn't want to touch that knowing that she did it and besides I don't know what she would have given him." She added.

"That was wrong baby." Ted said trying to keep from laughing.

Before anybody stop themselves they were all laughing in the catering area and people stopping and staring at them.

"I wonder who you are talking about." Amanda said in between her laughter.

"Oh I wonder." replied Mandy wiggling her eyes brows causing the guys to laugh even harder at them.

Mandy smiled at Ted who walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and pulled him closer to his body. John went to say something but was quickly cut off by Adam and Randy who were facing Mandy and Ted with glares.

"So you mean to tell me that you've been fucking around with this Mississippi hick?" Adam said with a glare. "Clara is his? You led me to believe she was mine!" he added.

"Bullshit!" shouted Mandy with a glare looking at him. "I told you that I was pregnant when we got together Adam and before I could get the damn chance to tell you who the hell the father was you just started telling everybody including your damn family that you were going to be a father. I had no damn choice but to go along with it because we all know you Adam. You'd beat the shit out of me the first time I said say no or I'd disagree with you." she added.

"You used me and you used Adam." Randy said with a hiss.

Mandy rolled her eyes while Ted tighten his grip on her waist knowing that she would attack either of them.

"Now you are pregnant again by this piece of shit third generation star wanna be." Randy said with a glare.

"Adam, Randy there is something both of you should know." Mandy said removing Ted's arm away from her waist while the others watched her closely knowing that she was about to piss them off by her actions. "Your right Ted is a third generation star and he will be larger then life compared to the two of you. Self centered, ignorant, pieces of shit stars. You threaten and you bitch until you get what you want. Ted actually works for it. I worked for it. Everyone here worked for it. You two bitch until you get it." she added.

Randy glared at her and his jaw twitched showing he was mad. Mandy looked at Adam who was glaring at her with one of his looks.

"Randy, you are a good wrestler but your skills lack else where." Mandy said with a glare. "You are nothing but a piece of shit of man. You were the puppet master but now your just the puppet. Same with Adam. Never slept with you never will. Now it's my turn to be calling shots. I get to pull the strings this time." she added.

Amanda's eyes were widen as she watched her stand up to people.

"I think the hormones are actually helping her be more vocal." John said with a tiny laugh.

"Now if the two of you would excuse me I'm going to take Ted back to my office and maybe we will do something that causes me so much pleasure that neither of you could bring me." Mandy said with a chuckle. "As I said before Randy your skills lack somewhere. I don't see what the big deal is about you. Ladies man you might be but in the bed room you kind of come up a little short." she added with a giggle.

Amanda's eyes widen and laughter escaped her lips. Mandy grabbed a hold of Ted's hand and she waved at both of the men standing in front of her.

"Amanda and John, you guys can come join." Mandy said with wink. "The more the better." she added.

"Oh hell ya! Jackpot!" shouted John doing like a happy dance. "Two women get it on!Hot damn!" he added.

"Not like that you idiot." Mandy said with a chuckle. "You can watch all you want while I have some fun with Ted." she added.

"In that case never mind." John said sitting back down in the chair.

Mandy laughed as she grabbed a hold of Amanda's hand who grabbed John's making him groan.

"But I don't want to see them have sex baby! I want to see the two of you have sex!" John shouted as they walked out of the catering area while people were laughing at John's humor.

"I'm not having sex with a woman to make your fantasy come true." Amanda replied as they entered Mandy's office. "Besides Mandy is my best friend and she is pregnant for heavens sakes!" She added.

Mandy laughed as she closed the doors behind her friends who were still going on about the sex thing.

"It was so much fun telling those two off." Mandy said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were going to just jump on Randy and Adam both and just beat them until they couldn't stand up." Amanda said sitting down on the couch. "It's interesting to see you turn into a complete bitch around them no offense." she added.

Mandy nodded her head at her and smiled.

"Does this mean that we aren't mad at each other anymore?" Mandy asked before she could stop herself.

"Mandy, I wasn't mad at you per say. I was upset that you didn't tell us anything and then you leaving me on a plane and me having to wear Shannon's clothes for two days.' Amanda replied with a smile. "But over all now that I know what is going on and how things were being done I understand to a point but hey I'll have to understand if I'm a god mother again right? I am the god mother right?' she added.

"Yes Amanda you are the god mother." Ted replied before Mandy could.

"Good." Amanda said hugging her friend. "Now when in the world do I get to see my girl?" she added.

Mandy looked at Ted who quickly grabbed her cell phone from the desk and dialed a number. Within a few seconds he was off with a smile on his face.

"Oh god a surprise." John said rubbing his face. "I want one too!" he added.

"John it's for both of you.' Mandy said rolling her eyes. "Calm down and I'll buy you a cools lite." she added.

John's smile spread across his face waiting to see what was going to happen within a few minutes. Amanda's face light up as there was knock on the door. Ted quickly leaned out the door and stepped of the room leaving the three of them alone. Mandy crossed her arms and stood up from the couch.

"Are you ready?" Ted asked peeking through the door.

"Sure." Amanda said sounding annoying with the little game he was doing.

Ted walked into the room with Clara on his side and his brother Brett behind him.

"CLARA!" shouted Amanda getting the girls attention.

"Auntie Menda!" shouted Clara with a giggle.

The toddler struggled in her fathers arm to get down to the floor to run to her aunt. Mandy laughed when Clara's feet hit the floor she was wobbly but quickly ran over to her aunt's awaiting arms.

"Brett what are you doing here?" asked Mandy as she hugged Ted's brother.

"Ted asked me to visit and if I wanted to spend time with my niece so I was more then willing to do that." Brett said with a smile. "It's nice to see you again and by the way I want a nephew this time." he added as he pointed at her.

Mandy laughed and nodded as Ted quickly opened the door again to show that both Mike and Ted were standing there waiting to be let in.

"Wow!" Mandy and Amanda said at the same time causing everyone to laugh at their reaction.

"I get to see the whole family in one night." Mandy said with a smile. "It's great to see all of you again." she added as she was getting hugged.

"It's great to see the woman who had captured my son's heart." Ted said with a smile. "I've been spending most of my day with my grand daughter now if you wouldn't mind could you make it a grandson to carry on the name and the wrestling part." he added with one of laughs.

Mandy nodded at him and looked at Mike who was talking to John about something. He gave her a wave as she walked over to Ted and hugged him around the waist.

"Did I tell how you much I love you?' Mandy asked looking up at him with a smile.

"Not since 12 this afternoon." Ted replied with a laugh. "But I don't get tired of hearing it at all." He added.

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. They broke a part after a few seconds to look around the room to notice that friends and family were getting along perfectly.

"Glad everything is settled between you and Amanda." Ted said kissing her head. "I don't have to hear I want Amanda during the night when you have your cravings." he added.

All Mandy did was chuckle as she watched Amanda play around with Clara on the floor.

"By the way did I tell you that your father is the next guest host for Raw next week?" Mandy asked with a grin. "It might work in your favor honey." she added.

Ted grinned from ear to ear as he held onto his fiancée's waist. He rested his hands on her stomach and grinned brighter as he felt her hands cover his.


	33. Chapter 33

**I only own Mandy,Clara,Amanda,Ebony,John jr, and ted jr. (they aremade up here so yea i do lol). Well guys this is the end of this story. I know it is a crazy way to end it but my muse is fading out so I wanted to finish it and get it done. So I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

**~*Few Years Later*~**

"Could you hand me the food?" Amanda said with a smile.

"Sure." Mandy said jogging into the house.

Within a few seconds Mandy appeared on the deck and handed Amanda the plate full of hot dogs and hamburgers.

"I am happy that we got together to do this whole bbq thing." Amanda said as she put the foot on the grill.

"I know me too." Mandy said with a smile. "It's good to be home instead of shuffling two kids from town to town." she added.

Amanda went to say something but quickly stopped when a body flew past her.

"Ebony Daniela!" shouted Amanda as she watched her daughter jump into the pool. "No running!" she added.

Mandy couldn't help but laugh at Amanda getting onto her daughter.

"I swear she is going to be the death of me." Amanda said with a laugh. "She is so much like her dad it isn't funny." she added

"You married the man." Mandy said crossing her arms. "She has John wrapped around her little finger and she can do no wrong." she added.

Amanda nodded at Mandy who bent over and picked up her son from the deck.

"How is Aunt Amanda's little man doing?" Amanda asked taking her god son from his mom's hip.

"Me otay." replied Ted jr hugging her neck. "I want to go swimma." he added.

"You can go honey." Mandy said taking off his shirt.

Amanda placed him down on the ground and he quickly took off towards the pool with the rest of the kids

"Clara watch the little ones please." shouted Amanda.

"Yes ma'am." shouted Clara who dived into the pool.

Mandy folded the shirt and put it on the table smiled brightly as she heard a car shut off. Amanda looked at her and nodded at her. Mandy smiled and walked quickly to the fence and opened the gate to see John walking towards her with a smile.

"Your wife is grilling." Mandy said while John quickly ran around to the back.

She turned around to see Ted walking towards her with one his famous smiles. She squealed and took off running into her husband's arms.

"I've missed you." Mandy said kissing his lips gently.

"I missed you too." Ted said with a laugh.

He sat her back down on the ground and laughed when he saw Clara running towards him with her brown bouncing curls behind her. Mandy laughed as she noticed her son running towards his mom and dad as fast as his little legs would take him. She quickly scooped him up from the ground and handed him over to his dad.

"You've got a son to carry on the name and wrestling business and you've got a little girl who you get to shut guys off with." Mandy said laughing as she picked up his bag.

Ted got on his dad's back while Clara was sitting on his leg holding onto it. Ted laughed and made his way to the back yard.

"DADDA!" shouted Ebony as she jumped out of the pool.

John turned around to see his 3 year old daughter running towards him soak and wet. Amanda smiled as she was holding their 3 year old son while his twin sister was soaking their dad.

"I am happy to be home!" John said kissing Amanda's lips gently. "Baby as much as I love you this is a guys thing." he added taking the over the grill.

Mandy couldn't help but bust out laughing as she watched the couple. Amanda laughed and walked over to the pool and let her son get in.

"Behave while momma goes and kicks daddy's butt." Amanda said with a grin.

Mandy laughed as she watched her kids go into the pool as well leaving the couples alone around the deck.

"If I behave can we play house later?" John asked wiggling his eyes.

"Do you remember the last time we played house John?" Amanda asked with a raised eye brow. "We ended up with Ebony not that I'm complaining in anyway." she added laughing.

"What do you say baby you wanna play house?" Mandy asked looking over her shoulder at Ted who grinned brightly.

Amanda and John laughed as they watched them.

"Do you guys mind if the kids stay with you guys?" Ted asked making Mandy laugh and blush.

"You guys do your thing then tomorrow night you take ours and we do our thing." Amanda said with a laugh. "So Theodore and Mandy go play house." she added.

Before she could the words out of her mouth Ted and Mandy quickly kissed their kids and told them they were staying with their aunt and uncle and they were gone.


End file.
